Atrapada entre sus cadenas
by NeKo19-94
Summary: Paula esta en el coche con su madre para ir al instituto, estaban hablando sobre una asignatura que le iba mal pero en un solo segundo tienen un accidente y mueren. Cuando abre los ojos no lo puede creer que acaba de nacer, de ahora en adelante se llamara Mika y esta es su historia ¿De atreves a leerlo?
1. Capítulo 1 QUE ME PASO!

**lalalala** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

LALALA así es cuando gritan.

Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo, soy nueva en esto así que pueden criticar buenas y malas, si son cosas malas me pueden dar una explicación para poder mejorarlas. Bueno, pues que lo disfruten.

/

\- PAULAAAAAA DESPIERTA YAAA SINO QUIERES QUE TE ECHE AGUA FRIA EN TU LINDA CARITA- Grita María a su hija desde la cocina. **mmm esta hija mía es una vaga sino la despierto nadie lo hace incluso si entran ladrones a robar ni se entera**. suelta un largo suspiro, ya puesta la mesa, mientras tanto desayuna, con la que se tarde su linda hijita bajar, entre ducharse y vestirse.

Arriba vemos a una adolescente en la cama tumbada con la pierna fuera de la cama las sabanas enredadas la cabeza en una postura que le va doler el cuello con una pompa en sus labios.

\- PAULAAAAAA DESPIERTA YAAA SINO QUIERES QUE TE ECHE AGUA FRIA EN TU LINDA CARITA- escucha a su madre gritar desde abajo. **señores y señoras esta es mi madre, es muy buena pero no le hagas enfadar que se desata el infierno.**

\- YA VOYYYYYYYYY- le grita de vuelta. **Mua por que no me deja vivir.** Pone una carita triste, mientras se levanta, coge su ropa en el armario y va hacia la ducha para despertarse sino no es persona.

Ya fuera de la ducha se pone el uniforme de la escuela, consiste en una camiseta blanca con bordado a la derecha de su pecho el escudo de la escuela que es un cuadro por dentro hay un dragón color escarlata y una falda es de color rojo hasta las rodillas, pero como no le gusta usar falda escogió pantalón de los chicos que es el mismo color que la falda y unos zapatos de color negro. se mira al espejo para peinarse su pelo y corregir su uniforme para que este todo en orden . El pelo es rubio con mechas lilas su corte de cabello es a estilo bob, sus ojos son de un color hermoso verde, los labios son de color rojo al natural, sus senos son grandes para una chica de 17 años **mmm espero que no se crezcan mas, por que no lo soportare y a parte que mido 1,60** pone una cara de circunstancia **con el culo que tengo aunque tampoco esta grande, supongo que esta bien**. pone una cara feliz mirando que su culo no es tan grande como sus senos, ya terminado los arreglos coge la mochila del suelo y ya sale de su habitación para la cocina que esta su madre ya terminado su desayuno junto al lado suyo, esta el suyo que consiste tè negro con pan mermelada de frambuesa.

\- Hola ma- sienta al lado suyo y pone la mochila al lado su ya y le da un beso a la mejilla, coge el pan con la mermelada y da un bocado grande

\- mmmmm mmmm- **que rica** y da un trago el té

\- ¿Hija a que hora has dormido? no me lo digas seguro hasta las tantas viendo uno de esos dibujos que tanto de gusta- dice con disgusto pues le hubiera gustado mas que estudiara que viendo dibujos.

\- Mamá, uno me acosté sobre las 01:00, dos no son dibujos son anime que es una gran diferencia y ya me falta el ultimo capitulo para terminarlo- dice todo esto con la cara seria como diciendo a su paciente que le que un día de vida.

María le que viendo a su hija diciendo, **y yo estuve de parto 12 horas para que me salga algo así.** me nea la cabeza de un lado a otro soltando un suspiro.

María ya no dice nada, recoge su desayuno terminado al lava platos. Ya todo listo se da la vuelta viendo a Paula terminado el desayuno, va hacia la mesita donde esta las llaves del coche, espera a Paula viendo ya que coge su mochila.

Paula ya terminado lo recoge el vaso y el plato y las pone en lava platos. coge la mochila, se dirige donde esta su madre y juntas salen para fuera, María cierra la puerta con llaves.

Ya camino hacia el instituto María le pregusta sobre la nota del examen de Física y Química.

\- Puesssssssss- pone cara de espanto **hay la madre** **que me va a matar** !

\- Que pasa hija mía - eso le dice con vos dulzura mientras gira la cabeza lentamente hacia Paula.

Paula ve la imagen de un demonio saliendo entre las tinieblas para matarla, y en ese momento ve como un camión va hacia ellas con una velocidad tremenda

\- MAMA- solo pudo gritar, cuando el camión choco con el coche. Paula ve en cámara lento como su madre se da un fuerte golpe con el volante y los cristales rotos de la ventana pegado en la cara, en los brazos, sale sangre por la frente y no se mueve y a Paula tiene los cristales estrujados en los brazos,en la cara, apenas se puede mover, ve como la gente no esta haciendo nada para ayudarlas.

\- mama, mama, mama- dice con vos quebrada sollozando y sangre saliendo entre sus labios.

Poco a poco ya cierra los ojos aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos y rezando para que salgan de esta accidente. Al menos su madre.

Cuando hable los ojos esta oscuro ni siquiera ve sus manos **hay que me quede ciega** pone cara de espanto **aunque no tengo problema con los ciegos pero si me quedo ciega no me podre ver hunter x hunter** se marca mas su cara de espanto, **bueno haber lo primero es lo primero haber si me duelo el cuerpo.**

\- AYYYYY **-** se pellizca la mejilla con fuerza **pues no, no estoy muerta.**

\- jejejeje jejejeje jejeje jejeje- se escucha una risa, pero para Paula le parece de un villano

\- Mmmmm mmmm ¿hola, hay alguien ahí?- Paula le pregunta con valentía pero por dentro que esta muerta de miedo y no es para menos puede que esta secuestrada le violen le dejen embarazada cuando nazca el niño lo maten delante de sus ojos para luego matarla a ella. **si tengo mucha imaginación me no me culpen me encanta las películas de terror aunque luego no puedo dormir.** dentro su cabeza se ve ella llorando lagrimas de cascada.

\- No voy hacerte eso niña- le dice con cara de neutra

\- Y si estas muerta niña- le dice con una sonrisa malévola

\- QUE! y no soy una niña para tu información tengo 17 años- dijo con cara de pocos amigos, si su miedo por ser violada y muerta se fue al carajo.

\- Si, si lo que tu digas.- Mueve la mano con desdén.

\- ¿Y sabes como esta mi mama ?- le pregunta muy preocupada por su mama ya no imparta que esta con saber con quien esta pero ya que dice que esta muerta y habla con ella significa algo no ?

 **Y parce que le la mente** pone cara de molestia

El individuo esta divertido con la niña, pero ya que se aburre le va dar una sorpresa que seguro le va en cantar.

\- Bueno niña, como puedo hacer lo que quiera de daré un regalo- eso lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Paula no le ve pero apuesta todo sus ahorros que tiene una sonrisa, el desgraciado que no le dice como esta su mama.

\- Y que tipo de regalo- dice con cautela.

\- Uno que te gusta mucho **eso espero, sino, lo intente para luego digan que no ayudo.** y sobre tu mama esta bien haya arriba- dijo

Paula no sabe que regalo le espera pero se alegra que su mama esta bien, **siento una paz con nunca lo he sentido parezco que soy una pluma** cierra los ojos con una sonrisa, cuando ya tiene los ojos cerrados del todo escucha diciéndole buena suerte y que es el le llaman _EL DESTINO_ .

Cuando abre los ojos ve dos machas una con el pelo negro y el otro que parece un hombre de color blanco o plateado no lo sabe bien.

\- Se llamara Mika Zoldyck- escucha la voz varonil del pelo plateado.

un segundo, dos segundo, tres segundo y se escucha un rugido, espera que es el llanto de un bebe.

 **ESPERA QUE! QUE ME PASO ! MALTIDO DESTINOOOOOO**

Se dio cuenta que acaba de renacer

Si vemos un poco mas lejos se ve una mujer peli negra en una cama con un bebe en sus brazos llorando con todo sus pulmones están dando, un hombre grande a su lado de cabellos hasta sus hombros de color plateado viendo a su hija llorar. Sin saber que _EL DESTINO_ esta bien la escena y escucha el pensamiento de la recién nacida. La familia Zoldyck no sabe que les va a pasar en un futuro no muy lejano.

\- JEJEJEJE JEJE JEJE JEJE se escucha una risa siniestra desde muy lejos.

/

Y bien os gusto? por que a mi si me gusta, pero bueno para gusto los colores jejeje

Mika significa bella y lista, me encanto la definición :)

si quieren saber en que puesto esta Mika el próximo capitulo os lo diré ( ejemplo si es la segunda hija de la familia ).

A lo mejor tardare un poquito para subir el capitulo pero espero no tardar mas de una semana.

bueno espero vuestr s comentarios con ansias :)

Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, pertenece al gran Yoshihiro Togashi.

En mi otra cuenta en Wattpad esta la misma historia por el nombre hello1994kitty, con el mismo titulo.

Pues bueno hasta luego.

muchos besos y abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 HORA DE AVENTURA DE LA PEQUEÑA MIKA

 **lalalala** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

LALALA así es cuando gritan.

Oto-san es padre.

Oka-san es madre.

Bueno, como no se exactamente la edad que tienen voy a decir como lo creo yo.

El orden de los hermanos de la familia Zoldyck en el anime así que ahora de pequeños sabrán que años les llevara con los hermanos. Y también los protagonistas del anime.

Illumi Zoldyck : 22 años

Mika Zoldyck : 17 ( es creación mío)

Milluki Zoldyck: 15 años

Killua Zoldyck : 12 años

Alluka Zoldyck : 11 años

Kalluto Zoldyck : 10 años

Hisoka: 22 años ( le he puesto pues parece que alguien cercado a Illumi )

Leorio Paradinight: 19 años

Kurapika kurta: 17 años ( 12 años cuando la Brigada Fantasma o el Gen'ei Ryodan lo masacro )

Gon Freecss: 12 años .

Bueno pues aquí empieza el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis :)

Mika esta molesta, bueno molesta y avergonzada, quien no lo estaría viendo como tu nueva madre te quiere cambiar el pañal, si señores y señoras quiere cambiar el pañal, pero la pequeña Mika no le deja, eso no seria un problema si fuera un bebe que al dos minutos se olvidaría esa escena vergonzosa, se esta moviendo las piernas, los brazos, las caderas, si se parece a un gusano loco. Pero a ella le importa una mierda **dios que vergüenza y eso son seis meses así como diablos los bebes lo aguanta, pues claro ellos no están siendo reencarnada de una adolescente de 17 años** pensó con sarcasmo.

\- POR AMOR A KAMI,¡ MIKA YA DEJA DE MOVERTE !- Le grita Kikyo desespera intentado que Mika deje de moverse, pero es imposible, y eso es desde la primera vez que tenían que cambiar el pañal. con **Illumi no fue así** pienso con fastidio.

Kikyo siempre quiso una niña para vestir la de vestidos que a ella le gustan, enseñar como asesinar, torturar, seducir a los hombres cuando sea mayor, presumir ante sus amistades, ella siempre esta rodea de hombres, primero su familia, luego la familia de su esposo Silva, por una vez quería una mujer a su lado, y ese deseo se hizo realidad estaba radiante de felicidad cuando el doctor dijo que había nacido una niña, pero esa felicidad duro muy poca, pasando el tiempo de seis meses, su hija no quiere que le vista como a ella le gusta como sus vestidos en miniatura, no se deja que le cargue, solo deja de llorar cuando Zeno le carga.

Mika deja de llorar cuando oye a Kikyo desesperada, intentando todo lo posible para cambiarla.

Kikyo miro como Mika dejo de llorar para mirarla con malicia esta segura que su hija nació para atormentarla, ni Silva le cree piensa que esta loca, esta loca pero no tanto.

Zeno esta caminado por el pasillo de la mansión, pensando en el nuevo objetivo que cliente solicito para sacarle información a un individuo pa luego matarlo.

Ese no era un problema en absoluto para el o para otro miembro de la familia.

después de todo no son una familia de asesinos por nada.

Cuando llega a una habitación determina para ver a su segunda nieta, presiente que Mika sera su nieta favorita, cuando abre la puerta escucha el llanto a todo pulmón de la niña.

\- Bueno kikyo ¿que le estas haciendo?- pregunto preocupado pero disimulando muy bien

\- No se esta quieta para poder cambiar el pañal- dijo con frustración.

\- ¿Y por que no llamas a una sirvienta?- le pregunto levantado una ceja, viendo curioso como se sonroja, es la primera vez que ve a kikyo como una madre intentando estar con un hijo, recuerda que con Illumi no estuvo así.

Kikyo se ve avergonzada, sabe que es lo que piensa su suegro, nunca estuvo mas de lo necesario con Illumi cuando era un bebe, pero ahora tiene una hija con la siempre sueño. Pero parece que Mika no quiere esta con ella.

Viendo Zeno como Mika no deja de llorar, mando a llamar a una sirvienta. Llegando la sirvienta lo cambio en un cerrar de ojos. Zeno y Kikyo estaban atónicos.

Mika viéndola mal por cortar su entremetimiento.

1 Año y 3 meses después.

Se ve a la familia Zoldyck en el pasillo sentados en el sofá que ahí allí , esperando a su nuevo hermano.

Mika junto a su hermano Illumi de 6 años están aburridos de tanto esperar y escuchando los insultos , los maldiciones hacia su padre y gemidos de dolor de su madre.

Mika aburrida piensa en un plan para entretenerse ¡ **ya se!**

\- Mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm- murmura para a ver quien le dice que se calle.

\- Mmmmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmm- y sigue

-mmmmmm mmmmm- viendo como a su padre tiene un tic en el ojo, a su abuelo esta neutro pero se nota en los ojos la diversión, viendo que a planeado su nieta, Illumi también tiene un tic en el ojo y Mika con los ojos inocentes viendo todo el desarrollo que esta pasando en el pasillo, ya aburrida,

piensa en otra cosa.

Pone un dedo en el mentón dando aires de estar pensado, mira hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro lado nada, parece que su familia es muy aburrida, su abuelo es divertido le da consejos como matar o torturar, pero oye son consejos al fin y al cabo ¿no?, y también le cuenta su pasado como historias y a ella le gusta mucho escucharlos, su padre es muy aburrido solo trabaja y trabaja y adivina que trabaja e Illumi esta entrenando o haciendo misiones no tiene tiempo de jugar con ella pero bueno a ella no le importa mucho, nunca le gusto como es en el anime queriendo el poder de Alluka y controlar a Killua **pero ahora estoy aquí y eso no va pasar, ahora no solo es anime sino la vida real, yo como se que va pasar voy cambiar cuando pueda, se que no podre salvar a todos pero lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas** pone una cara decidida con una misión fija en su mente.

 **Mmmm que esta pensado antes... o si, que esta familia es muy aburrida parece que solo conocen matar, matar y matar**

 **Pero tranquilos todos que Mika nació para algo y es para darle vida a esta familia aburrida, claro hasta que nazca Killua es su personaje favorita de la serie claro junto a Kurapika, Gon y Loerio aunque sea un pervertido.**

 **¡Bien! hora de actuar buajaja buajaja-** pone cara diabólica y con un brillo perverso, viendo como su familia le que da viendo raro, pone una cara inocente al contrario como esta en su mente. Espera unos minutos para no levantar sospechas de sus planes.

Unos minutos después...

\- Oto-san, ¿por que Oka-san esta gritando mucho y diciendo malas palabras?- le pregunta con inocencia que ni en feto tuvo. Ve como el abuelo tiene una sonrisa divertido, Illumi también con interés **bueno supongo que es solo un niño asesino o no y que no sabe como se hace los bebes y como traen al mundo** y a su padre otra vez con tic en el ojo pero aun así su padre le contesta.

\- Le esta trayendo al mundo a tu hermano- le contesta a la pregunta de su hija.

\- ¿Y por donde sale Oto-san?- otra vez dice con cara llena de inocencia.

Ve como su padre cambio el color de su cara normal a blanco **jejejeje.**

Su abuelo con la sonrisa en su cara viendo el apuro que esta su hijo, puede que Silva no sabe como criar a Mika, no tuvo hermanas ni primas, su madre murió cuando era pequeño y ahora no sabe como tratar a su única hija, e Illumi también escuchando la información que su padre le esta dando a Mika.

\- ¿Oto-san?- le saca del aturdimiento que se encontraba iba a contestar cuando la madrona sale diciendo que su hijo ya nació y su esposa esta bien pero cansada.

Viendo como se salvo de contestar a Mika, le pregunta a la madrona si puede ver a su esposa e hijo.

\- Claro- le contesta para luego alejarse de la familia.

\- Vamos a ver a tu madre y hermano- les ordena a su hijos, viendo como Mika esta decepcionada de no contestarle la pregunta que hizo, pero asiente a la orden, e Illumi la sigue sin decir nada.

\- ¡Pero que feo es!- exclama con asombro de la criatura que lleva su madre en brazos.

Ganado miradas, Zeno niega la cabeza y suelta un suspiro, por el comentario que soltó, **no tiene remedio si ahora es así quiere ver como sera de mayor.**

\- Tu también eras fea-le contesta Kikyo.

Mika la mira con incredulidad **joderrrr y lo dice así como así, no puede al menos mentirme diciendo que era bonita, linda o guapa algo así, pero nooooo tiene que decirme que soy fea, menos mal que soy mayor o tendría autoestima baja.**

Mira de nuevo a su nuevo hermano junto a Illumi, pero a diferencia de Illumi que esta pensando como hacer que el se vista de vestido y no ella **no se como pero lo voy hacer como me llamo Mika Zoldyck** ella no sera la única que sufra de la tortura.

\- ¿Y como se llama? Sale de sus pensamientos la voz de Illumi.

\- Se llamara Milluki, Milluki Zoldyck- contesta con orgullo su madre.

2 Años después

Una tarde muy hermosa, se ve en su habitación a una linda bebe de 4 años de cabellos negros como la misma noche, ojos tan negros que perderás en su mirada y la piel tan blanca pero no de muerto se ve saludable, vestida de una camiseta violeta oscuro de manga corta y pantalón pirata de color negro, al final del atuendo unas sandalias de color violeta oscuro.

Tiene un brillo maligno en sus ojos viendo a su hermano menor de 2 años.

 **Incluso de bebé es gordo** con una gota de sudor en la frente

\- Bueno Milluki serás muy valiente si te pones lo que te digo ¿estamos?- le pregunta

Milluki le mira con desconfianza y no es para menos el pobre niño a sido su objetivo desde siembre.

Milluki viste con una camiseta de color azul cielo de manga corta junto un pantalón color negro y una zapatos de deporte color blanco con rallas laterales azules.

Mika viendo como Milluki le mira con desconfianza, le dice

-A Oto-san dirá que valiente es mi hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti- con la cabeza girando a un lado mirando hacia su ventana como si estuviera mirando hacia el futuro donde dice su padre a su hijo lo orgulloso que esta.

Al final Milluki se convence lo que dice su hermana mayor y se lo pone con aires de héroe, para que su padre le diga que es valiente y que esta muy orgulloso que sea su hijo.

Unos minutos después vemos a Milluki con un vestido de color rosa fucsia con lazos de adorno y en pelo una cinta de color rosa claro con lazo. Y a Mika orgullosa de su plan y también que ella no tuvo que poner ese horrible vestido, no le gustaba en su vida pasada y no le va gustar en esta vida ni la siguiente si que tiene.

Una hora después vemos a dos niños caminando hacia el comedor, cuando entran, no tienen precio a sus caras unos con horror y espanto.

\- Jajajajaja jaja jajaja jajaja- Mika no puede para ya casi esta en el suelo de tanto reír, **tenia que hacer una foto, stk bueno otro día sera.**

\- Jajaja ja ja tenían que jajaja ver sus jajaja caras- apuntándolos con el dedo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡MIKA! ESE VESTIDO LO TENIAS QUE PONERTELO TU, NO TU HERMANO- grata enfurecida kikyo.

Viendo otra vez como su hija no se pone los vestidos que ella compra con todo su amor, las pierde, las rompe, desaparece y no se que cosas mas. Mika ve como su abuelo suelta otra vez un suspiro con registración, su padre no hace nada, a el le da igual mientras se han buenos es sus trabajos y que le respeten, su abuelo le divierten sus travesuras, Illumi mostró burla en sus ojos. Y Milluki esta rojo de ira su hermana se la jugo otra vez.

Suelta un grito para nada femenino y sale del comedor para cambiarse ese estúpido vestido. Y una sirvienta le sigue ayudando le con el vestido.

\- Mika ven ya a la mesa a esperar a Milluki para comer- viendo como su hijo sale del comedor, suelta un suspiro.

Mika le hace caso y se sienta esperando que venga su hermano menor.

\- ¿Mika te parece gracioso lo que hiciste?- le pregunta aun furiosa.

\- Si- le dice con aburrimiento en sus ojos, le quietaron la diversión demasiado pronto .

\- MIK- Silva le corta antes que termine gritando a los cuatro vientos.

\- PERO SILVA- protesta

\- Cállate- le dice con voz baja pero con advertencia, Kikyo pilla la indirecta y se calla, Silva suelta otro suspiro.

\- Y Mika- le llama Silva.

\- Si Oto-san- le contesta batiendo sus pestañas pareciendo mas inocente.

Silva levanta una ceja

\- Deja a tu hermano en paz quieres y deja ya de hacer travesuras- le ordena

\- Siiiii- dice con un puchero, y no es para menos le están quitando su diversión, **bueno eso significa que tengo que planear bien las cosas a partir de ahora.**

Silva y Zeno, no la creen que va dejar sus travesuras.

Milluki ya esta de vuelta en comedor, lanzando miradas de odio a Mika en toda la cena, y Mika le devuelve el gesto con burla.

1 Año después

Otra vez en el pasillo ahora esperando a que nazca Killua, esta tan emocionada que esta dando vueltas y vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas.

 **Me estoy mareando** pensó viendo como hay doble a cada persona que esta en la sala.

\- Estas loca- le dice Milluki con burla.

\- cállate- dice sacando la lengua a Milluki.

\- Que madura- dice con sarcasmo Illumi.

\- Tengo 5 años, que tu seas una rareza entre los mortales de este mundo no significa que tenemos que ser como tu- le contra ataca con cara de palo.

Zeno y Silva viendo como argumentan entre ellos, soltando juntos un suspiro de registración.

\- Tu- Mika corta a Illumi antes de terminar.

\- Yo- dice Mika con burla

\- Niños- les advierte Zeno para que se tranquilicen antes de arman una buena.

\- Pero abuelo ellos empezaron, yo solo me estoy defendiendo- ofendida que le eche la culpa por ellos. Antes de hablar de nuevo sale la matrona avisándoles que la señora ya termino y le están esperando a que conozcan al nuevo miembro de la familia.

\- SIIIII POR FIN- sale pitando hacia su nuevo hermanito.

\- Espera loca- le sigue Milluki

Illumi les sigue junto con su padre y abuelo para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Ya todos dentro mirando al bebé que esta en los brazos de una cansada Kikyo.

\- ¿Y como se llama?- pregunta curiosa Mika

\- mmmm mmmm que les parece Killua, Killua Zoldyck ¿Qué les parece?- les pregunta a todos Zeno con una ceja levantada.

\- Me parece bien abuelo- le contesta con una sonrisa Mika hacia su abuelo.

Mika junto a sus hermanos miran a su nuevo hermano llamado Killua Zoldyck

Mika le toca sus pequeñas manitas y sus ojos se suavizan viendo como Killua le agarra su dedo índice con toda la fuerza de un bebé.

La familia miran ese gesto que hizo Killua.

 **Ahora espero, que Killua no sufra a manos de Mika igual que Milluki, pero pienso que Killua será diferente** todos tienen ese pensamientos

 **Esto será divertido** fue el pensamiento de una niña pequeña.

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo :)

pobre Milluki jejeje, no me gusta el personaje junto a Illumi lo siento de veras si alguien que le gusta pues lo siento con todo mi corazón. Como dicen para gustos los colores jejeje.

Espero que os gusto tanto a mi como escribirla.

Mika es muy traviesa, en otros capítulos os diré poco a poco que travesuras hizo a sus hermanos y madre jejejeje.

Y comenten no tengan miedo que no os voy a morder jejeje

bueno hasta la próxima un abrazo y muchos besos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**lalalala** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

LALALA así es cuando gritan.

Oto-san es padre.

Oka-san es madre.

One-san es hermana mayor .

Outoto es hermano menor.

Bueno, como no se exactamente la edad que tienen voy a decir como lo creo yo.

El orden de los hermanos de la familia Zoldyck en el anime así que ahora de pequeños sabrán que años les llevara con los hermanos. Y también los protagonistas del anime.

Illumi Zoldyck : 22 años

Mika Zoldyck : 17 ( es creación mío)

Milluki Zoldyck: 15 años

Killua Zoldyck : 12 años

Alluka Zoldyck : 11 años

Kalluto Zoldyck : 10 años

Hisoka: 22 años ( le he puesto pues parece que alguien cercado a Illumi )

Leorio Paradinight: 19 años

Kurapika kurta: 17 años ( 12 años cuando la Brigada Fantasma o el Gen'ei Ryodan lo masacró)

Gon Freecss: 12 años .

Hola a tod s los lectores, no sabéis los feliz que me hacéis leyendo lo que escribo, pensaba que nadie me lo iba a leerlo, pero vaya sorpresa que os gusta lo que escribo :)

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no tenia ideas, lo escribía, lo borraba por que no me gustaba como quedaba , este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho espero que os gusto tanto a mi como escribirla.

Gracias a los comentarios y a los lectores aquí esta el capitulo.

Bell: gracias a tu consejo puso los guiones y aquí están, espero no te confundas mas, así que gracias a tu consejo la historia esta un poco mejor :) la verdad también me confundí un poco jejeje

Alice: ya esta el capitulo espero que lo disfrutes :)

CAPITULO 3 HORA DE AVENTURA DE LA PEQUEÑA MIKA PARTE 2

3 MESES DESPUES

Vemos a Mika en su habitación, tumbada boca abajo en la cama leyendo un libro sobre como torturar con senbon al cuerpo humano y apuntó las técnicas que más le gustaron en la libreta.

En un momento dejo lo que estaba haciendo, pensando en los últimos momentos de su familia

Su familia esta contenta que nació Killua, que piensa que sera el futuro heredero como tiene el pelo plateado, parece que es la tradición de la familia como el abuelo era el heredero y luego Oto-san todos ellos tienen el pelo plateado, **menos mal que tengo el pelo negro, no me gustaría ser la heredera** se estremeció con solo de pensarlo. **Pobre Killua con la que se espera, pero tranquilo hermano que aquí estoy yo para salvarte de las garras del mal** buaja jaja jaja se rio con una risa retorcida; **me gustaría ver las caras cuando sepan que Killua no va querer ser el asesino.**

Recoge el libro y los apuntes, los guarda en la estantería con sus demás libros, sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia la de Killua.

Por el camino no se encuentra con nadie **menos mal** suelta un suspiro de alivio por el motivo que aun tenia estar leyendo el libro.

Ya enfrente de la puerta de Killua, abre despacio, asoma la cabeza para ver que no haya nadie, y entra con mas confianza. Va hacia donde esta Killua en la cuna, Se sienta en sillón que tiene enfrente de la cuna, se cruzan las miradas.

Eran las 12:30 la hora de la siesta.

\- mmmmm ¿Qué le podría cantar?- piensa en voz alta

Hace memoria de su vida pasada sobre las canciones de cuna.

VIDA PASADA, PAULA DE 8 AÑOS

Paula esta en los brazos de su madre intentando dormir, María ve que no puede dormir le canta una nana. Con voz suave y baja empieza.

Aquella estrellas de allá

hoy brillará por ti

tus sueños se realizarán

siempre ocurre así

Aquella estrella de allá

tiene una extraña luz,

quizá nunca jamás se irá

si es que la sigues tú.

Brilla estrella, brilla más,

y sobré donde estas

hasta un mágico país

tu me guías por el cielo.

Y cuando vas a dormir

y el día ya se va,

la estrella te iluminará

y siempre brillara.

Cuando termina de cantarla ve a Paula durmiendo con una sonrisa.

PRESENTE, EN LA HABITACIÓN DE KILLUA

Mika sonríe con tristeza al recordar a su madre.

Cierra los ojos respira hondo y empieza.

Aquella estrellas de allá

hoy brillará por ti

tus sueños se realizarán

siempre ocurre así

Aquella estrella de allá

tiene una extraña luz,

quizá nunca jamás se irá

si es que la sigues tú.

Brilla estrella, brilla más,

y sobré donde estas

hasta un mágico país

tu me guías por el cielo.

Y cuando vas a dormir

y el día ya se va,

la estrella te iluminará.

y siempre brillara.

Cuando abre los ojos observa a Killua durmiendo con una sonrisa y sonríe feliz que también le guste la canción.

Suelta un bostezo y estira los brazos para arriba, tapa a Killua y se va haber que hacen sus otros hermanos.

 **Hace cuánto no estoy con Illumi, es hora de visitarlo.** piensa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Illumiiiiiii, illumiiiiiii- con voz cantarina y saltando por el pasillo.

Illumi se estremece, siente que su hermana le esta buscando.

 **Stk, seguro que se aburrió de torturar a Milluki y Killua esta durmiendo, ahora me esta buscando para saber que** pensó con fastidio.

Vamos a Mika buscándolo pero nada, va hacia el despacho de su padre para saber si sabe donde esta.

\- Oto-san ¿sabes donde esta Illumi?- pregunta abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Silva alzo la cabeza de donde proviene la voz de su hija.

\- Estará entrenado-le responde y vuelve otra vez con el papeleo.

La peli negra hace un puchero, soltando un suspiro va donde esta la habitación de Illumi, como no tiene ganas de ir al campo de entrenamiento, hoy va poner la marcha su plan maestro que tenia pensado hace un tiempo y quiere ponerlo practica.

Silva mira por donde se fue y suelta otro suspiro y vuelve otra vez con el papeleo

 **Si pudiera prender fuego** pensó con anhelo para que desaparezca el peor enemigo del hombre.

Vemos a una peli negra en la habitación de su hermano mayor, con una bolsa lleno de senbon con veneno, alambres, tubos pequeños y una cámara pequeña.

 **Bien el primer paso hecho, ahora el segundo paso poner la cámara en algún lugar donde no lo vea y el tercer paso los senbon con el tubo arriba de la puerta con los alambres. Bien manos a la obra.** Pensó con una sonrisa maligna y los ojos brillantes por la travesura.

Pone la cámara entre los libros que están en la mesa de estudios lo enciende, hora el siguiente paso poner los senbon en los tubos, coge una mesa lo lleva donde esta la puerta y encima una silla, sube a la silla pone el tubo en la esquina de la puerta con los alambres los ata, se baja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **bien ahora poner todo en su sitio.** Lo pone todo en su sitio, mira haber si esta todo bien en la habitación.

\- Bien, ahora solo falta Illumi- dice con anticipación por la que se avecina, recoge la bolsa, cuando ya cerrando la puerta mira por ultima vez, haber si dejo algo.

\- Bien no deje nada- dice cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Qué no dejaste?- le pregunta milluki con la boca llena de chips.

\- Uyy que asco, al menos puedes tragar antes de hablar por el amor de Kami y lo que estoy haciendo no te concierne- le contesta con fastidio.

\- A que se lo digo a Illumi que estabas en su habitación- fruncir el ceño por como le habla.

\- Haz lo que quieras- moviendo los hombros.

\- Bien, se lo voy a decir- dice con triunfo, **haber si así le castigan** pensó

\- Amo Milluki, ama Mika su madre les llama para comer- les dice un mayordomo

\- Esta bien Haru- le contesta Mika con una sonrisa, Haru la devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Vamos Millu que Oka-san se enfadara si llegamos tarde- le llama a su hermano.

\- Mmmm bien ya voy- coge un puñado de chips a la boca.

\- Que dije sobre la boca llena- dice con asco ver como están los chips en su boca

 **seguro que ya no comeré chips por culpa de el** pensó con asco

\- Lo que tu digas- ruedo los ojos con fastidio.

Ya dentro de comedor están toda la familia comiendo.

 **Seguro Killua esta en su habitación durmiendo, que suerte tiene** pensó Mila con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Cuando todos están ya en la mesa, de pronto Kikyo habla.

\- Familia, vuestro padre y yo tenemos una noticia que seguro los va encantar- dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y que es?- pregunta Milluki con la boca llena.

\- Milluki, traga luego habla- dice con la voz chillona.

Milluki con una gota de sudor en la frente y traga lo que tiene de comida, Illumi y Mika con sonrisas burlonas y el afila la mirada hacia esos dos de hermanos que tiene.

\- Lo que vuestra madre quiere decir que van a tener un hermano nuevo- dice con una sonrisa Silva.

\- Zeno los felicita a los padres, los hermanos son felices por tener un nuevo miembro en la familia

 **Parece que Alluka es la siguiente** piensa Mika con una sonrisa

Al día siguiente se ve una chica de 5 años saliendo de la habitación de Illumi como un ladrón, mirando hacia la derecha e izquierda **bien no hay moros ala costa** pensó corriendo para su habitación.

En la habitación de Milluki esta el con el ordenar viendo anime.

 **Hay algo que se me olvido, ¿ pero que era ?** Pensó con gran concentración que parecía que estaba teniendo una diarrea

Unos minutos después suelta un suspiro.

 **Seguro que no era nada importante** se encoge los hombros con indiferencia, volviendo lo que esta viendo.

Mika ya su habitación con la puerta cerrada con llave ,conecta la cámara a la tele,se sienta en el sillón con la tele en frente, con las palomitas, coge el mando dándole play, preparada ver a Illumi en vergüenza.

En la tele se ve a Illumi abriendo la puerta, en un segundo esquiva los senbon, coge una que va directo para el ojo y repela con el senbon que lleva, terminado de esquivar todo, busca en su habitación algo inusual y lo encuentra, se dirige para la cámara, lo coge. Lo pone enfrente de su rostro.

\- Hola hermanita tu bienvenida fue divertida, dirás como se que fuiste tu, pues veras es muy fácil. Milluki esta seguramente estando con el ordenador, Killua es un bebé y quedas tú. Espero que te hayas divertido viendo el espectáculo, ten cuidado haber que no te pase nada hermanita – dice todo eso con una cara inexpresiva para luego al final del comentario con una sonrisa maligna.

Y ahí se apaga la cámara.

Mika esta congelada, con la manos lleno de palomitas a medio camino de la boca.

\- NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO- grita con terror con las manos en las mejillas, el perfecto cuadro _el_ _grito_.

Al día siguiente vemos a Mika caminado con paranoia viendo todo que esta a la vista, vamos quien podría culpar la de estar así, Illumi podría poner una trampa en cualquier momento. **Ese Illumi piensa que me podrá ganar ¡ja! Ni en sus sueños, podrá conmigo.** Tranquilizándose así misma. Pero en vano.

Entra al salón para desayunar y ahí ve al su querido hermano tan fresco como una lechuga, no como ella que tiene ojeras tan grande como la montaña Kukuroo, despeinada, parece una muerte viviente.

-Buenos días a todos- les saludo sombría

los demás tenían varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

\- Parece que no has dormido bien Mika- le dice Illimi como si el no tenga la culpa de su estado.

La niña la fulmina con la mirada, por culpa del desgraciado que tiene de hermano no pudo tener su sueño de belleza.

-Mika una dama nunca, NUNCA debe verse así- le regaña Kikyo por ver así.

Ya sentada en la silla con el desayuno ya puesto a la mesa.

\- Pero Oka-san no es mi culpa- sollozo.

\- Seguro que ha estado con el ordenador, luego me lo dice a mi- se mete en conversación el gordo de la familia.

\- TU NO TEMETAS PIG- le grita ya agobiada con todo en asunto.

\- MIKA- le grita Silva.

Se calla indignada a que la griten por culpa de ellos, pero oye se va a vengar, como dicen _quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor._

\- Todos silencio, y a desayunar que tienen entrenamiento- le reguarda el abuelo.

Milluki y Mika se callaron de mala gana, Illumi tiene la cara estoico pero por dentro esta sonriendo con malicia y burla.

Ya terminado el desayuno. Los mayordomos limpiaron los restos de comida.

Solo Kikyo se fue con Killua a la sala, no sin antes Mika le de un beso a Killua en la mejilla de despedida.

Al rato, Silva les llama para empezar el entrenamiento.

\- Venid, vamos a empezar el entrenamiento- Silva

\- Ya vamos Oto-san – los tres al mismo tiempo

Ya ubicados en el área de entrenamiento Zeno les explica cómo entrenarán hoy.

\- Bien, yo entrenaré a illumi, y Silva a Milluki y Mika. - Dijo Zeno, marchándose del lugar junto a Illumi.

\- ¿ A dónde vamos, abuelo?- pregunta Illumi

\- Hoy te dedicarás a perfeccionar tu resistencia, aguantando tu respiración bajo el agua. - Dijo el Abuelo

Ya han llegado a la cascada e Illumi se encuentra excitado por el entrenamiento que le tiene preparado el abuelo.

\- Empieza calentando haciendo unos largos con pesas de 5 kilos en cada mano- Dijo el abuelo

\- ¡Si !- Dijo Illumi

Mientras tanto Silva, Milluki y Mika...

\- Bien, hoy ustedes dos jugarán a un juego, el pañuelo. - Dijo Silva

\- ¿En qué consiste, papá? - Dijo Milluki

\- A eso iba, os pondréis pegados de espalda mirando hacia el lado contrario, andaréis con velocidad constante y recto y cuando yo diga '' YA '' os giraréis y vendréis hacia mí, que estaré parado a una distancia igualada entre vosotros dos, entonces quien llegue primero coge el pañuelo y se dirigirá hacia el cono que veis ahí -Dijo Silva

\- ¿Tan sencillo? -Dijo Mika

\- Jaja, no, os daré un traje especial que pesará 6 kilos, más 1 pesa en cada una de vuestras piernas con 4k para así incrementar vuestra velocidad y equilibrio, para que así os resulte más fácil entrenar cuando crezcáis, y mejoréis vuestras capacidades. Este entrenamiento lo hago pensando un poco más en Milluki ya que es un poco más grueso. -Dijo Silva

\- Por eso te dije que comieras menos, cerdito. -Dijo Mika vacilona.

\- Mika, ya basta. - Dijo Silva

 **Siempre me cortan la diversión, qué vida mas cruel** pensó con tristeza de la dura que es la vida con ella.

Ya pegados de espaldas inician a caminar con el traje puesto. Se mueven aproximadamente 10 pasos cuando Silva les grita ''YA!''

Entonces los dos sprintan como pueden hacia Silva, los dos al límite del cansancio soportando el peso adicional que les añadió Silva llega primero Mika con una ventaja de unos 5 metros.

\- Perdedor. -Le dijo Mika exhausta dirigiéndose hacia el cono.

\- Ahora tienes que arrebatar le el pañuelo a Mika. - Le dijo Silva a Milluki

\- Lo intento, Oto-san. -Le dijo Milluki agobiado y sudando como puerco

\- Llegué, llegué, llegué!.- Dijo Milluki

\- Bien hecho los dos, descansad un poco que lo repetiréis.- Dijo Silva

\- Queee?.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cansados

Mientras tanto con Zeno e Illumi.

\- Ya acabé de calentar, abuelo.- Dijo Illumi

\- De acuerdo, ponte este traje de 10 kilos que te tengo preparado, vas a bucear con él, así mejoraras tu respiración y a la vez tu capacidad de resistencia corporal.

Illumi se pone el traje y se introduce al agua, en agua siente como se hunde, mueve las piernas y las manos intentando no hundirse mas de la cuenta. Pasan los minutos y ya pilla el truco.

Pasan las horas buceando, claro esta que saca la cabeza del agua para poder respirar y así empezar de nuevo.

Ahora ya de noche sobre 21:00 terminan el entrenamiento los dos equipos. Los equipos se dirigen a la mansión para cenar y duchar.

Mika sale del baño ya puesto el pijama que consiste unos short color lila y una camisa de color lila claro. Se nota que le gusta el color lila.

\- Oto-san es un tirano- habla en voz alta sola, solo de pensar el entrenamientos que le da se le pone la piel de gallina. **¿Quien no lo estaría? comida con veneno, aveces no le dan comida, no le dejan dormir no solo un día sino días, le dan con el látigo, que duele que no veas y mas cosas si dice todas las cosas que le hacen estaría toda la noche y día** pensó.

Cuando abre la manta para meterse a la cama, ve una...

\- SERPIENTEEEEEEEE!- grita a todo volumen.

\- ILLUMIIIIIIIIIII TE VOY A MATAR- grita corriendo a la habitación de su hermano.

\- QUE ESTA PASANDO A QUI MIKA- la voz gritona de su se escucha desde su habitación.

Se ve a Mika abriendo la puerta de par en par viendo al chico en pijama que consiste en una camiseta de manga corta y unos piratas de color negro. Illumi parpadea los ojos con inocencia, ve como la peli negra esta con la cara roja de rabia.

\- OS PODEIS CALLAR, QUE QUIERO DORMIR QUE POR LA MAÑANA SALE EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI SERIE FAVOORITA- grita furioso Milluki por no dejar dormir en paz.

\- CALLATE PENDEJO- grita Mika aun furiosa ver como Illumi esta tan pancho sobre la situación.

\- MIKA YA DEJA DE GRITAR QUIERES- grita la madre al oído ya al lado de sus dos hijos.

Illumi y Mika soban las orejas por el tremendo grito que pego su madre.

\- Oka-san, Illumi puso una serpiente en mi cama- replica la niña de cinco años a su madre, haber si castiga a Illumi por lo que hizo.

\- Eso es mentira Oka-san, ¿De donde voy a sacar una serpiente? - le dice con inocencia que ni en vientre de su madre poseía.

\- Pero Oka-san se que fue el, tienes que creerme- ruega a su madre para que la crea.

Kikyo mira a sus hijos con atención. Y toma una decisión.

\- Mika, como no tienes la prueba que fue tu hermano, no le haré nada, así que cada uno a su cama a dormir- declara el veredicto con firmeza.

Mika la mira con horror por no creerla, Illumi los mira con mofa a la peli negra menor.

\- GOTOH- grita Kikyo al mayordomo.

Gotoh aparece en un parpadeo ante Kikyo.

\- Dígame ama Kikyo- le saluda con inclinación de cabeza a Kikyo.

\- Ve a la habitación de mi hija, y deshazte la serpiente que esta en la cama- ordena al mayordomo

\- Como ordena ama Kikyo- se inclina, para a donde se le ordeno.

\- Y Mika- ya la atención a su hija.

La pequeña la mira con fastidio a su madre.

\- Te prohíbo comportarte así, eres una dama recuerda lo. Espero que eso, sea la ultima vez que lo veo. ¿ QUEDO CLARO?- grita con fastidio por poseer una hija así.

\- Y si Oka-san- contesta, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

\- MIKA- chilla con la voz aguda que tiene.

\- Si Oka-san- ahora lo dice con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto.

\- Así me gusta, ahora ve a tu cuarto a dormir, seguro que Gotoh ya retiro la serpiente- le ordena.

Mika se va para su cuarto, maquinando una y mil formas para vengar a su hermano mayor.

\- Illumi tu a dormir ya que es tarde- le recuerda a su hijo mayor.

\- Si Oka-san- le responde con voz plana.

Así todo el problema resuelto. Pasa la noche con todos durmiendo, unos soñando con el poder, dominando el mundo, y otros con que el mundo esta lleno de chocolates y todo el mundo son sus esclavos. Adivinad de quien es el ultimo sueño?

Pasando así los meses. Kikyo ya se le nota el bebé que lleva dentro. Killua ya puede gatear y ya puede decir unas pocas palabras, entre ellas one-san. Illumi y Mika se pelean como siempre. Zeno y Silva los entrenan cada día más difícil.

En día soleado está Mika con Killua encima suya, tumbados en una hamaca, en el patio del los juegos junto con el mayordomo Gotoh.

\- One-san, one-san- le balbucea su hermanito bebé.

\- Dime outoto - le acuna con ternura.

Killua se ríe por las cosquillas que hacen los mechones de su hermana. Mika le sonríe con ternura para su hermanito. De todos su hermanos es el mas favorito. Claro los otros que están por venir también lo serán.

Colorin colorado este capitulo se ha terminado :)

En este capitulo me ayudo mi hermano con las ideas y también escribió el entrenamiento, sin el hubiera tardado un poquito mas jejeje gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

Las Senbon son unas finas y resistentes agujas metálicas que se utilizan para herir con precisión al enemigo en zonas vitales, o inmovilizarlo a distancia. (los senbon salen en el capitulo 7 de Naruto cuando Haku le lanza a Zabuza al cuello engañando así su muerte. )

Pig es cerdo en ingles.

la canción que canta Mika es de peter pan ''Aquella estrella de allá''

Me encanta Killua +.+ ¿a vosotros no?

El siguiente capitulo ya sale Alluka :)

El siguiente espero no tardar mas de la cuenta .

Un abrazo y muchos besos :)


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a tod s perdón por la tardanza pero con el calor no se me venían las ideas pero aquí esta es mas corto que los demás pero tengo una excusa me venia una idea pero una y otra vez pero cada vez peor que el otro , os paso eso alguna vez? pues a mi si y jode mucho, pero al final lo conseguí.

me hico tan feliz que tenga favorito y sigan mi historia ( que grite, cante y baile ) jejeje

Bell: gracias por tu comentario pude seguir adelante contra viendo y marea jeje espero que te guste el capitulo aunque es mas corto.

 **lalalala** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

LALALA así es cuando gritan.

Oto-san es padre.

Oka-san es madre.

One-san es hermana mayor .

Outoto es hermano menor.

Kami es dios.

Bueno, como no se exactamente la edad que tienen voy a decir como lo creo yo.

El orden de los hermanos de la familia Zoldyck en el anime así que ahora de pequeños sabrán que años les llevara con los hermanos. Y también los protagonistas del anime.

Illumi Zoldyck : 22 años

Mika Zoldyck : 17 ( es creación mío)

Milluki Zoldyck: 15 años

Killua Zoldyck : 12 años

Alluka Zoldyck : 11 años

Kalluto Zoldyck : 10 años

Hisoka: 22 años ( le he puesto pues parece que alguien cercado a Illumi )

Leorio Paradinight: 19 años

Kurapika kurta: 17 años ( 12 años cuando la Brigada Fantasma o el Gen'ei Ryodan lo masacró)

Gon Freecss: 12 años .

CAPITULO 4 HORA DE AVENTURA DE LA PEQUEÑA MIKA PARTE 4

2 Meses después en la sala de espera.

Esta la familia zoldyck menos Illumi que esta en misión, llegara mañana por la noche mas no a tardar. Milluki esta jugando al PSP, Zeno y Silva parecen que ya están acostumbrados de los gritos y maldiciones que suelta Kikyo en la sala de partos. Un poco apartado están, Mika esta jugando con Killua distrayéndole con el juego cú-cú. Después dejar el juego empieza hacer cosquillas.

\- Mira, que lindo bebé – haciéndole cosquillas. Killua no para de reír.

\- ONE-SAN, ONE-SAN PAPA, PARAAAAA- grita fuerte, aun riéndose por las cosquillas. Pero Mika siendo como es, no le hace caso y sigue con las cosquillas.

Ya aburridos con el juego, piensa que puede hacer con el tiempo restante que aun falta mucho, para que Alluka nazca.

Coge a Killua en su regazo. Y le pregunta

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento gatito?- Killua asiente con la cabeza feliz de un cuento de su ne-san, son los mejores.

Mika coge el aire, para empezar el cuento.

\- Había un niño, es el menor de 10 hermanos, muchos ¿no?- le pregunta, no espera su repuesta y sigue con la continuación.

Le gustaba hacer bromas a sus hermanos y hermanas. Un día puso pintura sabor a limón en el champú de su hermano mayor, y cuando este salió del baño, se miro al espejo, sus ojos abrieron como platos, tenia el pelo de color verde fosforescente, el hermano tenia la cara de color rojo por cabreo, tanto que salió de la habitación lleno de furia hacia el destino, donde esta su hermano menor, te preguntaras como lo sabe. Fácil el mas pequeño el diablillo de la familia. Bueno por donde me deje... así pues esta tan cabreado que cuando encontró a su hermanito le pego un tortazo en la nuca que se estampo con el piso besándolo y el hermano mayor riéndose de su desgracia. Diciendo eso de pasa por cambiarme el color de pelo con una sonrisa maliciosa pero no contaba que su hermanito tiene un plan de respaldo, como le duele la cara con el tortazo que le dio su hermano es mas fácil trazar el plan. Para un momento a ver si Killua le sigue el cuento. Killua esta muy atento con el cuento. Coge aire para continuar. Entonces el hermano menor pega un grito que se escucho hasta la luna, seguido con un llanto. La madre que estaba en la cocina haciendo la meriendo para sus diez hijos, escucha el llanto desesperado de uno de sus hijos, y cuando sale para el patio ve a su hijo mayor intentando que el menor deje de llorar pero no lo consigue, va hacer cando se a sus hijos ve que el menor tiene la cara de sangre. La madre pego el grito al cielo. El mayor dio un brinco del susto. La madre cogió al pequeño para curar y dijo al mayor que le siga que va cantar los cuarenta el mayor con el pelo verde fosforescente y a cara de miedo parece un duende que le han pillado robando. El mayor le sigue maldiciendo su estupidez y a su hermano. La madre le cura y regaña a su hijo mayor. Y el pequeño lo mira triunfante a su hermano FIN y bien Killua de gusto el cuento - le preguntara con el signo interrogante.

\- SI- con una sonrisa dice y los brazos alzados para arriba.

\- Digo un secreto gatito – dice con aires de misterio. Killua lo mira con intriga.

\- Si haces algo planea un plan con otro plan y otro de otro por si acaso - le pasa su sabiduría a Killua. Killua lo mira con admiración por su sabio consejo. Mika sonríe con orgullo como le mira su hermanito adorable.

Milluki resopla con desdén ante la declaración. Mika la mira mal. Y Milluki de mala gana mira otra vez de nuevo al PSP.

Mika y Killua se han aburrido, ahora Killua esta durmiendo en el pecho de su hermana con una expresión de felicidad. Haber lo que estará soñando tendrá un año pero con la mente de un niño mas de un zoldyck nunca se sabe. Al final como no tiene nada que hacer que mirar como duerme se encogió de hombros y también se durmió abrazando a Killua. Soñando que esta dominado el mundo y todo son sus esclavos haciendo chocolate. Para su Reina.

Zeno y Silva están hablan del nuevo niño que esta por venir. Milluki esta echando humos por los celos. Parece un volcán en erupción.

 **Otro prodigio seguro** \- pensó con amargura. Milluki no es bueno con nada aunque tan solo con 4 años,no mostró habilidades de combate, solo es bueno con la informática y eso a la familia de asesinos. Es un fracaso. Ya que son buenos todos con combate físico. Aunque Illumi en un futuro será un manipulador, también sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Milluki odia mas a Mika. Es una creída, arrogante, manipuladora, estafadora; siempre le estafa para con seguir la paga que le dan cada mes y mas cosas solo espera que no contagien a Killua sus defectos. Sino la mansión será un infierno. no espera, que peor que un infierno que Kami no lo quiera.

Zeno hablando con su hijo de negocios, Milluki pasando otro nivel de su juego y Mika Y Killua aun durmiendo.

Ya pasando las horas, sale la partera de la habitación informando a la familia que la esposa e hija están bien solo que la señora tiene que descansar que fue un parto difícil. Los adulto asienten con la cabeza y le dan las gracias por sus servicios.

\- Milluki despierta los a tus hermano que la niña ya nació – ordena Silva a Milluki.

Milliki de mala gana asiente con la cabeza, pone en pausa el juego. Yendo donde esta sus hermanos. Le da una patada a las costillas a la pelinegra. Que se despierta con un sobre saldo y mira quien es el desgraciado que le despertó de su sueño que estaba a punto de dominar el mundo.

\- Que – pone mala gana. Y mira si Killua se despertó y menos mal que no.

\- ya nació – responde y se va donde su nueva hermana.

\- Sera...- tiene una vena en la frente con molestia de tener un hermano como el.

\- Gatito despierta – susurra al oído con voz dulce. Mika ve como Killua se remueve entre sus brazos, **que monada** chilla en su mente como una fan loca, es como un gatito despertándose.

\- Que pasa One-san – le pregunta restregándose sus ojitos con sus manitas.

\- Kyaaaaa eres una monda – chilla abrazándole pegando su cara contra la suya. Killua tiene varias gotas de sudor en la frente.

\- One-san – le dice con dificultad por el abrazo que le esta dando.

\- Ups perdón – le suelta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero no le pueden culpar, siempre le gusto Killua en el anime y no le podía abrazar, así que ahora aprovecha que esta en vivo y en directo para hacerlo.

Killua le pregunta por qué le ha despertado de su sueño de belleza y a Mika le sale varias gotas de sudor en la parte superior de la cabeza por su hermanito se esta volviendo presuntuoso.

\- Buenooooooo – pone un dedo en el mentón de forma de pensar, y lo recuerda.

\- AAAAHHHH – se poniendo se de pie de un salto.

\- YA NACIO, YA NACIO KILLUA VAMOR A VER NUETRO NUEVO MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA - coge la mano de Killua y se va pitando donde esta su madre y nueva hermana a quien mimar. Killua tiene varias gotas de sudor en la frente por la loca que es su hermana pero aun así le quiere es pequeño pero sabe que su hermana esta loca.

Los demás en la sala tienen varios gotas de sudor en sus cabezas por el comportamiento de su hija mayor y hermana.

Dentro de la habitación se ve a la madre en sus brazos a una pequeña muñequita pelinegra con los ojos cerrados durmiendo pacíficamente sin saber que le espera en el futuro.

\- ¿Y como se llamara? – pregunta Zeno a la nueva madre.

\- Se llamara Alluka, Alluka zoldyck que les parece – les contesta Kikyo **ahora podre hacer a Alluka lo que no pude hacer a Mika** pensó la madre. pobre mujer que no sabe que su bebé será muy especial

\- Me parece bien – dice Silva y los otros asiente con la cabeza ante el nombre.

Illumi esta en el tejado de un rasca cielos, esta viendo a su objetivo cuando en el bolsillo de pantalón de atrás vibra. Saca el móvil viendo que tiene un mensaje de Mika. Abre el mensaje y dice _oye cara estatua el bebé ya nació. ¿ A divina qué? Es una niña de nombre Alluka. Así que date prisa para que veas a tu hermana en persona._ A bajo del texto esta una niña de pelo negro con ojos cerrado y envolviéndola con una manta rosa. Illumi sonríe con ternura pero se fue como vino.

y bien os gusto? espero que si porque me queme los sesos para hacer el capitulo jejeje.

cu-cu : algunos sabéis que juego es pero los que no tiene ni idea os los diré es cuando un adulto esta frente de un niño pequeño dice donde esta mi bebé tapando los ojos con las manos, puedes decir cualquier cosa. cuando quitas las manos de los ojos dice ahí esta mi hermoso bebé y el bebé se ríe. lo que haga el bebé.

os preguntáis por que no salen mucho los de mas personajes es por que quería que este capitulo sea mas de Mika y Killua para estrechar los lazos entre hermanos. pero el próximos saldrán mas los demás.

que os pareció Mika y Killua ?

os aviso que puede que tarde en subir el próximo capitulo uno la falta de ideas y dos que voy a trabajar así que no tendré tiempo pero hare lo que pueda para subirla lo antes posible. y mas largo si puedo, espero que si por que si no me muero ( suelto un suspiro de cansancio ). o me matáis vosotros jejeje .


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a tod s, perdón por la tardanza, no quise tardar mucho pero no me venían ideas, si me venían ideas pero para el futuro osea cuando están en el examen y cosas así. Como os prometí este capitulo es mas largo el otro, espero que lo disfrutéis como yo escribiéndola. :)

Bell: gracias por tu comentario, estoy feliz que te gusto el capitulo de la escena de Mika y Killua. Cuando vi que Killua tenia celos de Gon con la relación de su tía Mito cuando fue a visitar en su caso recordé eso y pues allí esta. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

lily jacson 1313: Hala, espero que no te has muerto jejeje, el capitulo tarde mas de lo que quise pero a qui esta, espero que lo disfrutes como en el anterior.

 **lalalala** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

LALALA así es cuando gritan.

Oto-san es padre.

Oka-san es madre.

One-san es hermana mayor .

Outoto es hermano menor.

Ni-san es hermano mayor.

Kami es dios.

Nani es que

Bueno, como no se exactamente la edad que tienen voy a decir como lo creo yo.

El orden de los hermanos de la familia Zoldyck en el anime así que ahora de pequeños sabrán que años les llevara con los hermanos. Y también los protagonistas del anime.

Illumi Zoldyck : 22 años

Mika Zoldyck : 17 ( es creación mío)

Milluki Zoldyck: 15 años

Killua Zoldyck : 12 años

Alluka Zoldyck : 11 años

Kalluto Zoldyck : 10 años

Hisoka: 22 años ( le he puesto pues parece que alguien cercado a Illumi )

Leorio Paradinight: 19 años

Kurapika kurta: 17 años ( 12 años cuando la Brigada Fantasma o el Gen'ei Ryodan lo masacró)

Gon Freecss: 12 años .

CAPITULO 5 HORA DE AVENTURA DE LA PEQUEÑA MIKA PARTE 5

5 Meses después del nacimiento de Alluka

Se ve una sala oscura con cadenas en las paredes, cuerdas, látigos, vamos una sala de tortura. Y en esa sala se ve dos sombras una mas larga que la otra.

La sombra pequeña esta jadeando y tosiendo sangre, por la lección que esta dando su padre. Y no es una lección de matemática o ciencias, **que daría ahora estar en clases** , no, la esta torturando y por su expresión parece que esta disfrutando. Y ¿ Quieres saber que tortura me esta dando ? Pues esta, que te den descargas de electricidad, que te peguen con látigos de pinchos, que te envenené eso ya esta acostumbrada, pero no a este tipo de veneno mas fuerte, que parece que tu cuerpo este ardiendo en llamas, si quieres saber como vivirás en el infierno con el calor que hace ahí pues que Silva Zoldyck te de el veneno y así sabrás como es vivir en el infierno. Por que no estoy exagerando, de verdad de la buena. No se como Killua lo aguada ni los demás por que yo voy a morir. Para de males virgen como en mi otra vida y mi padre pondrá en la tumba Mika Zoldyck fue buena hermana, pero una vergüenza para la familia Zoldyck

Mis padres y el abuelo soltaran un suspiro de decepción, Illumi se reirá en mi tumba para luego esculpirla, Milluki hará una fiesta de que morí, Killua si llorara y pues Alluka es una bebé que no sabrá que tenia una hermana que le quería con todo su corazón. Suelto un suspiro de cansancio por la familia que me toco. Pero tiene algo de bueno esta el abuelo y mi padre y por supuesto mis tres adorables hermanitos aun que uno no nació. Pero Killua hablara sobre mi como una luchadora que lucho contra mostrous gigantes osea el abuelo y padre.

\- Eso en todo lo que puedes hacer- dijo Silva con los ojos duros viendo como su hija esta intentado ponerse de pie. Pero cayendo otra vez de rodillas. Mika le da una expresión que haría que la mayoría de la gente chillara y huyera con los pantalones mojados pero Silva Zoldyck no es como la mayoría de las personas. No este, sonríe de medio lado con orgullo por la cara que puso su linda hija.

Silva suelta un suspiro de cansancio por el entrenamiento que han echo, pero no esta decepcionado, por primera vez todo el enterramiento de tortura le toca todo junto, que lo a hecho bien.

\- Mika, ya puedes irte a tu cuarto para descansar. Mañana a las cinco de la mañana quiero que este en el campo de entrenamiento. Estoy claro- hablo con autoridad en la ultima parte, viendo como esta por saltar de felicidad de que se termino el entrenamiento. Suelta otro suspiro esta vez por el comportamiento de Mika, es mas vaga que sino fuera que se parece a su esposa y con el carácter suyo y de su padre pensaría que no es su hija pues nadie de su familia es así. Aveces piensa que Mika es un castigo o algo.

\- Si Oto-san- se pone en pie con bastante rapidez saludando como un soltado saludo a su superior.

Mika no espero que su padre le diga algo mas, ella se va pitando dolorida pero va pues sino se va a perder tiempo y tiempo no tiene mucho. Esta ya dentro en su habitación se dirige al baño para bañarse para ir con Killua y Alluka.

Ya bañada se viste un pantalón pirata color miliar con una camita verde oscuro, hace un moño desordenado con el lápiz para que no se caiga.

Killua esta en una la habitación con su madre escuchando con aburrimiento como es ser un asesino profesional. Ya no si quiera la escucha con su voz chillona es para morirse, quiere estar con su Ne-san, ella si que es la mejor le da abrazos, besos y chocolate, no como su familia que siempre hablan de entrenamiento y como tiene que comportase. Suelta otro suspira y reza que venga su Ne-san para salvar le de la tortura que le están aplicando, por que esto si que es tortura.

Kikyo esta súper emocionada, esta hablando como tiene se el asesino perfecto, que el es él heredero de la familia de asesinos, que tiene que ser perfecto, pero nada, que la mujer ni se entera que su heredero quiere morir si le escucha hablar mas sobre el tema.

Pero la suerte esta de parte de Killua cuando se abre las puertas en par en par, entrando Mika con la cara feliz viendo a Killua. Killua revive inmediatamente cuando ve a su Ne-san entrando por la puerta como un ángel bajando del cielo, seguro que le busca. Kikyo por lo contrario esta enfadada. Le a interrumpido la charla que le esta dando a su hijo.

\- Mika ¿ Que crees que estas haciendo ?- le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Puessss- pone cara de pensativa, enfadando la mas a su madre, Mika son ríe con nerviosismo y con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

\- Vengo a recoger Killua de la tortura que seguro que le estas dando- ladea la cabeza para otro lado dando le una imagen dramática. Kikyo le mira mal pues según ella no esta haciendo nada malo y Killua asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo con su Ne-san.

Killua esta por levantarse pero se tensa bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, pero se relaja cuando mira a Mika que le sonríe con ternura con los brazos abiertos invitándole a refugiarse de la mira aterradora de su madre.

Kikyo por otra parte esta furiosa, como se atreve esa mocosa maleducada a coger a Killua de la lección que le esta dando ¡ es el futuro heredero de la familia Zoldyck ! Esto no puede ser así. Tiene que hacer algo antes que Mika le malcrié a Killua con sus ideas.

Mika por otra parte le sonríe con burla en su cabeza por joder a su madre pero por fuera sonríe con ternura para su adorable hermano.

\- Killua si te vas- Kikyo no termina la frase cuando la voz de su hija suena en la habitación.

\- Oka-san, por favor puede venir Killua para pasar tiempo conmigo ya que contigo paso mucho tiempo y Killua necesita descansar de las lecciones que das, seguro tanda información se le va olvidar- le dice a su madre con la carita angelical. Kikyo mira a los ojos con desconfianza. Mika nunca dice por favor sin una buena razón.

Kikyo mira hacia Killua que esta ansioso estar con su hermana. Suelta un suspiro y de mala gana admite que puede que Mika tenga razón, a estado con Killua desde las 10:00 de la mañana y ya son las 15:00 de la tarde.

\- Esta bien, puedes irte con Mika, Killua- ladea la cabeza para otro lado con dignidad.

Mika sonríe con triunfo y Killua se echa a correr hacia los brazos de su hermana. Con la cara feliz que se va lejos de su madre.

Cuando Killua salta en los brazos de Mika esta la coge con un poco de dificultad por las heridas del entrenamiento pero disimula con una risa para que Killua no lo note. Que sea pequeño no significa que no se percata cuando algo pasa.

\- Y bien peque ¿ Qué quieres hacer ?- le pregunta después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mmmm... no se- eso es lo ultimo que escucho de su hijos saliendo de la habitación.

Esta suelta un suspiro de cansancio y se va para su habitación a descansar un rato y pensar para que Mika no contagie a Killua su carácter. Killua tiene que ser manejable, no como Mika que hace lo que quiere.

Vemos en la cama de Mika tumbada con Killua y Alluka que por el camino le recogieron para ir después en su habitación contándoles historias de su mundo, a Killua que le encantan y e Alluka que le escucha con mucha atención. **Que adorable son** chilla en su mene como una fan que ve su artista favorito. Recuerda como han robado a Alluka de su habitación para tenerla aquí con ellos en la cama tumbados juntos.

Flash back...

\- Mmmm... no se- le contesta feliz de la vida de estar lejos de su madre.

\- Que te parece si cogemos a Alluka y vamos a mi habitación y os cuento un cuento ¿ne?- le prepone su idea. Gatito que tiene en sus brazos asiente feliz de tener a su hermana menor.

\- Pues vamos- dice con emoción por la nueva aventura que esta por tener con Killua.

Ya cerca de la habitación de Alluka. Killua esta de puntillas junto a Mika. Ambos mirando lado a lado para ver si hay alguien a la vista.

\- Ne-san no hay nadie-le susurra bajito a su Ne-san con emoción.

Mika asiente con la cabeza para que Killua sepa que le a escuchado. Despacito abren la puerta y lo que escuchan es una melodía cuna y Alluka esta tumbada en la cuna miran el móvil girando sobre su cabeza, ladea la cabeza al sonido de la puerta y ve a dos personitas que conoce muy bien, alza las manos para que le saquen de la cuna.

Mika y Killua entran al cuarto, ven a Alluka alzando las manos para levantar la, Mika gustosa le cumple el capricho. Alluka feliz estando en los brazos de su Ne-san.

Killua celoso mira al otro lado con un puchero, Mika dándose cuenta de la actitud de mini peli plata.

\- Cariño siempre estaré contigo ¿si?-le tranquiliza con una caricia en la cabeza. Killua mira a su Ne-san y asiente, luego mira e Alluka que le mira feliz. Este sonríe feliz de tener unas hermanas como ellas, la peli negra mayor ve a su hermanos feliz y son ríe feliz, por que sabe que no siempre sera así pero hará todo para que tengan recuerdo felices

así como entraron, salieron.

Fin de flash back...

\- ¿Y luego que paso ?- pregunto obviamente Killua.

\- ¿Tu que crees?- le devuelve la pregunta. Killua frunce el ceño.

-Que vivieron felices para siempre- contesta aun con el ceño fruncido, por el cuento de la cenicienta.

\- Eso nunca se sabe Killua, los cuantos siempre terminan así, pero el verdadero desafió es cuando están casados- le da su sabiduría aunque nunca estuvo casada y con novios, pues ella prefería ver series, salir con amigos y tener las notar aceptables para que su madre no le castigue. pero en las películas de drama eran para eso. Para informarte.

\- ¿ Así ?- tiene una interrogación asomando por la cabeza.

\- Si, pero te lo diré cuando tengas novias o cuando te cases- le dice antes que diga otra pregunta. Pero si fuera por ella Killua nunca tendría novia, seguro que querrán preñarse para atraparlo para siembre y Killua sufrirá en un matrimonio no deseado y eso no. primero muerta que Killua sufra, primero su futura novia tiene que pasar unas cuantas pruebas, para aceptarla en la familia. **Pero espero que eso nunca llegue** suelta un suspiro por no saber que clase de mujer le tocara a Killua o a lo mejor no tiene o tiene un matrimonio arreglado aunque eso no sabe. **por que en el anime termino cuando tenían 13 años, pero haré lo que pueda para que sea feliz a mis dos hermanitos. Esa es mi promesa de hermana mayor y lo voy a cumplir.** Pensó con firmeza.

Killua frunce el ceño por que no le dice por que no son felices, pero bueno si su Ne-san dice que lo dirá cuando sea mayor entonces le dirá solo tiene que esperar un año o dos. Asiente con la cabeza con entendimiento. Mika les mira con ternura a sus dos hermanitos. **Son tan lindos** pensó con ternura.

Alluka esta con los ojos abiertos escuchando lo que están diciendo sus hermanos. Esta bosteza, ser un bebe cansa que ella sabe muy bien. Mika ve eso y le dice a Killua si quiere que le cante una nana para dormir la siesta este asiente con la cabeza que también esta un cansando con la tortura de su Oka-san y el cuento que le contó su Ne-san.

 **Bien a qui vamos** coge aire y con voz suave y baja empieza.

Aquella estrellas de allá

hoy brillará por ti

tus sueños se realizarán

siempre ocurre así

Aquella estrella de allá

tiene una extraña luz,

quizá nunca jamás se irá

si es que la sigues tú.

Brilla estrella, brilla más,

y sobré donde estas

hasta un mágico país

tu me guías por el cielo.

Y cuando vas a dormir

y el día ya se va,

la estrella te iluminará

y siempre brillara.

Y cuando termina la nana mira a sus dos adorables hermanitos con los ojitos cerrados y con una sonrisa. Esta son ríe a la imagen que tiene en frente de sus ojos. Coge una manta que esta al lado de su cuerpo para taparlos para poder dormir ella también.

Pasan las horas mientras tanto vemos que hacen los otros miembros de la familia.

Zeno esta en su despacho viendo una película de terror en la pantalla grande al frente del escritorio.

\- AAAAAAAAHHHHH POR FAVOR NO ME MATES, POR LO MAS QUIERAS- se escucha la voz de una joven gritando y suplicando por su vida.

\- JAJAJAJAJA CON QUIEN CREES QUE ESTAS TRATANDO HIJA DE TU- el asesino no termino la frase cuando una roca dio a su cabeza.

Zeno suelta un suspiro de decepción de la película. Que asesino grita cuando mata, de verdad ya ni siquiera hay películas buenas. Apaga la televisión y mira el informe que hizo su nieto mayor.

Silva esta en su sala sentado en su sillón leyendo un libro de comedia.

\- JAJAJAJAJA- **que bueno esta este libro, haber si Mika quiere también leerlo.** Lo que nadie sabe es que Mika y el tienen algo en común, son los libros da igual de que genero se trate, ellos leen si les gusta le comentan al otro para que lo lea.

Illumi esta en su habitación sentado en la silla con la cabeza gacha, pensando en su próximo movimiento con Mika. Pero no se le ocurre nada. Pero algo se le ocurrirá eso seguro como que se llame Illumi Zoldyck.

Milluki esta en su habitación mirando embobado y sonrojado viendo un anime de chicas semi desnudas peleando entre ellas.

\- No, no, no, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO- cae de la cama con una nube de depresión en su cabeza.

Se acerca a la televisión con una rapidez que dejaría sorprendidos a toda su familia.

\- POR QUE, POR QUEEEEEEEEE HAS MUERTO MELIIIIIIIIIII POR QUEEEEEEEEE- no puede creer que su personaje favorito murió por la que lucha por la paz.

Ya han pasando los meses, toda la familia esta en el parque sobre un mantel grande del patio que ellos tienen.

\- Niños- les llama a sus hijos pero nada así que lo intenta otra vez.

\- Niños- sube un poco mas el volumen, pero nada que no le hacen ni puto caso.

\- NIÑOS HACERME CASO, QUE OS HE LLAMODO POR LAS BUENAS PERO NADA Y LO UNICO QUE QUERIA DECIRLOS QUE VAIS A TENER UNA HEMANO O HERMANA, QUEDO CLARO- grito ya harta que nadie le hacia caso. Pero nadie les puede culpar, aveces los niños piensan que vio su Oto-san en Oka-san. Es un misterio para los chicos.

Silva estaba leyendo las noticias del mundo exterior

Illumi estaba haciendo una llave a Mika con una sonrisa maligna, Milluki estaba jugando a Pokémon en la PSP, Killua contando un cuento a Alluka y Alluka escuchando con atención a su Ni-san, cuando escucharon el grito que pego su madre casi les sale el corazón. Pasaron unos 10 segundos para procesar la información que dio Kikyo.

Silva se quedo casi sordo por el tremendo grito que pego su esposa.

Illumi se cayo en cima de Mika, Milluki se le escapo un pokémon, Killua se quedo sin habla y Alluka parpadeo varias veces.

\- NANIIIIIIIII- gritan todos.

Bueno que tal estuvo el capitulo?

sino sebes lo que es el móvil cuna pues es : un entremetimiento para bebés consiste en un mástil curvo del que cuelgan unas cuentas figuras de colores que se mueven o dan vueltas alrededor de él. Algunos tienen sonido.

Os sombren dio Sillva leyendo sobre comedia jejeje quería que fuera algo diferente ;)

Milluki desde los 6 añitos todo un pervertido viendo anime de chicas semi desnudas jejejeje pobre murió su personaje malvado favorito :(

que estará pensado Illumi, a decir verdad ni yo lo se ( suelto un suspiro, Illumi es mas difícil de escribir de lo que pensé, estoy seguro que Kalluko sera igual de difícil pero haré lo que pueda )

que os pereció la relación de hermanos Mika, Killua y Alluka?

el próximo capitulo nacerá Kalluko, ya estarán todo los hermanos de la familia jeje Silva parece que no se cansa hacer bebés jejeje menos mal que ya no hay mas bebés.

espero vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas. Y espero no tardar mucho para el próximo.

Muchos besos y abrazos a tod s. ustedes que me hacen tan feliz.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola chic s como estáis? He tardada mas de la cuentas, he tenido problemas personales y por eso tarde tanto, hice el capitulo mas largo de lo normal, espero que os guste como a mi escribirla. Bueno a qui os dejo el capitulo que lo disfrutéis :)**

 **Llily jackson: Me alegra que te gustara la relación de los tres hermanos jejeje bueno pero en un futuro tal vez Killua tenga alguien a quien amar o tal vez no?¿ es un misterio incluso para mi. Espero que este capitulo también lo disfrutes como el anterior :)**

 **Vanessa: Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este capitulo también te guste :)**

 **lalalala** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

LALALA así es cuando gritan.

Oto-san es padre.

Oka-san es madre.

One-san es hermana mayor .

Outoto es hermano menor.

Ni-san es hermano mayor.

Kami es dios.

Nani es que

Bueno, como no se exactamente la edad que tienen voy a decir como lo creo yo.

El orden de los hermanos de la familia Zoldyck en el anime así que ahora de pequeños sabrán que años les llevara con los hermanos. Y también los protagonistas del anime.

Illumi Zoldyck : 22 años

Mika Zoldyck : 17 ( es creación mío)

Milluki Zoldyck: 15 años

Killua Zoldyck : 12 años

Alluka Zoldyck : 11 años

Kalluto Zoldyck : 10 años

Hisoka: 22 años ( le he puesto pues parece que alguien cercado a Illumi )

Leorio Paradinight: 19 años

Kurapika kurta: 17 años ( 12 años cuando la Brigada Fantasma o el Gen'ei Ryodan lo masacró)

Gon Freecss: 12 años .

CAPITULO 6 HORA DE AVENTURA DE LA PEQUEÑA MIKA PARTE 6

Estoy en mi habitación dando vueltas y vueltas o me siento en la cama viendo el techo blanco, tendré que pintarla de azul oscuro y pegar estrellas que se ilumina en la oscuridad, os preguntareis porque estoy aquí y no fuera con mis 3 hermanos jugando o contando historias pero nooooooooooo estoy aquí castigada en mi habitación pero no solo eso también castigada sin comer 2 días, si señores estoy castigada y todo gracias a mi querido hermano mayor, notase el sarcasmo en la ultima frase. Os preguntáis por que. Pues todo comenzó ese maldito día.

Mika mira un punto imaginario recordando ese día... ese día.

Mika junto sus dos hermanos menores están en la habitación de nuevo miembro de la familia. Si chicos estoy en la habitación de Kalluko tiene como 8 meses de nacido y es súper lindo, pero ahora que recuerdo en el anime si Killua no dijo que tiene 4 hermanos juraría que era una chica, pobre niño, pero estando yo aquí haré que al menos se comporte como un chico. Bueno estamos sentando cerca de la cuna-cama contándole a Kalluko como es nuestra familia. Se lo cuenta ahora que tiene un poco mas de conciencia.

\- Illumi es raro, tu aléjate de el que seguro se te pegara lo raro- dice Mika con una expresión súper seria y Killua dándole la razón a su Ne-san.

\- Milluki es pervertido y un glotón- dice.

\- Le llamamos pig- le ayuda a Ne-san con el relato.

\- Mmm.. Killua es súper tierno y muy bueno.- Killua se sonroja por como le describe su Ne-san.

\- Alluka es muy linda y muy buena, te encantara jugar con ella- asiente varias veces dándose la razón.

\- Haber quien queda- murmura para si.

\- ¡Ah ya se! falta nuestro abuelo y nuestro padres- como se le pudo olvidar, niega con la cabeza por la despistada que es.

\- Bueno el abuelo es muy bueno aunque es estricto en los entrenamientos, Oto-san esta bien no bueno ni malo esta ahí, ahí, pero nuestra Oka-san si esta loca remate, seguro que tanto matar se soltó unas cuentas tornillos- Killua y Alluka asiente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con lo dicho.

\- Y Ne-san es bella y bueno siempre puedes ir a su cama a dormir si tienes miedo de la oscuridad- dice Killua a Kalluko pues Mika no dijo nada de si misma y Alluka asiente con la cabeza.

Mika ve como sus dos adorables hermanitos le describen, se con tiene ganas de chillar y darles un abrazo, pero no lo logra.

\- Kyaaaa, son tan monos los dos- les da un abrazo doble, Killua y Alluka se están poniéndose azul, no pueden respirar de estar muy apretados.

\- Ne.. ne-s... Ne-san no podemos respirar.- dice Killua poniéndose mas azul.

\- Upss – sonríe con nerviosismo.

\- Pero no me culpen, son unas monadas- hace un puchero.

Killua y Alluka tienen varias godas de sudor en la frente.

\- Bubububu buuuuu- balbucea el bebé de la familia.

Los tres hermanos giran al a vez la cabeza en la dirección del sonido, viendo como Kalluko intenta llamar la atención que pareció se han olvidado de el y eso no. así que pues ese es su, balbuceaba agitando las manos de arriba y bajo.

Los tres lo mira con ternura pero Alluka mas de curiosa por saber que dice su hermano pequeño.

\- Ne-san ¿le cantaras la canción de cuna que nos cantaste a nosotros de pequeños?-le pregunto curioso Killua, pues Mika canta como los ángeles. Alluka asiente la cabeza varias veces para que cante.

\- Pero si aun son pequeños- les dice con burla.

Killua lo mira furioso por la burla.

\- ¡No soy pequeño!- piso el suelo con el pie dándole mas énfasis del pequeño.

\- Claro que no eres pequeño, si pareces un duende-con una sonrisa burlona

Killua asiente con la cabeza porque su Ne-san dándole la razón de que no es pequeño. Pero piensa un momento lo del duende. Y lo mira furioso de nuevo, por que vio en los cuentos infantiles que los duendes no mide mas de medio metro.

\- Ya... ya...- levanta las manos en son de paz. Viendo como Killua se pone rojo, parece que se va explotar, y si explota a ella le matan y no gracias, morir una vez es suficiente al menos esta vez quiere perder la virginidad,si es con Kurapika mejor, es tan lindo, se sonroja de solo de pensarlo el y ella desnudos en una cama. Sacude la cabeza quitando esos pensamiento, primero haber si Kurapika se enamora de ella. Ve como Killua le que da viendo raro. Pero asiente aun con desconfianza.

\- ¿Bueno vas cantar Ne-san?-pregunta Alluka con impaciencia.

Mika le dio un tic en el ojo, por como le tratan, ya ni respeto tienen a sus mayores, espero que al menos Kalluko no le trate así, pero con la madre que se cargan, ese deseo se va por el retrete.

\- Hmp- cruzando de brazos, ladeando la cabeza para otro lado.

\- Ne-san- cantaron el dúo de hermanos. Mika suelta un suspiro, esto de cantar cuando son unos bebés para una tradición. Aun que ya le canto cuando es mas pequeño como de un mes o algo así.

\- Ok ok ok, ya voy par de diablillos-dice Mika con una sonrisa. Que haría sin ellos, seguro que la vida seria mas aburrida. Mas en esta familia que no saben divertirse.

Los niños se acomodan junto a la cuna-cama para escuchar como canta. Y Kalluko parece entender y para de balbucear y mira atentamente a su hermana mayor. Su plan salio a perfección sonríe con alegría.

Mika coge aire y con melodiosa empieza a cantar.

Aquella estrellas de allá

hoy brillará por ti

tus sueños se realizarán

siempre ocurre así

Aquella estrella de allá

tiene una extraña luz,

quizá nunca jamás se irá

si es que la sigues tú.

Brilla estrella, brilla más,

y sobré donde estas

hasta un mágico país

tu me guías por el cielo.

Y cuando vas a dormir

y el día ya se va,

la estrella te iluminará

y siempre brillara.

Cuando termina de cantar abre los ojos y ve como Kalluko tiene una sonrisa durmiendo, Killua y Alluka con los ojos cerrados sonriendo, parecen estar relajados por la voz de la peli negra.

\- ¿Y bien os gusto?- les pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- Siiiii- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Kalluko suelta un suspiro y los tres hermanos giran la cabeza hacia el, lo miran con ternura, Kalluko chupando el dedo gordo con el puño cerrado. Era tan mono, ojala que siempre fuera un bebé.

\- Bueno vayámonos pa que Kalluko pueda dormir en paz- susurro Mika a los dos niños, que asistieron.

Ahora vemos al trió saliendo de puntillas, Mika abre la puerta para ver si hay moros a la costa.

\- Código azul- el código significa que no hay peligro. El mini peli plata asiente ante la confirmación de su Ne-san, coge la mano de Alluka para que no se que de atrás.

Ya fuera, cierran la puerta con cuidado. Os preguntareis por que siempre entran así en los dormitorios como si fueran ladrones; y la respuesta es simple, es por su querida madre piensa que puede que el niño se contagie según ella de su estupidez. Pero como esta loca ni caso hacen, aunque quiere tratar con Killua mas y eso Mika no puede permitir.

\- ¿Ne-san nos cantas mas canciones ?- pregunta dulcemente Alluka jalando le el pantalón.

\- Mmm... queeeeee, estoy cansada Alluka- se queja la peli negra, pero viendo el adorable puchero que hace junto a Killua como negadlo, pero piensa que un instrumento seria mejor y los niños podrían aprender a tocar. Pero como no tiene, debe preguntar a su padre haber si le deja, con las cosas que hizo puede que su madre intervenga para joderla. Ojala que no este en el estudio de su padre.

\- ¿Niños que les parece que pregunto a Oto-san para que me compre un piano y a si canto y vosotros también aprendéis?- les pregunta con la ceja alzada. Los dos piensa un momento los pros y los contras y ganan los pros. Bueno mas bien Killua lo pensó por que Alluka dijo que inmediatamente.

\- Siii vamos Ne-san- le coge de la mano a de Alluka y de Mika. La hermana niega la cabeza por como son sus dos hermanitos. Pero mejor así por que si no seria muy aburrida la vida y que mejor que la locura pero no al grado de su madre claro esta.

Los tres van al despacho de Oto-san, abren la puerta del despacho a los tres les cae una gota por la cabeza por la pantalla que tienen en frente. Su Oto-san de toda la vida esta tendido en el suelo como una estrellas del mar, con un montón de papeles esparcidos por el suelo. parece que esta muerto o dormido. Killua mira a su padre y luego a Mika, le recorre escalofrió por la espalda. que tiene un brillo siniestro en los ojos, le da pena su Oto-san. Suelta un suspiro por la que se avecina.

Mika como la hija buena que es, se acerca a su Oto-san y le da una patada en la costillas. Silva se levanta tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio, se estable mejor viendo que solo son sus hijos pero Mika esta aquí y seguro que lo saldrá caro, aunque es una niña de casi 8 años tiene mente sádica, es sarcástica, le gusta humillar a los demás. Recuerda que una cena con unos socios que son asesinos también, humillo al hijo de este, el pobre chico, según su padre quedo traumatizado. Ve como sus hijos se parte de risa a su costa. Suelta un suspiro para eso tiene hijos para que serian de el, noten el sarcasmo.

Silva como que no paso nada, se sienta en el escritorio y mira sus retoños que aun se estaban partiendo de risa, tose para llamar la atención y nada y tose mas fuerte, ahora si le prestan atención pero aun una que otra risa sale.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren?- les pregunta.

\- ¿Jeje...pues si me podrías comprar un piano?- le pregunta batiendo las pestañas con inocencia que ni de feto tuvo.

Killua y Alluka pone ojitos como el gato con botas, para que le comprara el piano.

Silva les mira determinada mente, de Alluka a Mika.

Como nunca pide nada que no se han libros.

Los niños están nerviosos pero lo disimulan muy bien, bueno menos Alluka esta en el mundo juguetelandia. Pero nadie se dio cuenta que había un intruso espiando.

\- Bueno...esta bien encargare el piano para que lo traigan lo antes posible. ¿Qué modelo quieres?-le pregunta curioso.

\- Pues me da igual, pero quiero un que sea portátil - esta le responde feliz, de tener el piano. En su vida pasada tocaba muy bien el piano y ahora puede tocar otra vez y encima para sus hermanitos.

Killua también esta feliz, su Ne-san tocara para el y también para sus hermanitos.

Alluka salio de su mundo de juguetelandia cuando su Oto-san dio el veredicto. Se puso muy feliz.

Y bueno Illumi que estaba espiando tras la puerta se le ocurrió un plan, no podía esperar para ver el resultado final.

Illumi se fue a preparar el plan maestro, tiene una sonrisa maligna para luego reír como un desquiciado mental.

Los tres hermanos felices salen del despacho para ir a jugar.

Una semana paso desde que el permiso de su padre para que comprara el piano. Hoy llegara el pedido.

Y ahí entra Illumi.

Pidió el permiso a su padre a recoger el piano, pues ahora esta en la azotea esperando que te-legible llegue, esta impaciente pues aunque es un chico con mucha paciencia, hoy no lo era, quería ver la cara de Mika cuando abriera el paquete. Se ríe como psicópata y justo en ese momento llega el te-legible. Le paga lo que debe, coge el paquete y se lo lleva al cuarto de Mika.

Se fue para su habitación a recoger una caja llena de arañas pero no cualquiera arañas sino una que se llama hobo spider.

Ya en el cuarto de Mika. abrió el paquete que contiene las arañas y también la del piano. Echo todas las arañas en el paquete del piano para luego cerrarla como estaba.

Mira como esta el paquete y es como lo traían. No hay nada que lo delate. Asiente con la cabeza satisfecho con sigo mismo.

Esconde la caja que antes era de las arañas. Llama a un sirviente que le avise a Mika que su piano esta en su habitación. Este asiente ante la orden. Fue a llamar a su ama.

Illumi ya puesto el plan sube en la esquina de la pared atrás de la puerta, así Mika no le ve ni note su presencia. Bien ahora solo falta que entre y habrá el paquete, así vera la cara en primera fila.

Mika esta molesta, no, esta furiosa su querido abuelo le quito a Killua y su madre a Alluka, esos padres les gusta molestarla, primero le entrenan pero ni eso se le puedo llamar entrenar, es entrar en el infierno y salir de allí, pero lo luego viene su madre que esta mas allá que acá osea que esta pirada le quito a Alluka diciéndole voz chillona que no puede estar mucho tiempo con ella para que Alluka no sea igual que yo, yo, osea ni que fuera aquí una psicópata que le quiere robar su cuerpo para ser inmortal como orochimaru, hmp pero parece que su madre no le quiere, que culpa tengo yo de haber nacido en esta familia, podría nacer siendo la hermana de Gon o en clan de Kurapika así seria su prometida y salvar al clan de las arañas, y en el examen de cazador adoptaría a Killua y a Gon como mis hermanos y claro que después de conocer a Alluka y a Kalluko también serian mis hermanos, bueno pero al menos su padre y abuelo si le quieren a su manera pero le quieren eso cuanta, ¿no?

Ya dando vueltas en el parque que Killua y yo jugábamos, se sienta a meditar sobre el futuro, como salvar al clan de Kurapika , pero no sabe como, en anime no dice en que ubicación esta, solo se que cuando eso ocurra Kurapika tendrá 12 años igual que yo, ahora tengo casi 8 queda 4 años para que mueran.

\- Bien en esos 4 años a investigar la ubicación, se a dicho- declara con una sonrisa, para que luego pueda decir que a echo todo lo que pudo.

En eso llega Hugo con la noticia que el piano esta en su habitación.

\- GENIAL, AYA VOY MI AMOR QUE MAMI ESTARÁ CONDIGO EN SEGUIDA -chillando, sale pitando para su habitación dejando una nube de polvo detrás suya. Y no le culpen que hace años que no toca el piano y así habrá algo de su vida pasada que le recuerde a su madre ya que ella fue que le enseño.

El pobre Hugo se quedo ahí tieso con los ojos de plato y la boca abierta.

Abrió la puerta con entusiasmo para ver a su bebé, y allí esta en la caja para que venga su mami le abra y acariciarla con los mimos que se merece.

No se da cuenta que Illumi esta viendo todo con la sonrisa malvada.

Mika abre e paquete con entusiasmo. Y cuando lo habré ve cosas pequeñas moviendo sobre los teclados. Illumi esta impaciente por la acción. Mika ve mas de cerca para ver lo que son esa cositas pequeñas que se mueven.

\- ARAÑAS- chilla, se cae de sopetón sobre su trasero del tremendo susto que se pego.

Illumi que se cae del techo de la risa, no podía parar de reír de la cara que puso Mika sabia que tenia pavor a las arañas. Y que mejor forma de recordarlas a Mika sobre su fobia, junto el regalo que ella deseaba.

Mika esta que echa humos, pero vamos que Illumi no va cumplir los 13 años por que lo va a matar y así también ara el favor al mundo de deshacer de alguien como el.

Ella odia a las arañas en su vida pasada sus primos le encerraron en el armario durante una hora con un montón de arañas. Según ellos para que sea al quien en la vida, pero eso ella no sabe en que le ayudara en la vida, y así obtuvo el miedo a esos bichos. Y parece que el miedo también lo trajo a este mundo.

Mika ve como Illumi se esta tronchando a su costa. Ve su espada al lado de la cama. Una espada recta de dos filos con diamantes de zafiro en la empuñadura con la vaina echo especialmente para su espada. Ve rápido donde su espada la desvaina y va sobre la cabeza de Illumi este mira como Mika echa humos por la cabeza y con la espada en alta, seguro para decapitarlo. En el ultimo segundo lo esquiva y así una y otra y otra vez.

\- Tiene que estar tranquila, así no vas a poder ni hacerme un rasguño- dice todo tranquilo del mundo. Como no estuviera esquivando una espada afilada que un solo movimiento corta como un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Mika con el comentario se puso aun mas furiosa. Siente algo en las piernas, mira hacia abajo y ve, lo que ve es, que no puedo creer como el destino lo odio pero lo ODIA. Una de la arañas esta en el pie subiendo.

\- Kyaaaaaaa, QUITAMELO,QUITAMELOOOOOO- grita, dando vueltas en circulo como una posesa. Illumi le que da viendo con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

Ya cometió su misión personal es hora de irse. Se va dejando a Mika dando vueltas y vueltas como los perros persiguiendo su cola.

Cuando la araña se fue volando de la patada que dio al aire. Se tranquilo y ve donde estaba su hermano, ahora ya no esta para cortarle la cabeza.

Vuelve a tener la cabeza roja de furia. Coge la espada que lo tiro cuando tenia al bicho. Y va a por su hermano.

Illumi sabe que Mika lo va a buscar se fue donde su madre. Diréis por que no con su padre es por que a su padre le gusta lo que hace Mika pero con su madre seguro estará de su parte.

Mika va corriendo por el pasillo con la espada en la mano. Primero entra en su dormitorio, lo abre de una patada. No esta. El siguiente de Milluki solo ve a Milluki comiendo como un cerdo leyendo manga, pero este ni enterado de lo que pasa. Se va al siguiente. Seguro de los niños no esta. Pero por si acaso va al de Killua lo abre con cuidado no se vaya a romper, no se lo perdonaría romper cosas de Killua. Y nada. Por donde se medio el travestí. Va a la carga con mucha mas fuerza que antes. Ahí esta el despacho de su padre lo abre con cuidado, claro esta. Que su padre hace la vista gorda de que hace, eso no significa que no le castigue cuando le conviene.

Ahí tampoco esta.

\- ¿Oto-san sabes donde esta Illumi?- le interroga con una sonrisa tensa.

Silva esta sentado en su sofá gigante con Luki, levantar una ceja ante la pregunta y le resbalo una gota en la frente ante la pantalla que tiene en frente suya. Mika con la espada al aire como si fuera a cortar en dos al quien. Con el pelo echo como el nido de los pájaros, la ropa mal colocada y su expresión el de un asesino en serie. Esa expresión le gusta pero mejor que no expresa nada.

\- Primero esta bien la expresión que tienes, pero mejor que no muestras nada salvo si quieres mostrar que se han tus ojos para que sea lo ultimo que vea tu victima. Segundo un asesino no debe ir como un vagabundo eres un Zoldyck ante todo y tercero no se donde esta Illumi- termina todo el discurso para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Mika ve como da el discurso. Lo que mas quería era saber es donde esta el travestí psicópata que tiene de hermano. Y lo dice el ultimo como si supiera que se iba a ir en cuando diera la respuesta que deseaba. Asiente con la cabeza con lo que dijo. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y con el aura asesina redondeado su cuerpo de 8 años. Se va donde no quería ir. Donde su madre lunática.

Ahora va caminando pero a paso firme donde se va a desatar la cuarta guerra mundial.

Con la cabeza en alta, los ojos tapado por el flequillo y la espada abajo pero sosteniendo firmemente

llegando a su destino respira hondo, y abre. Ahí esta el desgraciado sentado junto a Alluka y en frente su madre ablando con la vos chillona que se rompería los cristales.

Illumi ve como se abre la puerta apareciendo Mika con la espada. Sabe que las tiene de ganar. Primero ahí esta Alluka y Mika nunca haría nada que le lastimara y segundo esta su madre.

Kikyo ve su hija, se horroriza por como esta vestida.

Alluka esta súper feliz que su Ne-san esta aquí.

\- Como te atreves de estar en frente a mi así como estas- chilla apuntado con el abanico.

Mika ruedo los ojos lo que faltaba la Reina de Inglaterra le diera lecciones de vida.

Mika explica el porque. Lo cuenta todo y sabes ¿lo que dice?

\- No seas quejica, un asesino no haría ese escándalo lo cual tu hiciste. Un asesino no debe caer a una trampa fácilmente como lo hiciste tu. Y mira que PINTAS QUE LLEVAS PERO QUE TE ENSEÑE YO. ¿HE? NINGUN DE MIS HIJOS VA A TENER ESTAS PINTAS ¿ME OYES? AHORA CASTIGADA DOS DÍAS EN TU HABITACIÓN Y TAMBIÉN SIN COMER. AHORA VE QUE NO TE QUIERO VER.- grita como una posesa. Los niños tienen tapado los oídos ante el tremendo grito que se pego.

La pelinegra con espada, lo mira indignada por como le trata. Eso es injusto, cierra la boca por que sabe si dice algo mas es capaz de castigar la mas tiempo y eso no puede tolerar. Ahora comprende por que Killua se escapo a los 12 años y no después cuando fuera mas mayor. Ella no puede irse, sus hermanos le necesitan mas que nunca. Ve a Illumi que se mofa ante su situación le despide con la mano para que se fuera como un perro. Aprieta los labios para no cantar los 40, sujeta con mayor fuerza la espada para no cortar en dos a su despreciable que tiene de madre. Que le mira con impaciencia. Respira hondo, tranquilizándose. El buda le tiene que dar una medalla por su paciencia. Le da un beso a Alluka.

\- Luego jugamos ¿ne?-le sonríe con cariño es su única hermana después de todo y merece mucho cariño del mundo.

Alluka asiente con tristeza pero sonríe para que Ne-san no se preocupe.

Esta se va pero antes de irse dice.

\- Mika Zoldyck se va para no volver- escupe el suelo y cierra la puerta tras de si. Y con una sonrisa de orgullo se va donde esta su santuario asea su habitación.

Los tres dentro de la habitación tienen los ojos de punto bueno la madre no se sabe pero seguro que estará.

Fin de flash back

coge el piano como es portátil lo puede llevar donde quiera para eso lo eligió. Se sienta cómodamente en la cama y toca, con la voz clara empieza a cantar.

Desperté en la oscuridad  
Sin dejarte de pensar  
Sigue tu huella en mi almohada

Veo tu rostro frente a mí  
Siento que aún estás aqui  
Todo mi cuerpo te extraña

Puedo ver tu sombra en la luna  
Cuando mi memoria te alumbra

Ya están desgastadas  
Todas las palabras  
Lo que queda entre tú y yo  
No le alcanza al corazón

Y desde mi pecho  
Suena tu recuerdo  
Todo lo que fue de los dos  
Son ecos de amor  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Estoy perdiendo la razón  
Me hablas en cualquier canción  
Tu nombre está en cada palabra

Estás tan cerca y tan lejos  
Me aferro soólo a un reflejo  
Te pierdo

Ya están desgastadas  
Todas las palabras  
Lo que queda entre tú y yo  
No le alcanza el corazón

Y desde mi pecho  
Suena tu recuerdo  
Todo lo que fue de los dos  
Son ecos de amor, oh, oh  
Ecos de…

Y desde mi pecho  
Suena tu recuerdo  
Todo lo que fue de los dos  
Son ecos de amor, oh, oh  
Ecos de amor, oh, oh

Suenan más y cada vez un poco más  
Suenan tanto y no me puedo acostumbrar

Ya están desgastadas  
Todas las palabras  
Lo que queda entre tú y yo  
No le alcanza el corazón

Y desde mi pecho  
Suena tu recuerdo  
Todo lo que fue de los dos  
Son ecos de amor, oh, oh  
Ecos de amor, oh, oh  
Ecos de amor, oh, oh  
Ecos de amor, oh, oh

terminado la ultima nota, se queda pensando por primera vez sobre su futuro y no de los demás. Suelta otro suspiro, así se va ir su felicidad con un suspiro.

/

 **Hobo spider: La picadura de esta araña puede causar la muerte de los tejidos alrededor de la zona afectada y aunque no es mortal , está entre las arañas mas peligrosas y venenosas, puede causar graves consecuencias si no se trata. La manera más fácil de reconocer la picadura de una araña hobo es un dolor de cabeza que aparece y desaparece, pero generalmente no desaparece con los medicamentos normales. Casi siempre deja una cicatriz permanente en la zona afectada. que malo es Illumi e.e**

 **Luki es el dios del engaño y de la malicia es el nombre del perro. Como no se como se llama este nombre me pareció el mas adecuado. A vosotros ¿no?**

 **La ultima canción que canto Mika es ecos de amor de jesse y joy. Me encanta la canción y dije por que no?¿**

 **Illumi esta bien para vostor s el carácter? y Mika, Killua, Alluka? contar, contar que nos os voy a morder jeje**

 **En este cap no salio Zeno pero para la próxima lo vais a ver eso seguro :)**

 **Siento que pongo a Kikyo de esa manera pero de verdad que no me sale que sea maternal.**

 **Que os pereció el capitulo, os gusto?**


	7. Capítulo 7

**lalalala** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

LALALA así es cuando gritan.

Oto-san es padre.

Oka-san es madre.

One-san es hermana mayor .

Outoto es hermano menor.

Ni-san es hermano mayor.

Kami es dios.

Nani es que

Hai es si

Bueno, como no se exactamente la edad que tienen voy a decir como lo creo yo.

El orden de los hermanos de la familia Zoldyck en el anime así que ahora de pequeños sabrán que años les llevara con los hermanos. Y también los protagonistas del anime.

Illumi Zoldyck : 22 años

Mika Zoldyck : 17 ( es creación mío)

Milluki Zoldyck: 15 años

Killua Zoldyck : 12 años

Alluka Zoldyck : 11 años

Kalluto Zoldyck : 10 años

Hisoka: 22 años ( le he puesto pues parece que alguien cercado a Illumi )

Leorio Paradinight: 19 años

Kurapika kurta: 17 años ( 12 años cuando la Brigada Fantasma o el Gen'ei Ryodan lo masacró)

Gon Freecss: 12 años .

Hola a todos. ya hace un tiempo. uff un montón.

la excusa es que tenia que hacer muchas cosas y también tenia problemas familiares, mas que no me gusta lo que escribía pero bueno ahora están un poco mejor las cosas, así que aquí estoy de nuevo aquí :) no lo voy a dejar así que no os preocupéis que aunque tarde subiré capítulos .

gracias por la paciencia y dedicación a leerla lo que escribo que para mi significa mucho lo piensan espero que la espera valga la pena este capitulo, pues aquí os dejo :)

Bueno hay una escena subida de tono así que estáis avisados ;)

vanessa: lo siento por la espera de verdad, pero aquí esta espero que tu espera haya valido la pena:)

CAPITULO 7 HORA DE AVENTURA DE LA PEQUEÑA MIKA PARTE 7.

Cuando Mika llego de una misión, reporta a su padre sobre la misión. Terminado el reporte se dirige a la habitación para darse un merecido descanso aunque fue fácil. Pero ¡Oye que se lo merece!que tiene 10 años y esto parece una cárcel de esclavos.

Va a su baño, para quitar toda la sangre del sujeto que mato. Un teniente de policía que tenia muchos enemigos por eso le contrataron para matar le y ¡fue sola! ¡que ilusión! notase el sarcasmo.

Pero es mejor que ir con el afinado de hermano que tengo, si no fuera por que tiene pene estaría segura que era chica, jajajaja me parto de la risa, una vez se lo dije a la cara y casi me mata si no fuera que el abuelo que entro en la sala ahora no estaría aquí contando mi casi muerte.

Pero he! que estoy viva, con trauma, pero viva.

Que mi propio hermano me quiso matar, aunque no se por que me sorprende, es Illumi de quien estamos hablando así que.

En resumen iba a morir por segunda vez.

Todo un récord.

Cuando termina de bañarse se hace un moño desordenado y se vestirse con unas mayas blancas sandalias negras y una camiseta morada larga que le llega hasta el culo con mangas corta.

Coge el libro que le recomendó su padre.

Dice que esta buenísimo no me dijo ni el resumen. Haber si esta tan buena como dice.

Se recuesta en la cama para empezar a leer. Esta tan cansada que se duerme en la mitad del capitulo.

Se ve ella a si misma de 17 años en un prado con muchas flores y animales grandes, pequeños corriendo felices de la vida.

\- Mika- le llama una voz varonil pero suave al mismo tiempo, que da ganas de dormir al escucharle.

Se da la vuelta y le ve con todo su resplandor. Cabello rubio asta la nuca con ojos azules que parece zafiros que al mirarlos te pierdes en ellos.

Con una camiseta negra con magas asta los codos y unos jeans azules y unas tennis negras.

\- Kurapika – le contesta con una sonrisa.

Kurapika le devuelve la sonrisa y abre los brazos invitándola en ellos . Y ella con toda la felicidad se va corriendo a ellos. Quien no.

le abraza con toda su fuerza.

\- Kurapika – grita con en su pecho, siente como sube y baja el pecho por la risa.

Mika se ríe junto a el, levanta la cabeza, le mira a sus ojos y el le devuelve la mira, se van acercando poco a poco asta que sus labios se juntan en suave beso que se va subiendo de intensidad.

Kurapika sube su brazo asta la nuca y la otra a la cintura pegando le mas a su cuerpo, sintiéndola cada curva de su cuerpo.

Mika pasa sus brazos al cuello del chico.

Se separar para tomar aire, sonríen Mika salta y enreda las piernas en la cintura del rubio. Kurapika se sorprende por la acción pero se recura rápido atrapándola.

La vuelve a besar con mas ganas que antes. Mika le deja la boca para besarle el cuello.

Kurapika cierra los ojos del placer que siente, aprieta las nalgas de la morena, Mika se ríe por la acción de Kurapika.

\- Te gusta- le susurra al oído, el chico le contenta besándola.

El rubio deja de besar. Mika frunce el ceño por dejar de besar la.

Kurapika aun con Mika en brazos va hacia un árbol grande con raíces sobresalientes, se sienta y Mika en cima de el.

Ya sentados se vuelven a besar, Kurapika con una mano le caricia la cintura por debajo de la camiseta y la otra el muslo, Mika no quedando atrás mete las manos de bajo de la camiseta acariciando los abdominales. Kurapika se estremece por las caricias de su amante.

Mika sonríe entre beso por lo que hace sus caricias.

Kurapika no quedando atrás sube la mano que tenia debajo de la camiseta asta su pecho topándose con el sujetar, frunce en ceño por el obstáculo así que va a la espalda de la chica donde esta el broche y lo quita con maestría.

Mika gime cuando siente las manos callosas del chico en su pecho, ahora es Kurapika quien sonríe entre el beso.

Rompiendo el beso Kurapika pasa al cuello de la chica lo besa, lo lame y le chupa dejando una

marca. Mika gime mas con placer.

Mika mueve las caderas, Kurapika gruñe de placer por los movimientos de su novia.

Se esta excitando, le tumba en el suelo con un movimiento. Mika chilla de sorpresa por el movimiento repentino.

Y se abre la puerta de golpe.

Se despierta de golpe del tremendo susto que se pego, quien osa interrumpir su sueño que estaba en la mejor parte. Lo va a cortar en pedacitos para luego vender al mercado negro.

Pone cara de asesina, se quita la cara haber a su querido hermanito.

Con el no podía enfadarse aunque le robora sus preciados chocolates.

Pone cara de preocupación haberle la cara de Killua parece a punto de llorar y el nunca llora. Así que paso algo preocupante para que este así.

Quien le hizo sufrir va sufrir una y mil veces eso lo jura.

\- Haber cariño ¿Qué te pasa para que estés así? Dime fue Illumi o Milluki dime que les mato.

Killua niega con la cabeza.

Se soba la nariz y toma aire como lo hace su One-san cuando no puede hablar.

El pequeño le cuenta todo lo que paso en su ausencia. Mika le escucha con atención, su cara no rebela nada.

¡Ay la madre que la pario! solo se fue una semana y paso esto.

\- Esto- grita. Killua sobre salta del grito que se pego y le mira asustado.

Nunca vio a su hermana así de enfadada, le vio molesta queriendo matar a sus hermanos mayores y a su madre pero nunca así y eso le asusta aun mas.

La pelinegra se tranquiliza. No le gusta la expresión que tiene su querido outoto.

Ara lo posible para que hermanos sean felices, por eso se esta entrenado mucho para que les pueda protegerlos de sus padres, de Illumi y del mundo entero si hace falta.

\- Ey- le llamo la atención al pequeño. Este le mira con sus ojitos asustadizos

\- Ne-san- le llama con temor.

\- No tengas miedo a nada que tu Ne-san de va a proteger de todos si es posible. ¿De acuerdo cariño?- le dice con una sonrisa pequeña para no preocuparle, este asiente con la cabeza también con una sonrisa pequeña. Confía mucho en su One-san si dice que todo va estar bien es que todo va estar bien.

\- Venga ahora vamos a tu habitación para que descanses que es tarde. ¿si? Todo ira bien, no te preocupes- le da un beso en la frente mientras este asiente la cabeza.

Killua le recoge la mano tendida de Mika. Ya en la habitación Mika le pone la pijama que consiste una camiseta de manga corta y pantalón corto de color azul marino.

Le mete en la cama, le arropa con la manta. Le da buenas noches con una beso en la frente. Cuando esta apunto de irse.

\- ¿Ne-san me cantas una canción por favor?- le pregunta con tono bajito.

\- Claro- le contesta en tono bajo. Quien le puede negarse a Killua. Se acerca en la cama donde esta Killua.

Le caricia la cabeza para luego empezar a cantar.

En las alas de un sueño  
tu amor me lleva alto  
nuestros corazones latir como uno solo

Mariposa

Color de un arco iris para ti  
es increíble lo que pueden hacer sentimientos  
amor viene brillando a través de

1 millón estrellas esta noche  
se elevan desde su corazón  
lo sueños 1 millón  
realidad

1 millón estrellas esta noche

Hacer todo a la derecha  
porque todos los sueños se hacen  
para ti

Bajo el cobijo de amor  
siempre sobrevivirá  
tristeza y el dolor desaparecen  
lejano  
amor está aquí para quedarse

1 millón estrellas esta noche  
se elevan desde su corazón  
lo sueños 1 millón  
realidad

1 millón estrellas esta noche  
hacer todo a la derecha  
porque todos los sueños se hacen  
para ti

Sigue tus sueños  
sigue a tu corazón  
y siempre creo que eres la luz  
lo sueños 1 millón  
realidad  
1 millón estrellas esta noche  
hacer todo a la derecha  
porque todos los están hechos los sueños  
para ti.

Cuando ve a dormir a Killua se le escapa una lagrima de su ojo derecho.

No es justo por lo que les tocaron vivir.

Se merecen vivir con una infancia feliz.

Solo son niños en un mundo cruel.

Que las personas utilizan a otros por que ellos no pueden o por cobardes.

Que tienen miedo a mancharse las manos.

Incluso mienten a ellos mismo para justificarse de sus acciones.

La vida es cruel con todo el mundo.

Nadie se salva.

Los buenos mueren y los malos viven.

Pero hay que levantarse una y otra vez con la cabeza bien alta.

Que nadie de pisotee.

Que te valores por que tu si que vales, que nadie diga lo contrario.

Así de simple.

Que verdad era cuando su madre siempre decía que en la vida nada es justo, así que siempre hay ver el lado positivo de la situaciones porque incluso en la peores cuando sientes que estas hundido mas haya de la cabeza puedes nadar en la superficie, pero para eso hay que tener carácter sino nadie de salvara.

Solo tu puedes salvarte.

Las personas vienen y van pero tu siempre estarás contigo en las buenas y en la malas pero también dijo hay personas que te ayudaran incluso en las peores situaciones solo tienes que saber elegir.

Esta enojada, no, esta furiosa. Como pudieron hacer eso a su hija, es que no tienen corazón o que. Que sean asesino no significa que no tienen corazón.

Pero parece que se ha equivocado.

Pero ahora lo sabe, se equivoco, aunque en el anime era así pero pensaba que estando ella hubiera cambiando algo, pero no, es todo igual que en el anime, no a podido hacer nada para que Alluka no este encerada en esa habitación que parece un cárcel infantil mas que nada.

Pero si no a cambiado desde que nació. ¿Por qué esta aquí?.

Ella no asido buena que digamos se a saltado las clases para ir a patinar o a ir a comer con sus amigos, sacaba notas por los pelos para pasar al próximo curso, era sarcástica se burlaba de los demos, claro con las personas que podían defenderse, los que no podían no ganaba nada por humillarlos, vamos que no daba gracia por mofarse de ellos. Le gusta los retos.

Pero aun así por que a nacido en esta familia. No pudo haber nacido en otra o que.

Son familia al menos eso tienen protegerse unos a otros, que tiene que haber confianza para contar tus problemas y así solucionar para eso están, sino puedes confiar en la familia.

¿Entonces en quien puedes confiar.?

Pero no, en esta familia cada quien hace lo suyo. Solo se habla de asesinatos o de misiones y ya esta. Parece que no tiene mas temas de que hablar. Ya no les interesa nada mas.

Ni siquiera hay palabras para describirlos como familia solo el padre y el abuelo parecen normales pero como dije _parecen._

Ahora el problema es que a mi hermana menor de 4 años le enceraron en esa pocilga de habitación, que esta bien amueblada, pero aun así.

Que tenga poderes de pedir deseos no significa que es un monstruo.

Que tenga doble personalidad no significa que es un monstruo.

Solo una niña con poderes que muchos matarían por tener.

Pero nadie le comprende.

Solo Killua y lo arrebataron.

Solo una niña y lo tratan con sino fuera su hija.

Sangre de su sangre.

Pero hará todo los posible para que se han felices al menos eso lo puede hacer.

Haber que Alluka no pide los deseos sino las personas codiciosas que quieren mas de lo que tienen.

Esas personas tienen que morir por utilizar a su hermanita. Eso es tiene que matarlos, pero si lo mata a la persona que pide un deseo,su padre la mata por matar al conejito de indias.

Y es muy joven para morir.

Por Kami tiene 10 años, ella quiere casarse con Kurapika y tener muchos hijos. Bueno con tres sera mas que suficiente.

También tiene que matar a su familia por utilizar e Alluka pero aun, no es fuerte para matar a todos tal vez si espera unos años pide a sus hermanos menores para que le ayuden a aniquilaros menos a Milluki que ese no sirve para nada y tampoco le ayudara si se lo pidiera , así que no.

Bueno al grano que no le pueden meter e Alluka en ese sitio tan deprimente ¡pero es que no tienen corazón o que!

Pero primero hay que hablar con la persona responsable.

Primero tranquila.

Segundo hay que tener cabeza fría.

Y Tercero a por todas.

Zeno, Silva, Kikyo, Illumi y Milluki están hablando de algo importante porque pararon cuando la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Mika.

\- ¿No tenias que estar durmiendo?- levantar una ceja.

\- No Oto-san. Tenemos que hablar- le responde con voz fría.

Zeno levanta una ceja.

Kikyo lo mira con enfado por la insolencia de su hija, pero no dijo nada su marido no esta para sus caprichos. Incluso ella sabe cuando hay que callarse aunque nadie le da crédito.

Illumi lo mira con interés, sabe que lo va a liar y lo bueno es que esta en primera fila.

Milluki quiere que la reunión se termine e ir a ver su anime favorita.

\- Ahora no Mika- le responde frio.

\- Ahora si Oto-san- le contraataca.

Se mirar a los ojos.

Con ojos fríos.

Azules contra negros.

Ónix vs Zafiro.

Nadie se aparta la mirada.

\- Ayyy se van a mirar sin hacer nada, que es para hoy si no lo sabéis. Que mi serie no me va a esperar toda la vida - con frustración se remueve el cabello Milluki.

Zeno mira a su nieto de lo inepto que es, a veces piensa que a Kikyo se le callo cuando era un bebé, Zeno y Kikyo le mira con desaprobación.

Illumi le mira diciendo y este es mi hermano. Y Mika con tic en el ojo.

\- Cállate inepto- Mika le contesta con voz helada a Milluki le da escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

Milluki asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Mika? Como vez no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos- le habla su padre con voz fría.

Haciendo que le vuelva a prestar atención.

\- Como te decía tenemos que hablar. Y es sobre Alluka- dice directo al grano. Silva le mira pero no dice nada, el que habla es su esposa.

\- Mika tu no tienes nada de que hablar así haz caso a tu madre y ve a tu habitación- Kikyo mira a su hija pero ella no la mira, mira a su padre.

\- Haz caso a tu madre tu no tienes nada de que hablar- Silva espera a que se vaya a su habitación.

\- Como que no yo también soy parte de esta familia- dice con frustración.

\- Mika, por que no, vas a tu habitación y mañana hablamos con tranquilidad. Parece que ahora estas nerviosa- amablemente le dice a su nieta.

\- No, no me voy a ir asta que hablemos de Alluka. ¿ y porque esta en esa presión? Es que no sienten nada es su hija!- habla a su abuelo para luego dirigir la pregunta a sus padres.

\- Mika aun no sabes nada de lo que pasa, así que no hables como si lo supieras todo- Silva le habla.

\- Como que no! Ven a su hija como un mostrou o un arma para utilizar en un futuro y como no saben controlarla le encierran en esa celta para que sea sumisa!- les replica.

\- ¡Mika lo hacemos por su bien! Para el mundo es un peligro entiéndelo aunque sea difícil para ti-vociferar Kikyo.

\- Peligro. Peligro hablas y tu que sabes de peligro haces cosas que una madre no debería de hacer. Y te haces llamar madre!- ya harta grita.

Se escucha el sonido de una bofetada. Se ve a Silva con la mano levantada.

\- Ahora escucha bien Mika, ve a tu habitación y si haces algo para que Alluka salga de esa habitación te iras con los Azuma y te casaras con Hiro y nunca veras a tus hermanos te queda claro!- le levanta la voz. Mika le mira con terror en sus ojos.

Baja la mirada al suelo con voz frio pero suave.

\- Hai Oto-sama- levanta la mirada vació, se va de la sala.

En la cama ya acostada con el pijama, mira al techo **hmp ni siquiera cene, como llegue a medio día, leí el libro y me quede dormida asta que Killua me despertó para darme la noticia, oto-san me pego nunca me pego** se toca la mejilla golpeada **y encima me quiere separ ar de mis hermanos y casarme con ese desgraciado.**

 **Parece que sigue como en el anime no puedo hacer nada. Soy demasiado débil, ¿que hago? Si hago algo no les podre ver y encima casarme con ese, ese!**

 **Solo me voy a casarme con Kurapika y nadie va decir lo contrario.**

Con los pensamientos aun en la cabeza se duerme para ver el nuevo día.

La mañana siguiente en el desayuno todos estaban en silencio el único que no sabia nada era Kalluko.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, cada uno se fue a entrenar.

Ya las 19:00 de la tarde cada uno se fue a su habitación a asearse.

Mika a estado pensativa todo el día, hablo con su abuelo y al final Alluka se queda donde esta asta que Killua pueda rescatarla y claro yo junto a el. Y así también salvamos a Gon de la pelea Pitou.

Pero asta ese entonces tiene que ser mas fuerte y así haber si puede salvar el clan de Kurapika, pero es difícil encontrar la ubicación exacta ni siquiera sabe el abuelo. Es tan difícil, así como va nada va a cambiar.

No puede ni mirar a Killua a la cara cuando ni siquiera puede salvar a la hermanita menor. Pero en fin no puede esconderse para siempre.

Coge el piano portátil. Va al despacho de su padre, pregunta a su padre si puede estar en la habitación de Alluka junto a Killua y Kalluko. Silva le mira y asiente.

Se levanta para encontrase a sus dos hermanos mencionados.

Killua le mira a los ojos y Mika le sostiene la mira para luego quitarla por vergüenza a fallarle la promesa que se hizo a si misma y lo peor a Killua.

Killua le sonríe como diciendo no pasa nada aun te quiero. Mika hace un tremendo esfuerzo para no llorar, se agacha a la altura de Killua y le abraza con fuerza.

Silva y Kalluko contemplan la escena que tienen en frente.

Mika ve que Kalluko tiene los ojitos tristes así que también le abraza, le da igual que su padre le vea demostrando emociones.

Kalluko también sonríe por que su One-san le abraza. Al final los tres sonríen.

Silva carraspea llamando la atención de sus hijos.

Ya llegan a la habitación . Mika mira la seguridad con atención parece la presión máxima seguridad de E.U.

Killua aprieta la mano de Mika y ella le devuelve el apretón.

Parece que solo puede entrar el padre y seguro que también el abuelo.

\- Tienen dos horas- les llama la atención. Estos asienten en compresión.

Cuando entrar en la habitación Alluka salta de la cama que tiene ahí, en los brazos de sus hermanos. En abrazo que duro como dos minutos.

\- ¿Ehh que tal bebé?- le pregunta al oído Mika.

Alluka asiente con la cabeza con los ojitos tristes. Mika ve eso aprieta la mano asta convertirlo en un puño.

\- ¿Sabes que Alluka? Venimos a jugar contigo, no es genial!- anuncia Killua y Kalluko asiente con su cabe-cita. Alluka contenta salta cantando de alegría que sus hermanos están aquí a jugar con ella.

Mika la mira triste, pero rápidamente quita esa expresión de la cara para no preocupar a los niños.

Están jugando a papa y mamas, a pilla a pilla. Con los ositos de peluche a Pokemon, como les contaba cuentos también con de los Pokemons.

-Ojo man pestañea!- grita Alluka a su peluche de muchos ojos. Al tiburón de Killua.

-Aletis, esquiva y muérdele la pierna- grita Killua haciendo una pose rara.

-Ojo man esquivarlo- grita aun mas fuerte. El pobre peluche sale volando por el impacto desmayándose al final.

-El ganador es Killua y su compañero Aletis- declara Mika cogiendo la mano de Killua levando lo como el ganador que es.

-Siiiiii- killua hace una pose con su Aletis

-No pasa nada Ojo man asi es la vida, no pasa nada, no pasa nada- recita como manta con aura depresiva.

Mika y Kalluko observan todo esto con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ne-san nos cantas una canción por favor- suplica Kalluko con ojitos de cachorro juntando las manos cerca del pecho.

Mika le mira aun mas con gotas de sudor en la cabeza. Pero aun así dice que si con cabeza aturdida de como son sus hermanitos.

Niega la cabeza con una sonrisa. **Pero aun así no les cambiaría por nada del mundo.**

Coge el piano que estaba en la esquina de habitación.

Cuando gira ve a los chicos sentando en el suelo con sus Pokemons y Kalluko también tiene uno, un lindo gato que se llama el gato con botas.

-Muy bien! ¿ haber cual canto?- declara sobando la barbilla pensativa.

-Bien ya la tengo. ¿ preparados?- les anuncia.

-Siiiiii- gritan los tres levantando las manos.

-Bien aquí voy- se prepara los dedos sobre los teclados.

En la noche fría la cicatriz es iluminada por la luna azul pálido.  
Las nubes se oscurecen cuando pido un deseo.

Incluso si mis lágrimas  
Caen a cambio de una mentira,  
Repito una excusa  
Para vivir en la oscuridad.

Esta tristeza terminará mañana  
Y este asustado corazón  
Se teñirá de azul.  
En el hermoso mundo, en cual pude plasmar una mentira,  
Veo entre la deslumbrante neblina a la luna  
Y estiro la mano para alcanzarla.

La suave canción de la mentira que dibuje permanece dormida.  
El distorsionado pensamiento se vuelve borroso.

La encantadora ilusión es cambiada por la realidad.  
Los errores acumulados me hunden profundamente.

Este sufrimiento continúa enlazándose con una cadena.  
El dolor que no se detiene  
Me sujetará eternamente.  
Quiero proteger la efímera calidez.  
Me quedo inmóvil para abrazar  
Al silencio que es bloqueado.

En la luna creciente,  
Trago mis palabras  
Que parecen inútiles.

Esta tristeza terminará mañana  
Y este asustado corazón  
Se teñirá de azul.  
En el hermoso mundo, en cual pude plasmar una mentira,  
Veo entre la deslumbrante neblina a la luna  
Y estiro la mano para alcanzarla.

Terminado la canción se forma un silencio, cuando aplauden fuerte con sus manitas. Hace una reverencia a su publico.

-Ne-san eres increíble- los tres dicen al unimos.

-Gracias, gracias chicos y vosotros sois aun mejores que yo-les abraza a los tres.

Así va pasando el tiempo entre entrenamiento, estar con sus hermanos y claro pelear con los dos idiotas y su madre.

Killua ya tiene seis años cuando le manada a la arena del cielo así que ha estado con Kalluko y Alluka y mas entrenamientos y claro buscando información sobre el clan de Kurapika pero nada es como no existiera pero se que existe.

Parece que no puede ni salvar al amor de su vida. y así fue cuando escucho en la puerta del despacho de su padre.

Cuando Killua tiene 7 años se escucho sobre la masacre de Kurapika hablando su padre y el abuelo en su despacho.

Estrena aun mas si es posible, pasa tanto como puede con sus hermanos. Con Milluki le juega bromas con Kalluko y con Alluka va al cuarto a jugar y a cantar, con Illumi entrena bajo la mirada de su abuelo y padre.

La madre intento hacerla mas femenina pero fallo miserablemente. Ahora cogió a Kalluko como no podía con Alluka. Lo intente que no cogiera a Kalluko e incluso le dije que podía tener otro bebé pero me mando de paseo. Que pena.

Killua ya llego de su entrenamiento de dos años, dice que le fue bien. Claro que le fue bien es mi hermano. Aun que a mi por los pelos no llego a la planta 200. pero llegue.

Nos torturar aunque ellos dicen que son entrenamiento pero están locos a quien se le ocurre electrocutar a sus hijos pues a ellos y vaya que duelo escomo tener millones de agujas en todo tu cuerpo entrando y saliendo por mili segundos.

Bueno así también pasando el tiempo entre travesuras de hermanos a los padres que te quieren matar pero no pueden por que eres su herencia aunque al final es Killua el que se queda todo pagaría todos mis chocolates para ver la cara que ponen todos cuando se escapa de casa.

Bueno esa espera ya llega como tiene ya 17 años. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, lo que le sorprende es que sobrevivió en este mundo mas teniendo a Illumi de hermano.

Llega de misión de asesinar a toda una familia entera le duro dos meses de estudiarlos y que estén todos juntos pero al final todo salió como la seda como siempre.

Camina en el camino echo a piedra hacia la montaña.

En el camino divisa a Canarias.

\- Mika-sama- le saluda con una reverencia

\- Canarias- le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa. Canarias intenta devolver la sonrisa pero no puede.

Mika le mira preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta.

\- Lo siento mucho Mika-sama no pude detener a Killua-sama- se arrodilla ante su ama por su fracaso.

 **Así que esta es la fecha ehh** piensa con una sonrisa.

\- No pasa nada Canarias ya todo se solucionara todo ya lo veras!- le anima a la pobre chica.

Canarias se levanta del suelo, con una mira de esperanza y gratitud por no regañar la por dejar a Killua-sama, para nadie es secreto que protege mucho a sus hermanos.

Llega a la mansión saluda a su abuelo con la cabeza, este le devuelve el saludo para dirigir su camino. A Mika le resbala una gota en la frente para luego seguir su camino. Entra cuando escucha un pase. Le da el informa como buena hija que es. Y la pregunta del millón es donde esta Killua.

\- No se- le contesta tan pancho de la vida.

\- ¿E Illumi?- le vuelve a preguntar.

\- No se - le contesta otra vez con la misma respuesta.

A Mika le dio un tic en el ojo. Como sabe que su padre no esta de buenas se va con un adiós, este asiente en respuesta.

Solo sabe que las respuesta las tendrán su madre y el idiota de Milluki. Como no quiere tratar con la loca de su madre va donde el idiota. Donde estará? Bingo abre la puerta y ahí esta como toda su vida entera comiendo y viendo chicas semi desnudas peleando entre ellas.

\- Oye- le llama y este nada y si con su vida, a Mika le da un tic en la ceja, entra al cuarto con asco viendo todo tipo de basura por dios a qui seguro que te pilla incluso el sida.

\- Oye- le grita al oído. Este brinca del susto.

\- Vaya asesino que estas echo, en serio contigo si te pillan los idiotas que nos quieren muertos se hacen ricos- se burla, le encanta ver como su cara se pone distintos tonos rojos. Nunca se cansa. Ahora si, si Illumi fuera así. Lo único que le conseguí es que le tenga mas ganas de matar que antes y eso si que es un logro para ella.

\- Que quieres bicho bruja- le insulta con cara de asco y esta le de vuelve la mirada.

\- ¿Quiero saber donde esta Killua?- le pregunta rodando los ojos.

Milluki se pone serio y con malicia dice.

\- Tu querido Killua se escapo de casa hiriendo mi costado y la cara de oka-san con sus uñas, ahora oto-san le llamo a Illumi para que fuese a buscarle y traerle casa para un castigo.- dice todo eso con malicia viendo como la cara de Mika se vuelve fría, aun que sabe es así no puede estar preocupada por Killua.

\- ¿Y adivina que? Yo le castigare- declara con superioridad apuntando así mismo con el dedo pulgar.

En rápido movimiento Mika tiene en sus manos rodeando su cuello. Milluki ve sus ojos, palidece diez veces menos de su color normal. De lo que ve sus ojos son tan fríos, despiadados y llenos de malicia que le asusta, siempre tuvo miedo de Mika aunque nunca tuvo celos de sus hermanos el siempre pendiente de su madre, quiere que sea su orgullo.

Pero teme a Mika mas que a Illumi y eso es decir mucho.

\- Escúchame Milluki- se le acerca su cara a la de su hermano lleno de pavor- si le haces algo a Killua lo que te haré el infierno será el paraíso de quedo claro. Mi-llu-ki.- declara con voz portal tan fría que lo heló la sangre, al final le deletrea su nombre con sadismo.

Milluki no puedo ni hablar.

\- Si has entendido asiente con la cabeza- dice con una sonrisa sádica. Este asiente con dificultad por la mano.

\- Bien- le suelta. Milluki se cae al suelo sujetando su cuello con sus manos.

\- Sigue viendo dibujos hermano- se mofa.

Milluki aun en el suelo escucha la puerta cerrarse.

Mika va a su habitación ya sabiendo lo que hará.

Se ducha quitando el olor a muerte que lleva en su cuerpo, terminado se unta crema hidratante en el cuerpo a olor a frutas del bosque.

Se hace una trenza espiga en el costado, se cepilla los dientes, escoge una camiseta morado oscuro asta el culo y unos piratas de color negro y al final una sandalias con un poco de tacón.

Bien se mira en el espejo y le gusta lo que ve la ropa, el collar que su abuelo regalo. El collar en una fina cadena de plata con un dije tragón y en el ojo del tragón la piedra Ónix. Las uñas pintadas de lila claro y sus labios al natural.

Coge su mochila pequeña de color negro.

Va al despacho de su padre e avisarle de que se va un tiempo de casa. Este acepta, ya que es normal que ella se valla por días o semanas de casa pero siempre es con sus hermanos.

Va donde Alluka juega un poco con ella, cuando terminan de jugar e Alluka se cansa le acuesta a dormir la siesta.

En la entrada de la mansión vemos a Mika con una sonrisa gritando declara.

\- Haya voy Kurapika, digo Killua- le resbalo una gota en la frente como al vigilante del portal que le esta viendo.

/

Bueno ya termino el capitulo. y bien os a gustado? que les pareció la familia Zoldyck ?

Azuma Hiro es un personaje inventado mío.

la espina dorsal es Los huesos, músculos, tendones y otros tejidos que van desde la base del cráneo hasta la rabadilla. La ****espina dorsal**** encierra la médula espinal y el líquido que rodea la médula espinal. También se llama ****columna**** espinal, ****columna**** vertebral, y ****espina**** vertebral.

la primera canción que canta Mika es A Millon Stars Luminita Anghel Subtitulado al Español

y la segunda es Aoki tsuki Michite- Akira sub español de ending deKuroshitsuhi book of circus ( mirar esta super chula, book of circus( es una temporada de la primera parte) no se si me entendéis? pongo cara de duda.

jeans son pantalón vaqueros.

tennis son deportivos.

pirata es pantalón asta las rodillas.

el próximo capitulo ya empieza la saga Hunter x Hunter.

bueno asta la próxima muchos besos y abrazos :)


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todos! estoy ya aquí con un nuevo capitulo.**

E **sta ves he tardado muy poco. y que reis saber ¿por que?**

 **Pues ahora los capítulos serán como una platilla para escribir y no tengo que pensar mucho la drama por eso tarde un poco. no es genial! :)**

 **ahora no voy a poner las edades, por que ya sabrán los años que tienen cada uno.**

 **Disfruten del capitulo :)**

 **vanessa: ahora no he tardado mucho en subirla, espero que te guste como en las anteriores :) espero tu comentario con muchas ganas. :)**

 **lalalala** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

Oto-san es padre.

Oka-san es madre.

One-san es hermana mayor .

Outoto es hermano menor.

Ni-san es hermano mayor.

Kami es dios.

Nani es que

CAPITULO 8 Al fin le conozco en persona y el examen comienza.

Vemos a Mika perdida, mirando a las personas pasar con cajas, otros con sacos de peces y otros hablando no se que.

 **Genial me he perdido, no debería haberme quedado dormida en ese barco** suelta un suspiro.

 **Si Illumi me ve se partirá de risa y a mofarse de mi, el muy idiota** le resbalo una gota en la frente. Por la imagen mental de Illumi partiéndose a su costa.

Lo malo es que lo vera en el examen, si que llega, pone cara de agonía. No se encontrara con el amor de su vida, aun que el no lo sabe todavía, pero lo sabrá pronto.

Suelta un suspiro de cansancio de todo el viaje que hizo. Y una muy larga, todo un mes sin saber donde ir. ¿Por que la vida es tan mala.?

Ella ha sido buena niña. Mira, hasta es virgen para su hombre ideal, ¿eso no cuenta? Parece que no.

Camina por la orilla pensativa por como llegar al bendito lugar, cuando escucha rugir su estomago.

 **Ahora encima tengo hambre ¡genial! que mas me puede pasar** considerando su suerte, como van en mal en peor, se espera de todo. Pero es que se gasto casi todo su dinero en chocolates.

No se podía resistir a su olor.

Pero por suerte pensé, en no gastar todo mi dinero y dejar para la comida. ¡Que lista soy!

 **Mmm donde habrá un bar para comer** podría comer cual cosa.

Parecía que su suerte no es tan mala. Ahí divisa un pequeño bar-restaurante.

\- Genial comida!- chilla de placer al ver ese bar-restaurante. La gente se le queda viéndola raro. Pero ella ni caso, ya esta acostumbrada que le que den viéndola así.

Ahora viendo el menú, no esta tal mal y esta muy barato- pone cara feliz de la vida.

También hay chocolates para el postre. Pone cara drogada, por como se ve el plato.

Seguro que Killua se moriría estando aquí conmigo.

Bien pide pollo con patatas fritas y de postre helado de chocolate con fresa.

Espera unos 15 min.

Cuando ponen el pedido en la mesa no puede parar de babear. Ese olor tan delicioso.

Come rápido del hambre que tiene, pero con educación, que no fue educado por los bárbaros. Educación ante todo.

Y ahora el postre, cuando ponen en la mesa ese helado de chocolate con fresas.

Esas fresas bañadas de chocolate, están para morirse.

Bien ya terminada y pagado todo el dinero que me quedaba. Ahora si estoy en blanca.

En fin cuando entre en el examen habrá comida y luego cuando pase por voy a pasar tendré dinero con la licencia cazador.

Ahora donde estará el bendito lugar. Piensa Mika Piensa, si fueras Netero que harías. Se soba la

barbilla pensado en el loco hombre.

Como no tiene ni idea va a ir preguntado a la gente que parecerá que va ir al examen. Ve y no hay nadie. ¡Es que nadie quiere hacer el examen o que!

Enfada con el Netero, con los examinadores y con el mundo entero, da media vuelta por donde vino. En el puerto pregunta a un hombre. El nombre de la isla que esta. Es que es una tonta por no haber preguntado antes y así hubiera ahorrado tiempo.

\- Niña estas en la isla Ballena-le responde a su preguntada. Dejando a la pobre con ojos de puntito y la boca abierta. Después de un rato procesando la información.

Sale del asombro.

\- Siiiiiiiii, siiiiii, si, si, si- grita saltando de emoción.

La chusma la queda viendo de lo laca que es. Pero ella ni caso. Esta en la isla de Gon donde estará Leorio y lo mas importante Kurapika.

Bien ahora hacia el barco. Gira la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Y ve al examinador.

Salta de emoción que siente.

Ahora a controlarse, no vaya a pensar que esta desquiciada. Aunque lo esta, pero lo que la gente no sabe no le hace daño.

\- Hola, buenas tardes señor- le saluda educada mente como buena chica que es. No hay que ser grosero.

\- Buenas niña- le gruñe. Uy como huele a licor.

\- ¿Este es el barco del examen del cazador?- pregunta.

Asiente la cabeza con afirmación. Mika sube el barco cuando le deja pasar.

Cuando entra al barco. Varios hombres la mira con deseo y desdén. Otros con lastima.

\- Dulzura por que no te vas a tu casita con a mami, este no es sitio para una mujer o mejor aun cuando pase el examen de vienes conmigo y de daré placer que ningún otro.

La peli negra pone cara de asco ante lo dicho de ese capullo. Le repasa de pies a cabeza, contesta con cara de arrogancia.

\- Cariño métete en tus asuntos, hago lo que me da la gana, tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer.-le habla con asco- ¡ah! No metería contigo, aun seas único hombre del universo.- con una sonrisa burlona. Los demás se ríen de el. Por el rechazo.

El me mira con odio. Mika pasa la mirada por todo la cubierta. Hasta divisarlo.

El.

Con el pelo rubio, su traje azul, leyendo un libro a saber de que. Estaba tan concentrado que no noto el jaleo.

Y ella que quería que viera por primera vez entrando al barco. Pero ni modo. Tiene muchas oportunidades.

Pero como se le acercara. Dirá ¿hola soy Mika y tu?. No ese es muy cliché, mejor otra manera. ¿Pero como...?

Bueno mejor al natural... sip, no hay nada mejor que ser natural, a que hombre le gusta lo artificial. Y mucho menos le gustara a Kurapika.

Es tan dulce.

Siempre quise que alguien como el en mi vida.

Pov Kurapika.

Estoy en el barco del examen del cazador. Leyendo un libro de misterio.

Cuando escucho alguien criticar sobre ser una mujer y que no debía estar en el examen. Levanta la vista y me quedo asombrado de la belleza de la peli negra.

Es hermosa esa es la palabra que se puede describir.

Cuando veo que esta escaneando la cubierta rápidamente miro el libro.

Sacude la cabeza, que esta pensando, el no puede pensar esas cosas. Esta aquí para tener la licencia del cazador.

Así poder vengar a mi clan. No tiene tiempo para chicas.

Suelta un suspiro. La vida es injusta, lo sabe desde pequeño.

Fin Pov Kurapika.

Mika esta nerviosa pero se va comportar. Tiene 17 años, no es una cría.

Así que como la madura que es saca un libro. Se sienta en suelo contra una pared, esperando que pase el tiempo para zarpar.

Ya paso una hora desde cada uno hacia sus cosas. Incluso algunos le tienen miedo, como el patán de antes, no le gusto que le humille frente a sus amigo. Intento propasar conmigo.

Y el resultado un ojo morada de regalo. Al menos no le mate. O mis hermanos si estuvieran aquí. Le estarían torturando al idiota y luego matarlo.

Sip, me estarían defendiendo mi virtud. Como lo oyeron, incluso Illumi, bueno menos Milluki.

Tiene suerte que no le mate aquí y ahora. Pero solo eso paso, los demás paso todo tranquilo. Muy aburrido. Voy a tomar una pequeña siesta.

\- Mmm...-escucho mucho jaleo, no me dejan dormir en paz.

Que fastidio. Les voy a matar quien osa a despertarme.

Escucho diciendo como esto no es examen para niños o va a morir pronto pobre niño etc...

parece que quieren que les una lección como al idiota ese. ya verán por despertarme y decir esas cosas a las personas que no les incumben.

Abro los ojos con fastidio y miro al costado que esta un niño y un adulto sobándose la cabeza seguro por el golpe que se pego. Entrecerrado los ojos por el sol que no me deja ver bien. Y adivinen quien es... es Gon y Leorio.

Parece que esta gritando a su tía diciendo.

\- Voy a ser mejor cazador del mundo Mito-san, cuando me convierta en cazador volveré.- Declara Gon.

Ayyy es tan lindo Gon, te comerías a besos. Es como Killua.

Los otros participantes cuchichean entre ellos por la declaración del pequeño.

Idiotas piensan que el niño no puede pasar. Pero ellos al final no pasan.

Un idiota al alzar le gruñe.

\- He niño, ¿El mejor cazador? No me hagas reír- se burla.

\- Si niño, mejor ve a casa. Por ser que eres un niño de daré un consejo- Gon le mira con curiosidad al hombre.

\- Cada años hay millones de solicitantes calificados para el examen. Pero solo unos pocos son elegidos. Así que mejor ve a casa así no mueres. Vez, es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar.- mira al niño con los brazos cruzados.

Los demás se reirán de la declaración de su compañero.

Antes que Gon puede contestar. Voy a su lado.

\- Son muy hombres hablando así a un niño. ¿ verdad? No os da vergüenza. Si el niño quiere hacer el examen vosotros no sois nadie para decir lo contrario así que mejor meteos es vuestros asuntos, sino queréis que tener un ojo morado de regalo como al idiota.¿ Quedo claro?- piso el pie ante la ultima frase con los brazos cruzados. Mirándolos con frialdad.

Este asiente asustado. Recordando como le pego un puñetazo a su compañero.

\- Hola me llamo Mika- les sonríe a los dos.

\- Hola me llamo Gon- le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Hola me llamo Leorio- este le dice con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Mientras se rasca la mejilla con el dedo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Mika le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el comportamiento de Leorio.

A esos dos fue mas fácil de acercarse que a Kurapika. Pero es que no sabe como hablarle sin parecer una retrasada mental.

Ufff que difícil es el amor.

En fin.

Hable un rato mas con Gon.

Leorio se sentó en suelo viéndose en el espero. Y esas cosas.

Este se mira mas en el espejo que yo.

Cada uno se fue a sentar en un sitio.

En rato después un marinero se le cayo una caja. Los otro se rieron de el.

Gon se fue a ayudar al marinero y yo por no dejar solo a Gon.

El marinero nos dio las gracias. Sale el capitán a empezar a gritar.

\- Perdedores no estáis de vagos, mover el trasero sino os tiro de la borda.¿ escucharon?- parece que el capitán solo sabe gruñir o gritar.

Los marineros corrían por su vida asustados a trabajar, por el regaño del capitán.

Gon y yo terminamos de ayudar al pobre chico que esta templando.

\- Gracias- nos agradece con una pequeña sonrisa. Le devolvimos la sonrisa.

Un rato mas tarde las gaviotas empezaron a rodear el barco y hablar entre ellas.

Miro a Gon acercando a la terraza del barco donde estaban mas cerca las gaviotas.

\- Va a venir una tormenta- dice Gon.

Parece que no soy la única que mira a Gon cuando dijo esa frase. Los demás también se le quedaron viendo.

El capitán gruño.

\- ¿Una tormenta? ¿Como lo sabes?- le pregunta curioso.

\- ¿Es que les entiendes?- se burlo Leorio. Yo le mira mal. Este desvía la mirada al otro lado. Pero no dice nada mas.

Gon como buena persona que es, ni enterado le contesta que si.

Que el capitán lo mira mas de cerca y como hace mucho tiempo un muchacho parecido a el. Dijo lo mismo.

\- ¿Niño cuando viene la tormenta?- le pregunta el capitán.

\- Mmm... pues como va el barco como máximo en dos horas- le contesta Gon tras pensar un momento.

Los demás chicos miran como Gon habla con el capitán sobre la tormenta.

El capitán ordena a sus hombres preparase.

Como dijo Gon en dos horas hay una gran tormenta. El barco se tabaleara como una canción de cuna jeje que rara que soy.

Las personas y las cajas que estaban en la habitación iban y venia de un lado para otro.

Kurapika estaba en hamaca leyendo el libro.

 **Mmmm aun no he podido hablar con el** pensó con una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza.

Leorio se esta viéndose en el espejo ajustándose la corbata. En serio este chico se ve mas en el espejo que yo y se supone que soy la chica.

Gon estaba encima de un barril rodando un lado para otro.

Y yo pues estoy durmiendo la siesta en el suelo junto a una esquina.

Un poco mas tarde entra el capitán con una botella de licor. Da un trago.

Ve como un niño ayuda quienes están vomitando otros retrovenderse como gusanos.

\- Que venganza- viéndoles como y estos son que van a convertir en futuros cazadores- ¿ y así vais a tomar el examen?.

Echa un mejor vistazo como cuatro personas están completamente bien.

El niño ayudando.

El rubio leyendo.

Otro acostado viendo una revista para mayores riéndose perversamente.

Y otra durmiendo como una mona.

\- ¡Eh! Los cuatro- grita. Hace que Mika se despierte.

\- ¿Oye viejo quieres morir o que?- le mira con cara de asesina. Los cuatro le quedan viendo con gotas de sudor en la nuca.

\- Vamos a mi cabina- pasa de la mira de la chica y esta afila mas su mirada.

Sino fuera en quien aprobara el examen y que Kurapika estuviera aquí y por supuesto Gon que aun

es muy inocente de la vida. Estaría pintando la habitación con su sangre .

Suspira para tranquilizarse. Antes de hacer algo para después podría arrepentirse.

 **Creo que se me pego lo Zoldyck.** Pensó, su familia estaría orgulloso de ello eso seguro.

\- Ya estando en la cabina del capitán. Les pregunta sus nombres.

\- Me llamo Gon, señor- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Mika- le contesto con voz fría como el hielo. Los cuatro en la habitación les recorre un escalofrió. Parece que aun no le perdona por despertarla.

Este, para su bien y del todos le ignora el peligro.

Leorio iba a protesta pero viendo como iban diciendo sus nombres, también dice el suyo pero alguien parare que se le adelanto.

\- Mi nombre es Kurapika- dice suavemente.

Leorio le mira mal, pero lo pasa.

\- Soy Leorio- al final dice su nombre con orgullo.

\- Gon, Mika, Kurapika y Leorio- cierra los ojos. Cuando los mira esta serio.

\- ¿Porque quieren ser cazadores?- vuelve a preguntar.

Mika le queda viendo como si fuera idiota. Tendría ser claro por que están aquí.

\- ¡Eh quien de crees que eres para preguntar eso!- le grita Leorio. Mika la mira mal, por que tienen que gritar, es que son sordos por eso gritan o que. Parece que no saben hablar como la gente civilizada.

\- Solo contesten la pregunta- vuelve a preguntar molesto.

Como supuso Gon responde primero.

\- Mi padre es cazador, y quiero saber porque me abandono cuando era un bebé- lo dice como si nada .

Hay que ver, si fuera mi caso lo hubiera buscado, no para preguntarle sino para matar le.

En fin es Gon.

\- Niño no deberías respondedle- le grita al pobre niño.

\- He no le grites al niño- le grito molesta.

\- ¿Por que no? Si no nada malo para saberlo- Gon mira curioso a Leorio.

\- Pues yo no lo diré- grita mirando al capitán- mira hago lo que me da la gana y si no quiero contestar a un desconocido, mis metas es mi problema.- cruza los brazos con orgullo de su decisión.

Yo ruedo los ojos fastidia.

\- Estoy contigo en esto Leorio- dice el rubio tranquilo.

Mika y Gon ven como estos dos hombres dicen estupideces, aun que Gon seguro mas curioso que cualquier otra cosa.

El capitán le mira.

La peli negra contesta tan pacha.

\- Por que estoy aburrida y buscando a mi hermano rebelde que se escapo de casa- mira hacia el costado dando una imagen de una heroína caída.

A estos le salen mas gotas de sudor.

Gon le sonríe nervioso por la respuesta.

El capitán ya a visto de todo.

Kurapika no dice nada, solo la mira.

Leorio le da un tic nervioso.

A Mika le divierte las reacciones de los demás. Están divertido.

Kurapika habla, como no paso nada.

\- Es fácil evitar preguntas ofreciendo una mentira creíble- dice- pero sin embargo, considero que hacer una declaración falsa es una acción mas vergonzosa a la codicia.- dice al final.

\- Me llamo señor Leorio para ti- dice molesto.

\- El motivo es demasiado personal para decirle a alquilen que acaba de conocer- continua con su declaración- por lo tanto no voy a responder a tu preguntada- termina de decir.

\- He dicho que me llames señor Leorio- insiste con el benito nombre.

\- Ya sabemos que te llamas Leorio- Mika le mira mal por repetir su nombre una y otra vez.

\- No quiero- dice fríamente el rubia al moreno.

A Mika le da una tic en el ojo. Esta cansada que le ignoren, aunque sea el amor de su vida.

El capitán les mira con fastidio.

\- Ustedes dos fuera de mi barco- les avisa.

Los dos chicos le mira sorprendidos.

\- ¿Aun no lo pillan? Ya a comenzado el examen de cazador, empezó el momento que pisasteis el barco.- el capitán hurga en su bolsillo. Saca la licencia del cazador.

Mika los mira con mofa.

Y los tres sorprendidos. Por el echo que es el examinador.

\- Estas aquí para saber quien pasa quien no. ¿no?- afirma la peli negra.

\- ¿Que?- preguntada Gon

ayyy Gon están tan lindo con su cara curiosa.

Kurapika ya entendió de que va.

\- Hay muchas participantes que quieren ser cazadores, por eso hay un examinador para decir quien puede pasar, quien no puede, así hay menos participantes de que preocuparse- dice mirando al capitán- por lo tanto le contrataron para suspenderlos. ¿estoy en lo correcto?- levanta una ceja el de ojos azules.

El examinador sonrió.

\- No esta mal chico-dijo.

Leorio le miro mal.

Gon y yo le miramos haber como va la cosa.

Ojala tuviera palomitas para ver el espectáculo.

\- Bueno como no tengo de otra de voy a decir para que quiero ser cazador- suspira Leorio- quiero ser cazador por que...- y hay se queda.

\- Soy el único sobreviviente del clan Kurta- Kurapika corta el discurso a Leorio.

\- Hey que estaba hablando yo- es clama molesto.

Kurapika como buen chico que es le ignora.

\- Quiero ser cazador de lista negra, para capturar a criminales que tienen recompensa sobre sus cabezas.

Mika le mira el suelo con culpa. Culpa por no poder hacer nada, ahora Kurapika va a ir en el camino de la oscuridad.

Todo por su culpa.

\- ¿Porqué?- le pide la razón.

\- En una noche, hace cuatro años, todo mi clan fue masacrado por Genei Ryodan, por eso estoy decido a capturarlos. Esa es la razón de por que estoy aquí.- termina.

\- Sabes que Genei Ryodan son los mas buscados, incluso los mas experimentados vacilan a la hora de capturarlos. Puedes morir por nada- le dice el peligro.

\- No tengo miedo a morir. El peor miedo que tengo es que mi ira se desvanezca.-cierra los puños con fuerza.

Mika mira todo el procedimiento ante sus ojos. Piensa que puede ayudar a Kurapika para que no vaya mas a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Solo por venganza quieres ser cazador?- preguntada con asombro Leorio.

\- ¿Eres idiota? Hay información que solo los cazadores pueden tener el acceso, también pueden tomar acciones que otros no podrían salir ilesos.

\- Te digo por ultima vez que me llames señor Leorio- Leorio tiene la cara roja.

Mika y Gon mira al uno del otro. Como un partido de tenis.

\- Buenos nos vas a decir el motivo o no- Mika mira a Leorio.

El de gafas la mira para luego mirar al examinador.

\- ¡Bien! Voy a ser cazador para tener un montón de dinero.- exclama- si tengo dinero, tengo mujeres, si tengo mujeres, tendré licor. Con el dinero puedes tener todo- exclama con orgullo riéndose ruidosamente.

Mika suspira viéndolo con lastima. Pero no es su culpa el pobre ya nació así.

\- No se puede comprar la clase Leorio- dice Kurapika cerrando los ojos.

\- Ya estoy harto. Ya me canse diciéndote que me llames señor Leorio- Leorio ya esta enojado- vamos fuera rubio. Creo que tu clan llenos de escoria no saben acerca de la cortesía-exclama furioso.

Mika le mira boca abierta. Una cosa es enfadarse con la persona y otra es meterse con otros que no tienen la culpa, mas estando muertos.

\- Retira lo que has dicho Leorio- exclama enojado.

\- Dije me digas señor Leorio- dice- vamos a fuera.

\- Bien-dice el de ojos azules.

Los dos no mirando hacia atrás, caminan para fuera.

\- Espero esto aun no ha terminado- el hombre esta por detenerlos.

\- Déjalos estar, Mito me dijo una vez, si quieres conocer alquilen, tienes que saber por que esta enojado. Es importante para saber porque esta enojado- dice mirando al capitán.

\- Mito es sabia- asiente con la cabeza Mika.

El capitán les mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a mirar como pelean?- pregunta Mika al niño pequeño. Este asiente.

El capitán les deja pasar con suspiro. Va también con ellos, no vayan a morir por tontos.

\- Leorio si retiras lo que has dicho, te lo perdono- Kurapika grita fuerte por la tormenta. Sosteniendo sus dos espadas.

\- No lo voy hacer- grita Leorio. Sosteniendo su navaja.

Los dos correr hacia contra ellos, así chocando sus armas.

Mika y Gon junto el capitán ven la pelea ante sus ojos.

Gon mira a un marinero que estaba arreglando el mástil roto. El barco se tambalea y el marinero se cae al mar.

Gon va corriendo hacia el marinero. El capitán ve eso.

\- Kazto- grita el capitán.

Mika ve eso. También se va corriendo por donde se fue Gon.

Ve como Gon se tiro al mar. Ella se tira detrás suyo, agarrando los pies del niño, mientras el niño agarra a los del marinero.

Mika siente como alguien le agarra los tobillos.

Ella suspira de alivio.

Ya en la cubierta están los tres mojados. Kazto, Gon y Mika.

-¿Que pensaban idiotas?nunca he visto alguien tan idiota para tirarse así de la borda- el rubio no paraba de regañar a los pobres niños.

Mika bufa mirando para otro lado. No le gusta que Kurapika le regañe. Pero tampoco va pedir disculpas por salvar a Gon. Después todo va ser el mejor amigo de Killua.

El pobre Gon iba a hablar, pero Kurapika le corta, mirado a Mika.

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Que pensabas que hacías saltando así?- parece que Kurapika, no pensaba terminar.

\- Así es, si no le agarramos ahora no estarías aquí- Leorio ayuda a regañar. Seguro que se cree alguien importante.

\- Pero estamos aquí gracias a que vosotros nos habéis agarrado, ¿verdad?- mirado a Mika. Así afirmando su teoría.

Esa afirmación sombren dio a los dos hombres.

Mika afirma ante la declaración.

Los hombres aun no salían ante el asombro. Cuando Mika confirmo la declaración. Kurapika parpadea, mirándola como estaba tan tranquila cuando hace un segundo estuvo a punto de morir.

\- ¿y bien? ¿No estáis peleados? Ahora parecéis incluso amigo- levanta una ceja.

Los dos se miran, entre si.

\- Quiero pedir disculpas señor Leorio- hizo una corta reverencia. Leorio se sonroja rascándose la nuca.

\- Jeje... no tienes por que disculparte, y yo retiro todo lo que dije, no tenia el derecho de hablarte así- Leorio también se disculpo.

Gon y yo miramos el momento que se hacen amigos de por vida. Es un momento muy intimo, incluso me salen lagrimas.

Los chicos me miran raro.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntado con voz entre cortada.

\- ¿Estas llorando?- preguntada el amor de mi vida.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! El agua salada entro en mi ojo- argumenta con firmeza. Haber si así le creen.

Estos le miran con incredulidad por la obvia mentira. Pero lo dejan pasar, negando la cabeza.

Se escucho una risa, se dieron la vuelta, viendo al capitán reír a carcajadas. Se apoyo contra la el mástil.

\- Me gusta como sois chicos. Os voy a llevar el sitio del examen- declaro con voz alegre. Yendo hacia su camarote. Dejando detrás suya a unos chicos con los ojos platos ante lo dicho.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Al final Gon rompió el momento saltando de alegría.

\- Siii... siii...sii... ¡no es genial que pasamos el examen. Ahora solo falta que todo tengan la licencia del cazador! ¡ no es genial!- Gon hablo tan rápido que casi no se entendía.

Pero sonrieron con ternura ante la felicidad del pequeño.

\- Si Gon, pasamos- Mika le da una gran sonrisa.

Gon le devuelve la sonrisa.

Kurapika se le queda la boca abierta por la hermosa sonrisa.

Leorio ve eso.

\- Sera mejor que cierres la boca amigo- susurra moviendo la cejas arriba y abajo. Este le mira mal. Leorio que no se deja amenazar por la mirada, se ríe entre dientes.

Kurapika niega la cabeza por las payasadas del mayor. Pero aun así mira como Gon y Mika hablan la experiencia que pasaron.

Niega otra vez, eso no puede pensar, que si es hermosa como sonríe que si lo otro.

El barco llego al puerto. Ven cuanta gente hay yendo en varias direcciones.

\- ¡cuanta gente!- exclama Leorio con asombro.

\- Bueno la mayoría seguro que están aquí lo mismo propósito que nosotros – dice Kurapika.

\- Encontrar el sitio del rencuentro sera difícil- dice Mika.

\- Bueno vamos a ver donde esta el autobús para is a la ciudad Zaban- mirando de un lado para otro.

\- Leorio ¿Eres idiota o te lo haces?- Mika le preguntada con una ceja levantada.

Kurapika suspira con cansancio.

\- No soy idiota, de echo soy listo- Leorio lo fulmina con la mirada.

La peli negra la mira diciendo _si claro, eso ni tu te lo crees._

\- Gon tu que piensas, ¿ Es verdad que Leorio es idiota?- le preguntada Mika.

Pero este esta hablando con el capitán.

Mika va ir donde esta Gon. Cuando se acerca mas, donde están escucha decir al capitán.

\- Gracias por todo capitán, viaje fue divertida.- dice, haciendo reír al capitán.

\- Jeje yo solo os traje al puerto, aun os falta mucho camino recorrer- dice el capitán.

\- Capitán, no es que este agradecida por habernos pasar pero ¿Porque nos aprobaste?- preguntada cuando esta al lado de Gon.

Este le mira con interrogación en la cabeza.

\- Bueno esto era una prueba, haber quien se quedaba y quien no. pero como yo soy el capitán y me gustaron chicos. Pues pasaron- le explica.

Los dos lo miran con incredulidad. Si así son los demás examinadores pues lo tienen para rato.

Los dos chicos se acercaron para escuchar.

\- Como me gustaron os voy a dar el ultimo consejo- dice el capitán. Les apunta el árbol que se podía ver desde aquí.

\- Mirad ve a hacia ese cedro solitario. Es un antojo para llegar al lugar del examen.- se dirige al barco.- ya ha comenzado el examen. ¡suerte!.-les despide con una mano.

\- ¡Hasta luego!- Gon agita la mano junto a Mika.

\- Que extraño- dice Leorio mirando el mapa.

\- No estarás mirando mal ¿verdad?- expresa Mika con malicia.

Gon y Kurapika les resbala una gota de sudor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!- molesto que le tomen por tonto.

\- La ciudad de Zaban. Esta la dirección opuesta de la montaña- dice pensativo Kurapika.

\- Es verdad- mira mas detalle el mapa.

Gon solo mira.

\- ¿Entonces el mapa esta mal?- preguntada Gon.

\- No Gon, no esta mal- asegura Mika.

\- Hola soy Mateo- saluda un hombre de pelo marón anaranjado de ojos negros y con dos espadas atada en la espalda. Mika lo analizo de arriba abajo. Es débil. Y ya no le presta atención.

\- Hola soy Gon- le toma la mano tendida de Mateo.

Mateo hizo lo mismo a Kurapika, este lo solo miraba la mano inexpresivo. Mateo solo sonríe nervioso. Se dirige a saludar a Mika pero la chica ni caso.

\- No les des importancia a los dos. Son unos amargados.- dice con una sonrisa Leorio.

\- Me llamo Leorio. Dime Mateo ¿vas a ir en autobús?- le preguntada con una mano en el hombro de Mateo.

\- Para mala suerte, me mareo en los trasportes. Ademas voy a ir por el sentadero al cedro solitario.- dice Mateo.

\- ¡Como nosotros!- exclama Gon con alegría.

\- ¡Que casualidad! Estaba buscando compañeros para viajar- dice Mateo

\- Si... que casualidad- rueda los ojos Mika. Mateo sonríe nervioso.

Kurapika solo mira fríamente a Mateo.

\- ¡Que bien! Ven con nosotros- feliz ignorando en la situación que se acaba de meter sin darse cuenta.

\- Gon, ¡tienes que dudar mas de la gente!- le grita Leorio.

\- Por que eso no te dices a ti mismo. Ya que vas a coger autobús.- suspira con cansancio Mika.

\- Eso, ¡no es lo mismo!- dice entre dientes. Mika levanta una ceja.

Cada uno se fue por su camino, bueno Leorio se fue a coger el autobús.

Mika y Kurapika hablaba entre ellos, y tenían mucho en común, como los libros, helado y lo mejor de chocolate pero no al extremo como Killua y yo. Nos gusta viajar etc...no pensé que tendrías tanto en común ¡es genial!

\- ¿Aun le duela la pierna señor Mateo? - preguntada Gon.

Mika en eso le fulminarla con la mirada a Mateo. Este mira para otro lado.

\- Si, perece que me torcí el tobillo, como no estoy acostumbrado caminar por la montaña, lo siento si estoy siendo una carga- expresa. Siendo llevado a caballito por el pobre Gon.

\- Mejor que le hubiéramos tirado por un barranco o un acantilado- murmura entre dientes, a Kurapika le resbala un gota de sudor.

\- Piensa si lo hubiéramos tirado, Gon nunca nos perdonaría- le susurra de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mika se sonroja, gira la cabeza al otro lado. Kurapika lo mira de lo linda que es con el sonrojo. No dice nada para no incomodar mas a la pobre chica.

Gon para de repente.

\- ¡Es verdad! Espera un momento señor Mateo- le deja en el suelo. E ir corriendo.

\- Espera- exclama levantado la mano hacia Gon.

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder- murmura entre dientes.

\- Si es así ¿Porque no caminas tu? - dice con una sonrisa falsa.

Mateo ve mal a Kurapika.

\- Mejor aun porque no te mueres. Así ¡haces un favor al mundo!- con una dulce sonrisa la peli negra.

A Mateo le entro un escalofrió. Por como lo dijo tan tranquila.

Ellos caminaron tranquilamente dejado a Mateo en suelo como un tonto.

-¿Estará bien? Gon- preocupada le preguntada a su acompañante.

-Estará bien- le tranquiliza con una sonrisa.

Por suerte para ellos, o mejor dicho la mala suerte, escuchan unas fuertes pisadas.

Parece que el rinoceronte golpea un árbol, haciendo caer unas cuentas manzanas.

Kurapika y Mika vuelven haber que paso. Viendo que Mateo sacos sus dos espadas para así matar al animal.

\- ¡No hagas nada!- grita Kurapika viendo como se desarrolla la escena ante sus ojos.

\- Apuesto que ni siquiera sabe utilizar bien el arma.- se burla la oji negra.

Kurapika saca sus dos espadas por si para defenderse.

Pero antes que cualquiera hace algo, aparece Gon todo tranquilo.

Se acerca al rinoceronte tranquilamente.

\- Gon no te acerques, es peligroso- expresa Kurapika.

Mika ve todo el desarrollo.

\- Solo esta nervioso, por que estamos en su territorio.- explica.

Ya mas calmado. Una maleta sale volando hacia el pobre animal.

Los cuatro tienen los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta.

\- Pero... pero... que paso- dice Mika.

\- No se...-susurra Kurapika.

El pobre animal mas enojado que nunca comenzó a seguir a quien le ataco. Osea Leorio.

\- Y jeje tu ¿Que jeje haces aquí jeje?- Mika no podía dejar de reír de la situación. Es que no podía, de verdad.

Kurapika solo miraba la situación con gracia.

\- Cállate, el autobús era una trampa al final. Así que pensé mejor voy con vosotros para que no me echéis de menos. Y Gon haz algo para que el maldito animal me deje- dice todo esto gritando desde una rama del árbol.

Gon le hizo caso. El animal se fue y Leorio bajo del árbol.

\- ¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, seguro que alguien ya nos adelanto!- dice Mateo.

Mika bufa.

\- Sino te hicimos perder tiempo, porque no te fuiste solo- dice con ironía Mika. Aunque por ella hubiera muerto.

Lo malo es que aun no puede matar. Esta el inocente Gon, Leorio y por supuesto su futuro novio.

\- Bueno, asido divertido y nos hemos rencontrado con Leorio- dice alegre Gon.

\- ¿Esta bien ya tu pierna?- preguntada Gon.

\- Si, esta bien,ya se curo – sonríe nervioso.

Mateo le bufa mirando la mal a la peli negra. Pero esta ni caso.

Se fue donde los chicos reanudaron su camino hacia el examen.

Están parado en medio de una ciudad abandonada.

\- No hay nadie- mirando nervioso por los lados.

\- Asustado Leorio- se burla Mika.

\- Que va, a mi no me asustan nada.- dice todo nervioso.

\- Hay alguien- dice Gon.

\- ¿Donde?- Mateo, mira bien y no hay nada.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?- preguntada Leorio.

\- No puedes escuchar las respiraciones de las personas- dice Kurapika.

\- Si, y los roces de la ropa- añade Gon

Leorio pone una mano en la oreja, para escuchar mejor pero, nada.

\- Por desgracia no soy como vosotros- dice.

De momento a otro Gon corre frente a un callejon.

\- Te encontré, abuela- dice Gon.

Los demás le siguen.

\- ¿Como...?- preguntada Mateo.

\- Doki, doki, doki, doki- la gente que estaba oculta empezaban a cantar detrás de la anciana.

\- ¿Doki, doki, doki, doki?- repite Leorio.

\- Doki, doki, doki, doki- cantan otra vez.

\- ¿Doki, doki, doki, doki?- repite otra vez Leorio.

\- ¿Que eres un loro?- Mika ya harta que todo lo repite.

\- ¿Seguro que este el camino al examen?- preguntada Leorio a Mateo.

\- Seguro, pero si quieres de puedes ir- dice Mateo.

\- Pues mejor me voy aquí voy a perder el tiempo.- dice Leorio.

\- Para, Leorio, como dice Mateo este es el camino correcto- dice Kurapika.

\- Los otros caminos seguro que son una trampa. Llenos bestias mágicas o fantasmas- dice Mika.

Gon mira la marca del bastón de la anciana y les avisa. De que es como del capitán.

\- Así que estos es una parte del examen, eh- se soba la barbilla pensado.

De repente la anciana grita.

\- ¡Preguntada!- grita.

\- ¡Preguntada!- grita Leorio.

\- ¡No jodas!- grita Mika. A los demás les sale varias gotas de sudor.

\- Les daré una pregunta, os doy cinco segundos para responder. Si aciertas pasas sino seras descalificado. Responderás uno o dos. Si falla uno fallan todos. ¿Entendido?-les explica la anciana.

\- Espera un momento, ¿Si falla uno, fallamos todos?- preguntada.

\- ¿Eres sordo Leorio?- Mika le preguntada.

\- Así es mas rápido- la anciana se encoge de hombros.

\- Pero si uno falla, también fallare- se queja murmurando, mirando a Kurapika y a Mika.

\- Eso no es verdad, yo diría que la posibilidad es de un millón que fallen por mi culpa- dice Kurapika.

\- Hmp yo nunca fallaría en una pregunta tonta- Mika se cruza los brazos.

\- ¿Pero así no esta mejor? Digo a mi se meda mal las preguntadas, así si uno lo sabe, todos pasan ¿no es genial?- preguntada Gon.

\- Empieza señ- Mateo le corta la frase dando un paso hacia delante.

\- Permitirme ser el primero señora- dice confiando Mateo.

A Mika le da un tic nervioso. Lo va a matar eso seguro.

\- Tranquilízate Mika- le susurra Kurapika.

La peli negra cuanta hasta cinco. Abre los ojos, le sonríe al rubio. Este le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- Tienes mucha confianza ¿eh? Pues empezamos... - dice la examinadora.

\- ¿Señor Mateo?- Gon lo mira sorprendido por la acción que consideraba su amigo.

\- Lo siento, no es personal, pero no me voy a arriesgar estando con vosotros. - mirando para atrás.

A Mika se le partió el alma en dos. Por como Gon mira todo perdido.

\- Lo siento mucho Gon pero nunca quise ser tu amigo, solo necesitaba llegar a la ciudad Zaban.- mirando ahora a Gon. Lo dice todo tranquilo como engañar a un niño así estuviera todo orgulloso.

Kurapika le mira fríamente.

Mika con cara poker.

Pero Leorio no se quedo tranquilo.

\- ¿Que...?- grita.

\- Déjalo Leorio... así no tendremos que cargar a un estorbo- Mika dice toda tranquila.

\- Es verdad tranquilizarte, no perdemos nada. Así también sabremos que le preguntara y estaremos preparados - dice Kurapika. Leorio se tranquiliza.

\- Venga abuela- dice Mateo.

\- Bien, esta es preguntada. Tu madre y tu novia son capturadas por unos bandidos. Solo puedes salvar solo puedes salvar a una. 1: salvaras a tu madre; 2: a tu novia. ¿A quien salvaras...?- dice la anciana.

Todos se sorprendieron. Si incluso el cara de pavo.

\- ¡En serio! **No existe una respuesta valida a esa pregunta** \- murmura Kurapika.

\- Uno- Mateo dice rápido.

\- ¿Porque?- cuestiona la anciana.

Mateo se le hincha el pecho.

\- Solo tienes una madre en el mundo, a la novia le puedes remplazar- dice con orgullo.

\- ¡En serio! ¿Quien va salir contigo...?- preguntada con incredulidad.

Mateo le fulmina con la mirada a Mika.

Mika le devuelve la mirada. Mientras tanto.

La examinadora con sus acompañantes se formaron un circulo para el veredicto final.

Unos minutos después, ya esta decidido el veredicto final.

\- Puedes pasar- dice.

Las personas que acompañaban a la examinadora, abrieron el paso.

Mateo comenzó a caminar hacia su futuro negro.

\- No jodas, ¡este examen es indignan te!- grita Leorio- si salvo a su madre, eso no significa que no podría salvar también a su novia. Esto mal como puede incluso pensar salvar solo a una persona que le importa- grita aun mas furioso.

\- Me voy a ir por otro amino. No pienso responder a esta falsa- indignado se da la vuelta.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde, si vas suspendes automáticamente- dice la anciana.

Kurapika, Gon y Mika escucharon un ruido, miraron alrededor con disimulo.

\- Un momento Leorio- dice Mika.

\- El examen es...- empezó Kurapika.

\- ¡Alto ahí! No puedes hablar, si hablas estarás desclasificado - grita la anciana.

Kurapika aprieta los puños.

\- ¡Ahora responde! 1: tomar el examen; 2: dejar el examen.

Uno- dice el rubio rápidamente.

 **Parece el de ojos de gato ya sabe la respuesta, igual que la chica** pensó la anciana.

Mika mira a Leorio diciendo con la mirad, no seas mas estúpido de lo que ya eres, ¡piensa!

Luego mira Gon, sabiendo que el pequeño ya sabe que algo anda mal.

 **Vamos Leorio no esta tan difícil** pensó Kurapika.

\- ¡A qui va! Han secuestra a tu hijos, solo puedes salvar a uno. Elige con cuidado; ¿A quien salvaras? 1: a tu hija, 2: a tu hijo. Tienes 5 segundos.

Kurapika, Mika y Gon están en silencio.

\- ¡Maldición! Te diviertes haciendo esta preguntadas ¿eh?. ¿ quien eres tu para decir a quien puede salvar a quien no? No eres nadie. ¡No voy a contestar!- exclama furioso.

\- Utiliza el cerebro, si es que lo tienes ¡idiota!- Mika le mira furiosa.

\- Cállate, no te metas en mis asuntos- furioso mira a Mika.

Esta lo mira con furia por ser un idiota.

\- ¿Nos vas a arruinar nuestro examen?- preguntada Kurapika.

\- ¿Que...?- preguntada perdido.

\- Hemos pasado la prueba idiota- bufa fastidiada Mika.

\- El silencio es la respuesta a la preguntada- continua diciendo Kurapika.

\- La regla es que solo podemos responder a la pregunta 1 ó 2- dice Mika.

\- Por eso no respondimos- continuo Kurapika.

\- Pero Mateo...- estaba diciendo Leorio.

\- Ella no dijo _has aprobado_ si no _puedes pasar –_ explico Kurapika.

\- Unos minutos después escuche un grito. Probablemente fue un animal mágico- continuo Mika.

Leorio los mira confundido.

\- Es verdad lo que dicen. Este es el camino verdadero- dice eso mientras sus ayudantes le abren un pasadizo secreto.

\- Tienen como dos horas para llegar- continuo.

\- Lo siento señora- baja la cabeza con vergüenza.

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte. Estoy haciendo esto para conocer personas como tu. Seras un bueno cazador si sigues ese camino- sonríe.

\- Hasta luego- se despide Mika.

La anciana le sonríe a la niña.

Entran en túnel. Vieron como la puerta se cerro, dejando un oscuro túnel del terror.

Escuchan a Gon suspirar.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntada Mika.

\- No puedo encostra la respuesta- dice con frustración.

Kurapika y Leorio se ríen.

\- ¿Aun piensas en eso?- preguntada Leorio.

\- Al menos el piensa- bromea Mika. A Leorio le sale un tic nervioso, parece que aun no le perdona por casi suspender la prueba.

Kurapika y a Gon les salen unas gotas de sudor.

\- Si. pero que pasa, si nos pasa en la vida real. ¿Que haré?- preguntada confundido.

Los chicos se sombren den por la duda del pequeño.

\- Gon, en la vida nunca es fácil. Puede que en un futuro tienes que elegir lo mas importante de tu vida. Y arrepentirte de la decisión que has tomado- explica Mika.

Los chicos se estremecen por la frialdad por como habla.

\- Pero si eres lo suficiente fuerte puedes salvar a las personas que te importan. También si fallas no te rindas, y seguir luchando por las personas que te quedan- termina de explicar con una sonrisa.

Gon asiente conforme.

Kurapika se le queda viendo para luego seguir adelante.

Leorio se queda pensado de lo que dijo.

\- Ya paso dos horas. ¡dos horas!- grita Leorio.

\- Ya te escuchamos, no hace falta que grites- grita de vuelta ya frustrada. Esta apunto de tirare los pelos.

\- Ya veo la salida- bandida sea Gon, sino fuera por el, Mika ya abría matado a Leorio o se abría suicidado. Kurapika le resbala una gota de sudor.

En unos segundos están ya en la salida. Vieron un lago, arboles siniestros, incluso una tumba.

\- No hay un bote- se queja.

\- Tu solo sabes quejarte. ¿verdad?- ya harta de las quejas de Leorio.

Kurapika les enseña que ve un bote. Todos se suben.

Kurapika y Gon empezaron a remar.

Mika hablaba cosas sin sentido con Kurapika.

\- Mmm... ¿como sera el navegador? ¿como haremos para pasar?- preguntada Gon.

\- Seria, - Kurapika no termino de hablar, cuando Leorio se metió. A Kurapika le da un tic nervioso.

\- Creo que vosotros no podréis pasar el examen.- asegura el cuatro ojos.

\- ¿Y eso por que...?- mira fríamente Mika. Leorio se estremece. Pero como valiente que es lo ignora.

Gon le mira con curiosidad.

\- Kurapika no es alto, tu Gon eres un niño y Mika- lo ultimo lo dice con miedo.

\- Adelante dilo...- lo anima a seguir con su estupidez.

\- Eres una mujer. Así que soy el único que va a pasar el examen.- Cierra los ojos a miedo que Mika le mate.

Los miran a Leorio con frialdad, bueno menos Gon. Que el pobre es demasiado inocente.

\- ¿Eso es verdad?- preguntada.

\- Hmp- Mika lo mira. ¡Una mujer!¡ja! Este se iba a enterar.

\- Creo Leo- Kurapika no termina la frase, cuando una serpiente gigante apareció.

Los cuatro miran a la serpiente asombrados.

Leorio sale de su asombro, y empieza a remar como loco.

\- Mmmm Leorio- dice Kurapika.

\- ¡Que!- grita.

\- Estamos ya en la tierra, idiota- dice la única chica.

A Leorio le sale una gota de sudor y riéndose nervioso.

\- Jejeje... no tenia miedo para que os enteréis- dice.

\- Ya- dice con ironía Kurapika.

Todos salen del bote, a explorar el terreno.

Cuando ya tienen un rato caminando. Ven un cartel diciendo _cuidados con la bestias mágicas._

\- Espero que tampoco corras- se burla Mika.

\- Hmp... yo no corro ante nadie.- asegura.

Los demás le dan miradas con incredulidad.

\- No os preocupareis, no hay animales mágicos- asegura Gon.

\- ¿Como puedes ver dan bien?- preguntada curioso nuestro querido rubio.

\- Mmm.. en la isla Ballena, donde yo vivo es mas oscuro- dice Gon.

Kurapika asiente conforme con la respuesta. Mika no dice nada.

Llegan a una casa en medio del bosque.

\- La puerta esta abierta- dice Mika.

\- Si no, nos dice no lo abríamos visto- ahora le toca a Leorio lanzar una mirada burlesca.

Ven a Gon a entrar y los demás lo siguen. Y ven como una criatura mágica, que parece ser un zorro grande, tiene entre sus garras a una mujer.

Los chicos están listos para una pelea.

El animal escapo y Gon empezó a seguirlo.

\- Leorio mira la herida del hombre- le ordena Kurapika.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mi!- le asegura.

Kurapika y Mika se van tras Gon.

Bueno ahora Gon pelea contra la bestia mágica. Este le engaño con su pareja. Kurapika y Mika encuentra a la mujer que fue secuestrada por la bestia.

Kurapika vio los tatuajes que tenia en los brazos. Dice que no puede ser la esposa del hombre por que estos tatuajes son una prueba de que es la esposa de su dios. Le presiona para que diga la verdad. Como no quería decir nada, Mika la amenazo con matarla. Al final dijo todo.

Leorio también descubrió todo el teatro.

Pues ahora están todos en un lugar despejados de los arboles diciendo que pasaron la prueba. Como siempre Leorio.

\- ¿Como? - preguntada.

\- Pues eso. Somos los navegadores.- dice la bestia mayor.

\- Yo soy el hijo- dice el hombre que se pasa por el marido.

\- Y yo la hija- dice la mujer que se paso de esposa.

\- Como dijo Kurapika, estos tatuajes es una prueba de que soy la esposa de dios, seguro que lo estudio.- Kurapika sonríe por el alago.

Ahora va por el siguiente.

\- En cuando a Leorio, aunque no se dio cuenta de que lo hemos engañado, siguió tarando de tranquilizarme de que mi esposa estaría bien, que sus amigos la salvarían. Trato mi herida con profesionalidad. Cuando descubrió mi verdadero ser por una marca de la aguja que es bastante pequeño. Es digno de confianza.

Leorio esta todo sonrojado por como le habla.

\- En cuanto a Gon, darse cuenta quien es quien, es signo de abalanza, no muchos nos pueden identificar.- alaba a Gon.

\- Lo siento por pegarte- se disculpa.

Los navegantes le resta importancia.

\- Y por ultimo Mika, se adapta bien es su entorno, trabajo bien junto Kurapika, como un bueno equipo, también hace buenas amenazas de muerte.- termina de decir.

A los demás la ultima frase le salio unas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

Mika se sonroja cuando dicen que hacen un bueno equipo con Kurapika.

\- Así ustedes pasan la prueba ¡felicidades!- dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo, con sus sonrisas puntiagudas.

Los chicos también les sonríen felices.

En cielo volando vemos a Leorio gritado que tiene miedo a las alturas.

\- ¡En serio Leorio si hablas mas te mato!- grita Mika agitando su puño en el aire.

Leorio cierra rápido la boca.

A los demás ven esto con gracia, ya acostumbrados a las amenaza de Mika.

 **¿Y bien os gusto?**

 **¿Como veis a Mika?**

 **¿A Kurapika?**

 **¿A Gon?**

 **¿A Leorio?**

 **en el próximo ya sale nuestro Killua :)**

 **¿Que os pareció la relación de Kurapika y Mika? y de Mika y Leorio?**

 **¿Q** **ue os pareció?**

 **comentarme por favor si os gusta o no. después de todo es el capitulo mas largo que he echo :)**

 **muchos besos y abrazos :)**

 **hasta la próxima :)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola :) perdón por la tardanza, no tengo escusas, bueno si las tengo pero son muy personales y no tenia ganas de escribir y para escribir mal pues para eso no lo escribo, espero que os guste el capitulo que hice, Aqui Gon y Killua se conoceran.**

 **Mikene20: Hola, gracias por comentar, también me emocione cuando escribe que iba a salir Kurapika no paraba estar inquieta en la silla, al final me tranquílese jeje también que te hice reír, eso me hace muy feliz que saco sonrisas o risas a los rectores y a decirme que no salí de los personajes eso me animo mucho por que no los quiero hacer cambiar mas de la cuenta por que sino, no serian ellos. no se si me comprendes. espero que te guste como en el anterior capitulo. un beso y abrazo.**

 ** **lalalala**** es cuando la persona esta pensando.

lalalala así es cuando hablan normal.

Oto-san es padre.

Oka-san es madre.

One-san es hermana mayor .

Outoto es hermano menor.

Ni-san es hermano mayor.

Kami es dios.

Nani es que

Capitulo 9 ¡Haya vamos! Killua y Gon se conocen.

\- ¡Miren! Este es el edificio donde vais hacer el examen.- E navegador estira los brazos en frente del edificio.

Los demás lo miran con asombro, menos Mika, que quiere ver las caras de decepción en primera fila. **Y lo consiguiere.** Saltara de alegría, claro en su mente no quera hacer el ridículo.

\- Wou- Gon mira el edificio con emoción- así que así se sentía mi padre cuando hizo el examen- susurra.

\- A qui es donde todos los cazadores del mundo mundial están- Leorio esta nervioso mirando el lugar donde van a entrar.

\- Es normal estar nervio, después de todo habrá muchos oponentes- dice Kurapika nervioso y emocionado.

Mika ve todo eso con gotas de sudor y con una sonrisa burlona.

Estos se esta poniendo mucho mejor de lo pensado.

\- ¿Eh? Pero que están diciendo. Este no es el edificio, si no este- señala un pequeño puesto de comida rápida

\- ¡Que!- gritan todos, claro menos Mika, que se esta acojonando de la risa.

Kurapika se sonroja, mira a otro lado. Leorio y Gon están decepcionados.

Mika empieza a desencajonarse, eso que lo iba hacer en su mente, al final no pudo. Es mejor reír al aire libre, bueno para de reír y mira a Gon se le parta el corazón viendo su carita.

Cuando todos se recuperaron la compostura, entraron al puesto.

\- ¡Buenos días!- saluda el navegador.

\- ¡Buenos días! que se le ofrece- dice el chef con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Pues ya que estas, Carne por favor- dice con una sonrisa.

\- Como lo quieres- dice ya preparando el pedido.

\- A fuego lento, a la plancha que sea un poco cruda- dice con su sonrisa de medio lado.

El chef con una enorme sonrisa dice.

\- Iros a la puerta del frente.

El navegador asiente con la cabeza, mira detrás suya a los chicos.

Mika tiene un hambre cuando dijo el navegador la contraseña. Pero lo malo es que no comerán hasta el segundo examen. Lo malo es que no sabe ni cocinar, ni siguiera en la otra vida. Suelta un suspiro.

\- ¿Pasa algo Mika?- Kurapika lo mira preocupado.

A Mika le late el corazón tan rápido, seguro que incluso Kurapika lo oye.

\- Si, solo tengo un poco de hambre- dice apenada.

\- Seguro comeremos pronto- le tranquiliza con su sonrisa.

A Mika se le sonroja, Kurapika también se le suben los colores cuando ve a Mika.

\- Oyen dejar de coquetear- Leorio les miran subiendo la cejas para arriba y abajo.

\- No estamos coqueteando- dice entre dientes de los ojos azules.

\- Hmp- Mika se cruza los brazos con enojo. Como pudo Leorio interrumpir su momento con Kurapika.

Espera cuando tenga una conquista. Leorio se estremece como miran sus nuevos amigos.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Gon les mira con confusión

Kurapika y Mika se suavizan los ojos, cuando miran a Gon. Con el si que no se pueden enfadar, es como enfadarse con cachorro. Pues eso imposible.

Estando ya dentro de la habitación.

El navegador les sonríe cerrando los ojos.

\- Bueno ya estáis en el examen del cazador. A que estáis sorprendidos ¿ehh? Dicen que hay millones de solicitantes. Y diez entre miles aprueban el examen. Que tenga buena suerte.

\- Hmp no lo necesito- la peli negra mira al otro lado.

Los demás le miran con gotas de sudor.

\- Gracias de todos modos- Kurapika con educación.

\- Bueno, lo han echo bien por ser novatos- les sonríe a los niños, los mira por ultima vez- seria un placer llevaron el año que viene también.

\- Hasta luego, gracias por traernos hasta aquí- dice Gon dándole la mano.

El se sombren de de la acción, pero igualmente lo estrecha.

Los demás sonríen por la escena.

\- Suerte a todos- se despide por ultima vez cerrando la puerta detrás de si mismo.

Se mira la mano con la que estrecho con el niño.

\- Me dijo gracias, que niño tan raro- se ríe entre dientes.

La habitación empezó a moverse. Se dieron cuenta que la habitación va pa abajo.

\- Es muy grosero, como se atreve a decirnos que vamos a fallar- refunfuña Leorio.

\- Una persona por año que hacen los exámenes.- dice Kurapika cerrando los ojos con los brazos cruzados- esa es la posibilidad que un novado pase. Escuche que muchos abandonaron a la mitad del examen por que es difícil o tienen tanto daño físico y metal que ya no pueden tomarlo otra vez.

\- Entonces supongo que los aspirantes están tan dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo para ser cazadores- dice Gon.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto, amigo mío!- exclama Leorio- ¡los cazadores ganan mas dinero que nadie en el mundo!

Mika y Gon miran a Leorio emocionarse explicando por que la gente toman los examen sabiendo que van a perder la vida.

\- ¡No!- ahora miran a Kurapika enfadado por lo que dice Leorio- los cazadores son mas nobles que nadie en el mundo.

\- Cerdo sediento de gloria- mira mal a Kurapika.

\- ¡Loco por el dinero!- le devuelve la mirada a Leorio.

\- ¡Gon, Mika! Escuchad..- Leorio les grita escupiendo en toda la cara.- ¡cada año, mas de cincuenta cazadores forman parte de la lista de las cien personas mas ricas del mundo!

Kurapika no se que da atrás dice.

\- Los cazadores son conocidos por la caza de las bestias salvajes y tesoros, pero ellos son de segundo nivel.- abre los ojos mirando seriamente a Gon y a Mika- los verdaderos cazadores trabajan para proteger a las personas y el equilibrio natural.

\- Ahora, escucha ¡cuando eres cazador, la mayoría de los países te dan entrada libre!- se acerca mas a nuestras caras- y los servicios públicos son gratuitos. ¿ Qué te parecen esos beneficios?

Kurapika le empuja un poco mas lejos.

\- Los cazadores tienen muchas responsabilidades importantes, como preservar elementos culturares y especies en peligro de extinción. También deben capturar criminales buscados y otros cazadores inescrupulosos.

\- Fama y dinero... ¡por esas razones las personas quieren ser cazadores!- grita Leorio para al final mirar a Kurapika.

\- Profundo conocimiento, mente y cuerpo sanos y convicción inquebrantable. ¡Ésas son las cualidades de las que los cazadores se enorgullecen!- Kurapika le fulminarla con la mirada a Leorio.

Mika y Gon ven como unos rayos salen de los ojos. Se les cae unas gotas de sudor en la nuca por su comportamiento.

\- ¡Gon, Mika! ¿Qué piensan?- los dos juntos gritan- ¡¿Qué clase de cazador quieres ser?!

\- Mmm...-Mika piensa en una respuesta.

\- Bueno, cuando lo ponen de esa forma...- y justo suena el timbre del ascensor, así salvando a Gon.

Las puertas se abren, revelando a los aspirantes.

\- Wou... mucha gente- comenta Gon.

\- Así que la mitad mueren ehh- dice pensativa viendo a los rivales.

A Leorio le entra escalofrió por la espalda.

Gon sonríe nervio con Kurapika.

Ven a un hombrecillo verde acercándose hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hola! Toma estos números, no las pierdas- dice el pequeño hombre verde, dando una placa a cada uno de ellos. Con su numero inscrito en ellos.

Los chicos colocan sus placas en sus pechos.

\- ¡Hola! Me llamo Tonpa, soy el numero 16 este año- se presenta un hombre pequeño rechoncho con una barriga de Papa Noel, lo que mas se destaca de su rostro es su nariz de martillo.

Le da la mano a Gon y el pequeño encantado le da la mano con su hermosa sonrisa, hizo lo mismo con Kurapika y Leorio, al final solo que da Mika, que solo lo miro indiferentemente como la basura que es.

Sus amigos miran todo el proceso con gotas de sudor, solo esperan que Tonpa no sea el nuevo juguete de Mika. Con lo poco que la conocen, eso es pedir mucho.

Tonpa sonríe nervioso y sale una gota de sudor en la frente. Siente que no debe meterse con esa chica. Pero el muy tonto no hace caso a su instinto básico.

\- He tomado el examen treinta y cinco veces- dice el cerdo todo orgulloso de ese echo.

\- ¡En serio!- dice Gon con admiración.

\- Si, soy experto en el examen- dice con una sonrisa.

Mika se burla ante su estupidez.

\- No creo que hay tomarse con orgullo que repitió treinta y cinco veces- susurra entre dientes Leorio.

Kurapika asiente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Socorro!- se escucha un grito.

Los chicos siguieron el grito espantoso, vieron a un hombre vestido de payaso con tarjetas en la mano y una sonrisa psicópata.

A los chicos les dio un escalofrió de la expresión de su rostro. Ahí endiente por que los niños les tienen miedo a los payasos.

\- Mierda, ese chico esta a qui otra vez- dijo con temor- se llama Hisoka el mago, es el numero 44. El año pasado todo el mundo estaba seguro que iba pasar el examen, pero fue expulsado de matar a un examinador, así que es mejor que alejen de el.

 **\- Y te di no, ¿no?** \- piensa con ironía la única chica del grupo

\- se puede tomar otra vez, cuando mato a un examinador?- Leorio se horroriza ante la idea que un asesino este en la misma habitación.

\- Si, cada año se cambia los examinadores y las fases del examen. Y cuando un examinador dice que pasas aun seas un asesino en serio pasas.-dice con voz terrorífica.

Mika mira detalladamente al payaso que es mas parecido a un amigo que tiene su hermanito mayor. Pobre, su hermano solo tiene a ese amigo, pobrecito. Por eso le decía que tenia que salir mas a menudo, seguro que incluso es virgen.

Sigue mirando haber si encuentra a sus hermanos y nada no los encuentra, pero lo encontrar en la carrera.

Los chicos estaban hablando sobre los oponentes fuertes que tienen que tener cuidado. Ella no hace como que escucha.

De repente suena un claxon en toda la habitación, todos los ojos vieron a un hombre de traje lila y lo mas llamativo del hombre es que tiene un bigote mostacho sin boca.

\- Ahora se cierra la convocatoria para los aspirantes. Comienza el examen del cazador, así que por favor, seguidme.- dice con voz plana.

Comienza a caminar, haciendo que los demás se miren entre ellos, los chicos se encogen los hombros y empiezan a seguirlo.

\- Les recordare, que el examen de cazador es extremadamente difícil, si tienes mala suerte, puedes obtener lesionado o morir- les advierte con la misma voz tranquila- si no les importa los riesgos entonces solo me queda decir. No mueran.

Los chicos se miran entre si con sus sonrisas confiados, ante el reto que les pusieron. Pero Leorio esta un poco nervioso.

\- ¡Ah! se me olvidaba, me llamo Satotsu, el examinador de la prima fase.- se presento- os llevare al segundo fase.

Ya un tiempo, se a convertido en una prueba de resistencia. Todos estaban corriendo sin ningún problema, bueno hay alguien que no le esta pasando muy bien, y es nuestro amigo de traje.

Como buena amiga que es Mika esta oportunidad no la puede desaprovechar.

\- Leorioooo- le llama cantando. A Leorio le entra escalofrió.

\- ¿Que?- dice borde. A los demás ya saben que va a pasar. Niegan con la cabeza con registración.

\- ¿Por que me hablas así?- dice con inocencia que ni es su feto tubo. A Leorio le achina los ojos con desconfianza.- solo iba decirte por que estas tan cansado, no hemos ni corrido media hora y ya estas sudando como un cerdo.- bate las pestañas dando una pantalla de lo mas mona.

Leorio tiene in tic en el ojo. cuando va contestar con sus sabios palabras, ve a un niño de unos doce años de pelo blanco. Pero eso no le llama la atención sino que tiene abajo de los pies.

\- ¡Hey tu! Que crees que haces, es contra las reglas llevar un mono patín- grita irritado.

Mika gira la cabecita y ahí esta su hermanito pequeño.

\- Gatito- grita felizmente.

A que Killua le suben los colores por como le llama su Ne-san.

\- No me llames así- le grita alzando la mano aun montando es su trasporte.

Mika hace un puchero, su otouto ya no le gusta cuando le llamo así, que mono era cuando era un niño que le deja llamar como quisiera, también iba donde iba yo. Crecen tan rápido, limpia una lagrima imaginaria.

\- No me ignoren malditos- grita alzando su maletín con frustración.

Los hermanos Zoldyck miran con su mirada fría. Leorio se quiere esconder de bajo de la cama y nunca salir. Sip ese es el efecto que hacen.

Kurapika y a Gon no saben que hacer, por un lado quieren salvar a su amigo pera el otro lado su amiga da miedo, así como son inteligentes se quedan callados.

Killua bufa y con burla dice.

\- ¿Que es contra las reglas?- le mira esperando una respuesta inteligente.

\- Es una prueba de resistencia niño- dice con cara autosuficiencia.

A los demás les sale una gota de sudor en la frente ante respuesta.

\- Leorio, Leorio que voy hacer contigo- Mika mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Soltando un suspiro.

A Leorio le salio un tic en la ceja.

\- El examen no tiene reglas Leorio- dice Kurapika con su voz melodiosa. Mika suelta un suspiro al escucharlo. Killua ve eso pero no dice nada.

\- Si, ademas el señor examinador dijo seguidme.- Gon le sonríe a Leorio.

\- Ustedes de que lado están.-grita frustrado. Solo le hace falta hacer una papeleta de un niño de cinco años.

\- Del tu yo seguro que no.- se burla Mika de su desgracia.

\- Maldita mocosa- dice entrecerrado los ojos.

\- ¡Pueden no gritar! Solo aguante lo que dure la prueba. Es molesto, ademas podemos llevar un coche si quieres, que no has traído nada, no es para que te frustres con nosotros Leorio.- dice Kurapika con molestia. Tiene los tímpanos reventados con los gritos y mas de Leorio que esta cerca suyo.

Leorio gruñe molesto. Pero se calla y siguen corriendo.

Gon con su inocencia que no se entera que hay una tensión en la atmósfera, le preguntada a su futuro amigo.

\- ¡Hola! Me llamo Gon, ¿como te llamas?- le mira con curiosidad.

Killua mira y luego mira a Mika, esta asiente con una sonrisa.

\- Killua, ¿cuantos años tienes?- le preguntada de vuelta al niño.

Gon feliz que le contesto le contesta.

\- ¿12 y tu?- de vuelta preguntada

\- igual- dice y cuando termina, voltea su patinete, recogiendo en el brazo.

\- ¡Wou!- exclama Gon, el truco que hizo Killua.

\- ¿Y tu viejo cuantos tienes?- preguntada Killua a Leorio.

\- ¡Pero que dices enano! Si soy un adolescente!- grita furioso. Como le comparan como un viejo, esto es el colmo.

Todo el mundo se quedo mudo ante la revelación del espécimen que es Leorio.

Mika ya sabiendo esto, pero, es que no puede ser, si se parece a unos treinta años.

\- Jajajajajajaja...- Mika no para de reir, es que no puede parar. De verdad de la buena.

\- No puede ser!- exclaman todos, claro menos Mika que se esta acojonando.

\- ¡Gon! Tu también? Me lo esperaba de la mocosa sádica, pero no de ti- se queja- ya esta! No somos amigos- ladea su rostro con la poca dignidad que le queda. Aun escucha a la pequeña demonio riéndose. Ya paran el drama que se monto.

\- Ne-san- le llamo bajito, Mika deja de mirar a su príncipe azul para mirar a su adorable hermano.

\- Oto-san te mando a buscarme?- preguntada con indiferencia pero Mika que le conoce desde que nació, sabe que aunque no le diga respeta a padre pero aun así no quiere ir casa.

\- No, tranquilo, recuerda hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré para ti, gatito- le guiña el ojo.

Nuestro pequeño se sonroja, pero aun así se tranquiliza sabiendo que estará para el ante cualquier cosa.

\- Anda ve con Gon a hablar así le conoces un poco mas- le empuja hacia Gon.

Kurapika mira como Mika le habla a Killua suavemente y le empuja donde esta Gon.

Mika tiene una suave sonrisa como Killua interactua con su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Parece que estas feliz?- Mika escucha a su príncipe. Intenta disimular el sonrojo que sale.

-Si, Killua no tiene amigos, que no seamos sus hermanos, **ni eso ayuda en su desarrollo emocional** así que estoy feliz de hable con un niño de su edad.- le explica. Kurapika asiente ante lo dicho.

\- Es tu hermano? - le preguntada.

\- S i, como dicen que nos parecemos así que por eso no dije que es mi hermano- le explica con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrado.

A Kurapika le sale unas gotas de sudor. **Sera en la actitud** piensa. Pero no dice nada para no quitar su ilusión de hermana mayor.

Mika esta feliz de la vida. Esta hablando con Kurapika sin decir estupideces.

Kurapika y Mika se miran a y ladean sus cabezas al otro lado cada uno con su sonrojo.

Mika tiene miedo que Kurapika escuche su corazón latir rápido.

Kurapika no sabe que le pasa pero no deja de pensar en la sonrisa de Mika desde que la conoció.

Pero sabe que no tiene que pensar en esas cosas, sus prioridades es vengar a su clan, pero aveces quiere dejar todo atrás y dejar entrar en su corazón marchitado el sentimiento que va sintiendo por la peli negra.

Mika sabe que para Kurapika es la venganza primero, pero hará todo lo posible que sea una de las prioridades del rubio. Que no se olvide de ella. Que le ame. Como ella a el.

Cada uno esta es su pensamiento sobre sus sentimientos.

\- Leorio- grita Gon preguntado.

Kurapika y Mika se giran para saber que le paso a Leorio.

Leorio esta tan cansado que esta en el suelo parece que no puede ni con su alma.

-¡Sabia que mentías!- exclama Mika- un adolescente como nosotros no se cansa tan rápido. Solo un viejo de treinta años.- dice Mika asiente con la cabeza ante su idea.

Kurapika como es sabio no dice nada pero esta de acuerdo con la peli negra.

Leorio escucho eso y lo mira mal.

Los chicos se acercan a Leorio haber que le pasa.

Killua como aun no comprende la esencia de la amistad, les dice.

\- ¿Que hacéis? ¡Vamos!- Killua les llama para ir a la salida.

\- Espera Killua. Hay que ayudar a Leorio, es nuestro amigo.- dice Gon ayudando a Leorio. Killua se queda mudo ante las palabras de Gon. Mika le entristece que Killua no sabe el significado de esa palabra.

Tiene a sus hermanos pero no es lo mismo y ella lo sabe, hizo todo lo que pudo pero la familia es poderosa y no pudo hacer nada, excepto dar amor a sus hermanos pequeños. Eso todo lo que pudo hacer, espero que eso sea suficiente.

Espero que lo sea, **pero ahora tiene nuevos amigos** le mira con dulzura, Killua mira a su hermana y se extraña la mirada que su hermana que le esta dando, pero no dice nada.

Kurapika ve todo eso pero tampoco dice nada y se centra en Leorio.

Por otro lado Leorio. Intenta levantarse pero esta tan agotado que no puede.

Mika se burla con la mirada, Leorio fulminara con la mirada. Es una un demonio con la cara de ángel.

Pero Leorio para joder a ese demonio, así que echando a su fuerza interior, se levanta, se quita la camiseta, dejando la placa y la corbata.

Empieza a correr con un grito de guerra pasando al grupo.

Los demás se le quedan viendo como el idiota que es, claro menos nuestro Gon.

Kurapika copiando la idea de Leorio se quita la parte de arriba del traje, con su sonrisa, así empezando a seguir al idiota.

Mika esta roja como un tomate cuando se le que da viendo como boba como se quita la parte superior. Se desilusiona que no se quite la otra camiseta que tiene, eso si que seria un regalo del cielo. Suelta un suspiro.

Killua no le gusto como miro a Kurapika cuando se quito el turbante, así que como un buen hermano menor que es. Lo va a vigilar.

Mika sacude la cabeza despejando imágenes subidas de tono y mira a los demás a ver si alguien noto su comportamiento. Su otouto mira a Kurapika con dagas en los ojos.

A Kurapika le entra un escalofrió y no sabe por que.

Los demás se encogen de hombres y le sieguen al idiota y al rubio.

Killua en encoge de hombros y sigue pensando la frase que dijo Gon de ayudar a un amigo.

Mika pone su sonrisa burlona.

\- Maldición! Voy a llegar a ser cazador como a de lugar- grita con determinación, corriendo pero apenas puede seguir, se pone de cuchillas para recuperar las fuerza, los demás están a su alrededor mirándolo preocupado- joder no puedo.-jadea. **Tenia que hacer ejercicio.**

\- Hmp- Mika se cruza de brazos.

Killua solo mira la situación.

\- No es el dinero. ¿Verdad?- pregunta Kurapika, se cruza de brazos.

\- Cierra el pico! Es el dinero que quiero. El dinero es todo en el mundo- grita Leorio.

Nuestro querido Tonpa llega a la escena.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Que pasa?- pregunta preguntado el rechoncho.

Mika quita la sonrisa, lo mira fríamente al intruso.

Killua mira determinada mente a su hermano, cambio su actitud 180º.

-¡Tonpa! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Gon.

\- Jeje- se soba la cabeza con la mano mientras suda balas por la fría mirada que esta recibiendo- **estos niños no son normales, hay que eliminarlo mientras puedo** vi la situación desde lejos y quise ayudar- contesta a la pregunta. Se estremece de solo de pensar que harán si pasan el examen.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Como nos puedes ayudar?- Gon feliz de la vida no se da cuenta que no todo el mundo tiene un alma gentil, que algunas personas hacen todo lo posible para que los demás fracasen.

Kurapika entrecierra los ojos con desconfianza.

Leorio esta feliz por que alguien le quiere ayudar, sabia que hay personas muy buenas.

\- oh... ¿huelen ese olor?- le pregunta.

Gon ante la pregunta de Tonpa huele el aire. Y...

\- si...- olfatea un poco mas- es como dulce- dice mirando a Tonpa, como preguntando. Que por que hay algo que huele dulce.?

\- Si, tienes razón. Es la sabia medicinal del cedro, le puedo llevar a Leorio ahí y luego los alcancemos- dice Tonpa ayudando a Leorio a ponerse en pie, le permite a Leorio apoyarse en su hombro.

\- ¿Que es sabia medicinal del cetro?- repite con confusión el pequeño Gon.

\- Es sabido que es utilizado por los cazadores que se debilitan.- dice- si hueles por un tiempo, temporalmente te recuperaras- termino de explicar.

\- Vale, vamos- dice Kurapika.

\- Esperad- dice cuando Kurapika estaba preparando ir al lugar de donde viene el olor.- por que, mejor vosotros no seguías el camino y cuando Leorio esta bien, los alcancemos. ¿Que os parece?- explica nervioso su plan.

Kurapika mira desconfiado ante el plan de Tonpa.

\- Hmp, voy a seguir a delante- dice Killua ya aburrido con la drama.

\- Si yo también me voy, espero que vengas sano y pronto Leorio- esta de acuerdo la peli negra con su hermano, al final mira amenazante a Tonpa.

Este draga saliva.

El rubio mira a los hermanos y luego a Leorio, Kurapika asiente con la cabeza aun sin conforme con el plan.

Gon mira con curiosidad la situación pero asiente con el plan, así que Tonpa va con Leorio por donde viene el olor.

Los demás miran como los dos desaparecen en la oscuridad del túnel.

Siguen reanudando la carrera.

Gon que aun esta preocupado por Leorio se detiene de correr.

\- ¿Que te pasa Gon?- pregunta preocupado Kurapika.

\- Mmm... voy a ver que tal esta Leorio- dice.

\- Voy contigo entonces- dice preocupado.

\- Vale- le contesta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vienen también?- pregunta Kurapika a los hermanos.

Mika y Killua se miran entre si. Niegan con la cabeza.

Os esperamos mas adelante.- contesta Mika al rubio. Kurapika asiente a la respuesta- Kurapika – le llama. Cuando ve que se esta alejando con Gon. Kurapika se detiene el paso, mira donde esta Mika.

\- Ten cuidado- dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kurapika también se sonroja. Su corazón late muy rápido, hace mucho años nadie le dice que tenga cuidado. Y le gusta cuando se preocupan de el.

A Killua todo eso no le gusta nada. Su hermana no puedo mirar a otro hombre que no sean de su familia, de ahora en adelante a vigilar a roba hermana.

\- Tu también- le responde con una sonrisa suave, sigue por donde a ido Gon.

\- Hai- susurra con una boba sonrisa.

\- Hmp- gruñe nuestro pequeño duende. Mika sale de su mundo de fantasía donde tiene una familia formada con Kurapika con tres hijos y un perro, en una casa de campo donde todo es posible.

\- ¿Que pasa gatito?- Mika ve como Killua refunfuña sobre no se que cosa de matar alguien, espera que no sea Kurapika, mira que si le mata por muy hermano que sea, no le perdonare.

\- Nah es broma solo que no le hablare unos 10 años luego me lo pensaría en hablarle. Pero seguro que son sus imaginaciones suyas Killua no mataría Kurapika, es su amigo. Creo.

Mika empieza a correr con Killua pero aun así espera su respuesta.

\- No me gusta como te mira Kurapika- gruñe mirando a otro lado sonrojado, le da pena mostrar su preocupación a las personas que le importa.

Mika para de correr, se le que da viendo a Killua y chilla con emoción mientras lo abraza, restregando su mejilla con la de el.

Killua pone toda la cara roja. Da gracias a los cielos que no nadie que le mire. Menos mal que no esta aquí Illumi, aun que es mas estreñido emocional no significa que no se burle de sus desgracias. Ese desgraciado.

\- Para... suéltame...- se remueve del abrazo abrasador. Al final le deja suelto.

\- Lo siente otouto pero eres tan mono cuando de pones así. No te enfades ¿si?- bate las pestañas. Para dar una imagen angelical.

\- No te preocupes tu siempre serás el hombre de mi vida. ¿si? Así que no te preocupes demasiado de esas cosas.- Mika le dice con cariño a su hermano, le ama mucho no pudo haber pedido un hermano mejor, claro que los demás también lo son. Son unos amores.

Killua asiente la cabeza hacia a su hermana con desconfianza, pero sabe que no puede meterse en la vida de su hermana de esa manera, pero eso no significa que no puede hacerle daño a los hombres que le hacen llorar.

Si la hacen llorar, lo que les va caer. Les torturara y les quemara vivos o una muerte mas dolorosa quien sabe hay muchas maneras de prolongar la muerte.

La familia también ayudara con el desgraciado rompe corazones.

La peli negra mira también con desconfianza al pequeño demonio. Los dos se miran a los ojos.

Los dos al mismo tiempo, se retan con la mirada, intentando ver que piensan, hasta que oyeron unos pasos se dieron la vuelta y era nuestro querido amigo pelota.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Chicos que hacéis aun aquí?- pregunta nervioso.

\- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- levanta una ceja con la elegancia que al adquirido en este mundo.- no deberías estar con los chicos?- vuelve a preguntar con frialdad.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?- Killua pregunta fríamente. Con los ojos azules helados como el hielo. Eso puso mas nervioso a Tonpa.

\- Y...yo...ehh... esto...-tartamudea, esta sudando balas de sudor. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo.

\- Pero Tonpa- empieza a hablar con dulzura- mírate si estas blanco como la nieve y templando como un caniche. Y por favor no te lo hagas en cima, no queras morir de vergüenza ¿verdad?- termina con voz burlona.

Ojala que lo haga y le sacaba una foto y le subo a Internet.

Uff lo malo que se me olvido la cámara. Lo tenia que haber metido en la mochila pero con las prisas se me olvido y no podrá avergonzar a los participantes ni sacar una fotografiar con Kurapika cuando nos besemos baja la luz de la luna.

Suelta un suspiro.

\- Les has engañado ¿no?- dice serio Killua. Sacando de su fantasía feliz.

\- ¿Qué!?no...- retrocede un paso- ellos mee dij..dijeron que me podía ir- termina de decir con la voz templando. Mira como dos demonios con sus sonrisas perversas se encierren sobre el, para comer su alma.

\- Déjame decirte una cosa- empieza Killua caminado a paso lento hacia Tonpa.

\- Los que usan trucos sucios-continua el dialogo de su hermano.

\- Un día tendrán una muerte sucia-canta juntos. Cada paso que daban Tonpa retrocedía. El pobre esta nervioso, nunca se encontró con personas así. Por poco se hace encima.

Tonpa choca con una pared. Los hermanos están solo a uno paso, estando cerca del pobre alma.

Mika se le acerca su rostro sin expresión.

\- Pero como dijiste que no hiciste nada. Te creeré- su voz suena con una calma escalofriante.

Tonpa se le hiela la sangre. Asiente con la cabeza rápido. Al pobre ni le sale la voz.

Killua mira todo con una sonrisa. Le gusta cuando su hermana amenaza a la gente. Claro mientras que no le sea a él. No habrá ningún problema.

\- Ne-san, ¿nos vamos?- yendo ya para donde están sus nuevos amigos. _Amigos._ Le gusta como suena eso. No obstante tiene miedo cuando se enteren que es un asesino a sueldo.

Sin embargo a Mika nunca le molesto, de echo a veces esta con Illumi hablando como torturar a los presionaros. Y eso le da escalofríos. Mas si ellos se quieren matar la mayoría parte del tiempo.

Mika mira por ultima vez al bicho que tiene en frente.

Tonpa les mira como se iban. Esta templando, traga grueso.

En el camino los dos hermanos hablan sobre el sabia medicinal del cetro.

\- ¿Estarán bien ne-san?- Killua parece preguntado. ¿Quién no? Si son sus primeros amigos. Además ambos saben que es la sabia medicinal del cetro. Después de todo unas cuantas veces lo han utilizado.

Mika mira a su hermano con ternura. Antes no habría aceptado que tendría amigos, ahora gracias a ella, Killua tiene mas confianza en si mismo.

Killua aparta la mirada sonrojado. Sin embargo su hermana ya lo vio.

\- Jejeje... estarán bien. No te preocupes- dice con ternura.

Asiente con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces corren hacia su destino de sus nuevos amigos.

Olía muy dulce. Eso significa que están ya cerca de los chicos. Cuando ya están donde los chicos ven a Gon intentado hacer reaccionar a los adolescentes.

Killua aparto a Gon de Leorio, así dándole una patada en toda la cara. Leorio pone una cara súper graciosa. Con los ojos como platos de ramen, las gafas salieron de su cabeza y la boca abierta, saliendo las babas como un perro bulldog.

Mika niega con una sonrisa burlona. Por la cara que puso. Enserio lo que daría haber cogido la cámara. Esto valdría oro.

Mira a Kurapika con preocupación en sus ojos negros. Primero lo sacude con fuerza, no obstante no funciono.

 **Esto no lo quería hacer** \- muerde el labio inferior.

Así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad, da una cacheteada que seguro deja una maca roja.

Kurapika abre mucho los ojos conmocionado y se derrumba sobre los pechos grades de Mika.

Mika se puso toda colorada. Su corazón late a mil por hora.

\- Kurapika- susurra.

El rubio sale de la conmoción de la pesadilla y se pone todo rojo cuando se da cuenta donde esta su cabeza. Quita la cabeza tan rápido que se marea un poco.

Mika lo mira con preocupación.

\- ¿Esta bien?- Kurapika la mira rojo, pero asiente con la cabeza con pena.

\- Que nos paso- pregunta el rubio a los demás, haber si así Leorio deja de mira con su cara de pervertido estúpido.

\- Es la sabia medicinal del cetro, se utiliza para asesinar lentamente con tus memorias. Te muestra el recuerdo mas doloroso una y otra vez así destruyendo su mente- explica Killua.

\- Considerase afortunados- Mika mira con burla a Leorio aun recordando la cara que puso de la patada que le dio Killua.

Leorio mira con los ojos achinados.

Los demás niegan con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Pero la de Killua es mas de burla que de otra cosa.

\- Entonces... Tonpa...-Leorio esta furioso cuando se da cuenta que ese rechoncho les engaño.

\- ...- Kurapika se levanta del suelo con los puños apretados y los ojos fríos.

\- ¿Entonces como salimos de aquí?- Gon mira a todos haber si alguien sabe como salir.

Mika mira a Killua con la pregunta en los ojos. Este sonríe con arrogancia, saca algo pequeño de su bolsillo.

Leorio mira con desconfianza al pequeño diablillo.

Kurapika y Gon con curiosidad de lo que saco. Eran unas pequeñas bombas.

\- so...son bom...bombas- los chicos miran a Leorio con gotas de sudor.

Killua se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. Tira las bombas a la pared de frente.

 _¡BANG!_

La explosión hace presente, el humo les ciega a todos la vista. Cuando el humo se despeja ven en la pared con uno agujero enorme.

Al otro lado de la pared están los aspirantes y el examinador que los están mirando con asombro.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunta Satotsu. Curioso haber que le dirán.

\- Lo siento, por haber roto la pared- Gon se rasca nervioso la nuca.

\- Nunca dije que no se podría demoler la pared- dijo- después de todo volvieron vivos del túnel de la alucinación. Eso no lo hacen cualquiera.

Leorio sonríe orgulloso. Mika le mira diciendo

\- no se por que estás orgulloso cuando te encontramos estabas en el planeta Plutón.- se mofa.

Este le mira con desprecio.

\- Hmp.- se cruza los brazos, mirando al otro lado.

Los chicos ya no saben que hacer que hacer. Pero así lo quieren, con las peleas y todo.

Kurapika sonríe negando con la cabeza de las travesuras.

Leorio encuentra al traidor.

Corre a agarrar por el cuello a Tonpa.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Nunca de lo perdonare- le sacude con fuerza.

\- Para Leorio- Gon esta agarrando los brazos de Leorio intentado que dejara de ahorcar.

Kurapika lo mira fríamente. Mika mira a Kurapika y se sonroja de lo guapo que se ve, ahí todo serio. Suelta un suspiro. Kurapika la mira extrañado del sonrojo.

 **Que linda** piensa.

Los dos cuando se miran...sus corazones laten a cien por hora... pero rápidamente se apartan sus miradas apenados.

\- Cállate Gon, no te importa que por culpa de este desgraciado casi nos suspenden- frustrado le suelta mirando a Gon.

Kurapika mira fríamente a Tonpa diciendo.

\- Siempre hay pruebas que hay que pasar.

Killua y Mika miran con mofa a Tonpa que este esta templando de las mirada de esos dos demonios.

\- No harás nada, ¿verdad?- Mika mira con media sonrisa.

Killua se encoge de hombros.

\- Puede hacer algo si quiere. Pero si lo hace, siempre lo podemos matarlo lentamente. ¿Verdad ne-san?-le miran en forma de gato.

Mika mira a su hermanito. Este mira con miedo ya sabiendo lo que va a pasar.

\- Kyaaa...- lo abraza contra su pecho. Y esto paso. Suelta un suspiro.

Tonpa suda, rascando la cabeza.

Y los demás miran a los hermanos con godas de sudor.

Así al final todos siguieron al examinador. Que reanudo la carrera sin decir nada.

Kurapika y Mika van corriendo juntos, delante de ellos están los niños hablando.

\- Oye Gon. ¿Por qué quieres ser cazador?- pregunta curioso.

\- Mi padre es un cazador- emocionado dice su sueño.

\- ¿De que es un cazador?- le vuelve preguntar Killua.

\- Mmm... no lose- se encoge de hombros. Killua lo mira con la pregunta en sus ojos.

Gon entiende la pregunta no emitida le responde- mi padre me dejo con mi tía Mito cuando era un año de nacido. Tía Mito me explico cuando era ya un poco grande. También vi a mi padre en una foto que lo guarda.- termina de explicar la razón de por que no sabe nada de su padre- por eso quiero ser un cazador y así cuando le encuentre, saber por que me dejo con la tía Mito.

\- ¿Y tu Killua?- pregunta.

Killua mira atrás a su hermana, luego mira a Gon.

\- Me aburría y salí de casa y aquí me encontró mi hermana- explica con indiferencia.

\- ¡Mira! Ya estamos saliendo del túnel del infierno Leorio- la peli negra, mira atrás con broma. Leorio esta muy feliz como joderse de la burla del demonio.

Kurapika solo suelta suspiro, parece que suelta suspiros desde que los conoció. A este paso se le ira la poca felicidad que tiene, si es que la tiene.

Una vez fuera hay un pantano con niebla.

\- Es la ciénaga numelle, también conocido como el pantano estafador- explica Satotsu. Los participantes miraron el lugar con cautela- hay que atravesar el lugar para la fase dos- termina de explicar mirando a los participantes.

Los participantes miran atrás cuando cierran la puerta de la entrada/salida con un participante en el suelo intentando gatear para fuera.

El examinador esta explicado los riesgos del lugar.

\- Hay muchos animales extraños en este pantano. Ello tratan de engañar a la gente usando sus pieles así convertirse en vosotros- muchos tragan la saliva con dificultad- muchas de esas criaturas son muy astutas y engañan como el aire que respiran- deja un pausa para que la información les hundan en la cabeza- si me siguen no morirán. Claro si es que me pueden seguir- les reta, haber si ellos son los astutos que los animales, des puedes de todo quieren ser cazadores.

Mika mira a todos y sabe que mas de la mitad serán comidos, asesinados o perdidos.

 **Perdedores** \- pensó con mofa.

Leorio mira a los lados con nerviosismo, se puso la camiseta ajustando la corbata.

Killua y Gon están listos para otro reto.

Kurapika piensa en varios escenarios.

Todos escucharon alguien gritar.

\- Es un mentiroso- el hombre apuntando al examinador- es un impostor.

Todo el mundo giro la cabeza viendo a un hombre agarrando un mono. Lo mas sombre dente se parece a Satotsu.

\- Es un impostor!-lo repite de nuevo- yo soy el verdadero examinador.

Mika ve todo eso con un partido de tennis. Ve al mono y luego al examinador.

\- La verdad, si se parecen- susurra con fascinación. Kurapika que esta a su lado lo escucha y asiente estando de acuerdo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Tienes alguna prueba?- interroga Leorio al impostor que se quiere pasar por el verdadero.

\- ¡Mira!- el hombre sin nombre arroja al mono al suelo- es un mono cara de hombre. Se disfraza a si mismo como un humano y conduce a las personas a una trampa. Así matando a todos.- termina de explicar.

Ahora todo el mundo mírala situación con cautela.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. Se parece mucho a el- hace notar el vestido de ninja.

\- No es de extrañar que de caminar así. No era la forma de un humano- añade un pedazo de su mente Leorio.

\- Si, también por que no tiene boca- dice Killua con la cara pensativa. Mika le sale gotas de sudor.

Parece que hora tienen mas confianza para hablar sobre el asunto cuando antes ni podían pensar con claridad.

\- Esto puede ser una prueba- dice Gon a sus amigos. Los que estaba cerca del muchacho lo escucharon.

 **Bien hecho, Gon tu comentario cambio el ambiente** \- piensa Kurapika.

Ahora todos están murmurando sobre la posibilidad de una prueba.

\- Gon, ¿no sabes cual es? Usando ese instinto tuyo...- susurra en su oído.

\- No. ¡para nada!- le contesta Gon.

\- ¿Para nada? Inútil- Leorio se desanima con la respuesta.

\- No hay olor- dice- si esta fingiendo, lo hace extremadamente bien.

\- Así que eso es...- murmura pensativo.

\- Hay una forma de averiguarlo.- Kurapika da un paso hacia delante- si es el examinador real, debería tener una licencia de cazador.- termina de explicar.

\- Una ¿licencia?- pregunta Gon.

\- Solo un cazador puede juzgar las aptitudes de otro cazador.- explica a Gon.

\- Entonces eso significa...-dice Killua escuchando todo.

\- ¿El es una cazador? ¡Vaya!- dice emocionado mirando a Satotsu.

\- ¡Robo mi licencia de cazador!- vuelve hablar el impostor- me tomo por sorpresa y me robo todo!.

\- Ya veo...- dice Kurapika.

\- Entonces tener la licencia no prueba nada.- Leorio se esta frustrando. Solo le falta estirarse los pelos.

Hisoka como el chulo de la clase, saca sus tarjetas y lanza al hombre, y al examinador.

El hombre se iba dar la vuelta a correr pero nada, cae muerto.

Y el examinador las cogió con las dos manos.

\- Ya veo... ya veo...- Hisoka baraja las cartas sacando un as. Todos los participantes le están mirando con miedo.

Mika lo ve con fascinación, la pantalla no le hace justicia.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Leorio pregunta mirando nervioso a Hisoka.

\- Así es mas, ¿no crees?-dice con su sensual voz francés.

En ese momento mono viéndose en peligro, se levando del suelo para escapar pero cayo al suelo muerto gracias a las tarjetas mágicas.

\- Supongo que es confirma que usted es el real, ¿o no, señor examinador?- dice como que no ababa de matar.-cualquier cazador digno de su titulo debe ser capaz de evitar un ataque tan débil como ese...

\- Tomare eso como un cumplido- dice Satotsu, tirando las tarjetas al suelo- pero la próxima vez, cualquier ataque dirigido hacia mi, bajo cualquier circunstancia, será considerado un acto de rebelión y serás desconfiado de inmediato. ¿Fui claro?- termina mirando a todo los participantes, en el ultimo mira a Hisoka.

\- Si, si...- Hisoka camina adelante con tranquilidad de un rey.

\- Que mal- dice Killua.

\- ¿Eh?- confuso Gon mira a Killua.

\- Un cazador jamás debería ser engañado por algo como un mono cara de hombre.- explica Kurapika- supe que era un fraude cuando dijo que le robaron la licencia...- mirando al mono.

 **¡No lo note!** \- piensan con sudor en la cabeza el ninja y Leorio.

\- Aun así, ese tal Hisoka ataco al propio examinador...- Mika escucha a Kurapika, ahora mirando donde esta Hisoka.

A Mika le entra un escalofrió. Y hay esta su hermano mayor mirándola con esos ojos , diciendo que te voy a matar por estar aquí en el examen, y por que lo vas a fastidiar el plan que tengo de manipular a Killua y así dominar el mundo con manipulación. El pedófilo bufón que sonríe con esa sonrisa que te voy a violar. Se frota los ante brazos.

Kurapika le pregunta si esta bien, ella asiente con una sonrisa forzada aun no quiere que sepa que tiene un hermano psicópata.

\- Oye, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar mirándolo?- pregunta Killua.

\- Eh...- parpadea aun mirándolo.

\- No sientas lastima por ellos.- viene Satotsu explicando a Gon la naturaleza animal- trampas riesgosas como esta son parte de su vida cotidiana.- miran como los cuervos lo están comiendo al mono-la supervivencia del mas fuerte... esa es la regla de este pantano. Como sea, es hora de ir al lugar de la segunda etapa.

Mika y Kurapika miran la triste realidad del mundo. Siempre el mas fuerte sobrevive. Ellos mismos saben esa cruda realidad.

/

 **¿Y bien os gusto?**

 **E** **n este capitulo Kurapika y Mika no se acercan mucho en el romance para no apresurar el cariño, poco a poco se van ganando el respeto y la confianza entre ellos que es los mas importante en una pareja, si tienes eso superaras cualquier cosa.**

 **A** **l pobre Leorio no le da tregua Mika y poco a poco se va a sumar Killua jeje.**

 **Y** **a salió Killua, cambio un poco la actitud gracias a Mika pero no tanto por la familia que se carga, Mika hizo lo que pudo pero no puedo hacer milagros. pero salió bien al fin al cabo es lo que cuenta.**

 **Tonpa me cae tan mal que al final seguro que lo mato tirado del la torre del encaño jeje... si me pedís que lo haga lo hago jeje..**

 **S** **i hay algún error o las frases están mal decidme por favor así lo corrijo y todo, que me gusta que este sin falta de ortografía, lo reviso como tres veces pero aun así se me pasa las cosas.**

 **N** **o os voy a decir cuando voy a actualizar por que sino os vais a desilusionar cuando no subo en esa fecha, pero si os digo que no voy a abandonar la historia ,eso seguro.**

 **M** ** **uchos besos y abrazos :)****

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
